Kaylab's Twilight
by WildWriter85
Summary: Edward did not have any real competition when he first met Bella, so I wondered how he would fair against one, Lets Meet Kaylab Andrews and he becomes a part of forks, and twilight, at least in my mind lol. current T Rating Might move to M for language.
1. Arrival

**What would happen if another vampire had met Bella at the same time as Edward. Well let's find out!**

**His name is Kaylab Andrews and this is from his point of view.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except for Kaylab**

**To be honest, I wanted to see how Edward would fair if there was some real competition for him ( Jacob does not count, cause he is not around as much as he should be for a rival).**

**KPOV**

I smiled at the cloudy sky, as I pulled back on the throttle of my Kawasaki Ninja 250XR and it growled in agreement to my urge to go faster.

Through my helmet's visor, I watched the rain hit and slid away in a vain attempt to impair my sight.

I guess I can meet these Cullens later. First I need to get settled into my new life.

I rode up the winding paths to the city of Forks, looking for the right address, getting nowhere.

I parked outside a bank and decided to ask for directions.

It was quiet here, nothing like New York, but this was something I had to get used to, if I was going to try out this new life.

I walked into the line and waited for a teller.

_Since I am here, might as well open a new account,_ I decided.

I looked over, to see a teller eye me suspiciously.

Realizing I still had my helmet on I - I must look like a bank robber to this small town women- I took off my helmet and suppressed a smile, as I saw her gape at me.

I heard a small gasp on my side and looked over to see a girl who would be around the same age as I would be appearing to be.

She appeared to be about five foot one and her hair was in a mass of curls, making her look taller. I could smell her from here, though her perfume was slightly overpowering to me. I could smell a cinnamon-like flavor of her.

I could tell that the teller in front of her was her mother, due to the fact that, though she was whispering, I could hear her very clearly.

"Mom, who is he? I have never seen him before," the girl asked.

"I don't know, Jessica," her mother replied. "You had better go home, I will be off in a hour."

This Jessica tried to object, but was interrupted, as her mother called over to me.  
"I am free here, sir."

I smiled at the pair of them, hearing their hearts beat faster. I made sure to not show too many teeth.

I walked over to the teller and in a soft and friendly voice, I said, "Hello, my name is Kaylab Andrews. I just moved here and I am a little lost. Can you tell me how to find 1352 Cypress Avenue?"

She looked slightly blank, before giving herself a small shake and said, "Oh, it is very nice to me you Mr. Andrews. My name is Stacy Stanley."

I waited for a moment and asked again, "1352 Cypress Avenue ?"

"Oh! Yes, I am sorry," she flustered and pointed out the directions, leaning in to me, closer than necessary.

I held my breath and locked my muscles, as the venom in my mouth began to flow. Not to mention the burning ache in my throat, that felt like a match was set off in my neck.

As she leaned back, I looked at her and feigned a calm voice.

"I should open up an account as well."

She smiled at me and said, "Of course. Will your parents be opening one as well?"

I knew it was not the wisest of choices, but this women was beginning to annoy me.

I smiled, showing my teeth and said, "No, they passed away some time ago."

She leaned back and stuttered, "I..I am sorry to hear."

I cursed myself mentally.

_What a way to start off my new life_, I thought.

After opening my account, I walked out and noticed the rain had let up a bit.

"Great. If the sun came out now, it would be a problem", I muttered to myself.

I pulled on my helmet and sat on my bike, looking for the direction the teller told me.

As I glanced to the left side of the road, I saw a police cruiser pass by.

_Did they still give ride-a-longs to children here_, I wondered, as the car rolled by with a child around 17 years old in the passenger seat.

I shrugged and kicked my bike to life with a mighty roar.

I looked around at the stares, as what appeared to be a 17 year old, on a loud motorcycle in the rain, riding away, meant to them and realized I did not really care.

I found the street easily enough, because it was on the outskirts of town.

The house was a bit harder to find; it had a long winding road to the house and the mailbox on the edge of the street was the only guide marker.

I stopped at the mailbox and with a glance around, making sure no one was around, I placed one hand on the top of the box and with a small flick of my wrist, I tore the mailbox off the stand.

I crushed the mailbox as though it was a soda can. I reached down, pulled the pole out of the ground and tossed it into the woods.

Now I won't have to worry about visitors.

_At least, not human ones_, I amended in my head.

I rode to the garage, next to the house.

I turned and looked at my new home with a smile.

I walked to the door, pushed my key in and waited.

This was a big moment for me in my life.

"A new life, a new school, a new me," I said, as I opened the door and took my first step into my home.

Looking around, I saw that the moving company did as I had asked.

I walked over to the T.V. and turned it on; the cable was running fine.

I looked to the calendar on top of a box of books. It was Saturday and I had the weekend to get my bearings, before I had to go to my new school.

I thought about my hunger for a moment.

No I would be fine, but I would have to make sure I met with these Cullens before I hunted; this was their territory, after all.

I reached into my back pocket and yanked out my black wallet, searching for what I needed.

I pulled out a small piece of paper with four words written in elegant script.

Meet With Carlisle Cullen.

"Carlisle, hmmm."

***************************************************************************************

**A/N**

**Ok, so Kaylab has just arrived into forks. He knows of the Cullens and wants to meet them.  
But how does he know them?  
Stay tuned Twilight fans and please Read and Review. I really want to know what you think.**


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**  
Kaylab's POV**

I glanced at the clock on the wall.

Only eight in the morning.

Of course I knew these Cullen's would be awake. I wondered if it would be rude to merely show up and surprise them.

I turned to walk around my new house. It was beautiful, I had to admit.

I looked through the boxes that were in my room, for the information I found about this place.

"Now, where is it?" I said, to no one in particular.

Finally retrieving the page I printed out, I looked to see who was the designer.

"Mrs. Hale, huh?" I smiled at the unknown women.

"This place was built over seventy years ago."

I said my thanks to whoever this Mrs. Hale was, knowing that she must have long since passed away, slightly regretful that I could not tell her my thanks in person. Then I laughed at the thought.

_Oh yeah this lady would just love to be thanked by a vampire_, I thought bitterly to myself.

Looking around at all the boxes that were still unpacked and considering the time, I figured I should finish unpacking.

Less than five minutes later, I flattened the last box and tossed it into the trash can.

Maybe I should go and fill up my tank, just in case the sun decides to make an appearance. And maybe I should take my bike to meet these Cullens and I should make sure I know the town....... I shook my head.

I knew what I was doing; I was making excuses to delay meeting them. From what I was told they were a large coven, or family, as I was told.

_I will be fine,_ I tried to assure myself, not fully achieving my goal.

I gave myself a stern shake.

_Kaylab it will be fine. He told you to trust him right?_

Upon reaching this thought, I knew I trusted him and he trusted this Carlisle, so I should trust him as well right? I asked myself.

I smiled, considering if this was really logical. But after a minute, I gave in and chose to at least give him the benefit of a doubt.

I ran outside, locked my door and made sure my bike was safe before setting out on foot.

I hopped on the balls of my feet, thinking how I had not been out for a good run in a long while.

I turned from the road and ran through the lush green forest; moving silently, but swiftly through the trees, listening to the scattering of animals as I flew past them.

After a minute or two, I noticed that the trees were beginning to fade. I slowed my pace and my swift gait to a calm walk.

I glanced around and noticed that this area had very few houses. I saw a police cruiser next to a rust-red truck that looked so old, that it by all right should have been in a museum.

I felt the rain beginning to fall slightly harder and slid back into the forest for cover.

I breathed slowly as I locked my muscles, I was able to tell the general direction of where the high school would be.  
Clenching my jaw as hard as I could, forcing the burning feeling back as hard as I could and feeling the venom begging to flow in my mouth.

Maybe I better hunt tonight, instead of tomorrow.

I turned and ran deeper into the forest, before heading toward the direction where I could smell the scent of many bodies had recently been.

I arrived near the school, smiling at the landscape.

Nice tree coverage so close to the school.

Just then, I caught the scent of something neither human nor animal.  
It was another vampire.

I crouched low in a stance, ready for anything.

After a minute, I was able to smell that this scent was not fresh; it must have been from a few days ago.

_Gotta relax Kaylab_.

I was getting jumpy. But in all fairness, I had to admit I have not been near many vampires who were not blood thirsty monsters.  
I laughed humorlessly at my statement, after all, I was one of those monsters until just fifty years ago.

I turned towards the smell of these vampires.  
Yes. Now that I had calmed myself a bit more, I could make out at least three... no wait, four.

I followed the scent cautiously from the woods, until it lead to a house away from the small town.

I caught my own scent in the air. I must have circled around quite a bit, so I guess I am a neighbor of sorts.

I walked towards the house slowly, focusing all my senses on my surroundings, listening to the movement within the white house.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head.

_"I can't hear him? All I can hear from him is a sort of echo."_

At the same time, I heard the same words being voiced out loud.

Then another voice said, "I don't think he is here to harm us, Alice did see him coming. Let's greet him."

I proceeded carefully up to the front steps. I heard heavy footsteps move to the door, as I reached the top step.

"Be careful, Emmett," said the voice in my head, as well as the vocal one.

I decided to call for the one I was to meet with.

Glancing at the note to confirm the name, I asked, "Carlisle Cullen? Is there a Carlisle Cullen here?"

I thought of the best way to show I was friendly and went with the first thing that came to my mind.

"Ummm, I come in peace?" to which the response was a booming laugh and the door opening slowly.

I refrained from assuming a defensive crouch, as I saw a very large vampire laughing behind an older looking man.

The former must have been turned around my age, while the latter must have been in his twenties.  
I took note of his blonde hair, he looked about six foot, thin but I could still tell he was muscular; though not nearly as much as the one behind him.

The blonde one smiled warmly to me and said, "Yes, I am Carlisle. May I know your name and how you came to know of me?"

I considered his words for a moment. Should I lie or not? He did seem kind and trustworthy and I did promise I would give him a chance, so I replied with truth.

"My name is Kaylab Andrews, Mr. Cullen and I would rather not say who sent me just yet, sorry. It is nothing personal, but I don't want to make a mistake and end up endangering my friend, if you aren't really Carlisle."

I heard a growl from behind him and I dropped into a crouch and began to growl back.

However, the one calling himself Carlisle rose his hand peaceably and said, "Rosalie, calm yourself, he is right in not endangering a friend."

But the voice that growled said, "Who does he think he is, coming here and accusing you of not being who you say you are."

I slid out of my crouch slightly, but did not lower my hand just yet, when a women's voice said, "Behave Rosalie. He must feel so nervous, being here alone with so many of us here," a women stepped out next to "Carlisle".

She was slightly shorter than him, with a kind, heart-shaped face and hair the color of caramel.

She smiled at me and without a real thought about it, I lowered my hands and smiled back.

"Hello, Mr. Andrews. My name is Esme Cullens, I'm Carlisle's wife," she put one arm around her mate, as he did the same.

"Please, call me Kaylab, Mrs. Cullen," I said smiling, again, not really giving much thought about it. But for some reason she just screamed trustworthy.

"Would you like to step in, Kaylab?" she gestured.

I looked behind me, then to the door.

"Um, first, how many are there in your coven? I don't want to be rude, but I feel safer knowing ahead of time."

Carlisle smiled and said, "There are seven in our family, Kaylab. Please, be at ease."

I noted the difference of them using the word family instead of coven.

I took a step forward carefully and stepped inside.

************************************************************

**How will this meeting turn out, I guess you will have to wait and see. Reviews are welcome. This took place the same day Bella Swan arrived in Forks.**

**And I wonder if anyone will be able to guess Kaylab's gift.**

A**/N: Thank you Can'tFightAnEclipse from my first review ever lol.**


	3. Meet The Cullens

**KPOV**

I walked in slowly; keeping my back to the wall, taking note of everyone in the room and where they stood.

The ones named Esme and Carlisle walked together to a grand piano on a small raised platform.  
The biggest and more muscular of them walked and stood near a couch next to a tall, statuesque women with long, wavy blond hair, who looked to be around the same age as him.  
Right behind Esme and Carlisle Cullen, was a young man, also in his late teens, with reddish brown hair and a medium build.

As I stared at him, I heard that same voice.

_"I need to move a bit close and make sure I can grab him if he tries to hurt Esme or Carlisle."_

I watched as he shifted his weight forward, under the pretext of whispering something into Esme's ear.

"Be careful Esme, ok?"

"Don't you move any closer," I said almost in a growl, "I heard what you thought, or whatever that was."

He froze slightly.

"You can read minds and yet you ask if Carlisle was lying?"

I looked at him.

"Was that what you were doing?" I asked.

However, he glanced over to the stairs nearest to me.

I took a step backwards, as I realized there were the final two vampires.

One was tall, with blond hair and many scars and the other was rather short with a pixie like face, a small smile and short black hair pointing in many directions.

Suddenly I felt a bombardment of feelings; anger, caution, surprise, kindness, and calmness.

I felt confused and crouched again.

"Who is doing that?!"  
The three younger men all crouched at the same moment as I did, however, Carlisle put a hand on the young man closest to him and they all stepped out of their crouch.

"Relax Kaylab, we do not mean to harm you," he coaxed.

"Sure you're not. That's why the one behind you was trying to get close enough to grab me and someone else is trying to mess with my emotions," I spat back at him.

His eyes gave a short glance to the blond man near the stairs and that told me who was messing with my feelings.

"If he tries that again I am out of here, got it?" I yelled looking from him to the blond one.

I knew I should not have been yelling, but I was beginning to become very stressed. This was their home, not mine; they would have the advantage along with numbers, if a fight was to occur.

The one called Esme got up and walked slowly over towards me, ignoring the growls and calls from her cov... family.

Still smiling, she brought up a hand slowly.

"You must be tense Kaylab. If this will make you feel more comfortable, I will put myself to shield you, alright?"

Over another rush of protests, I said, "No, you don't need to do anything like that. I just was not expecting that, that's all. I..," I paused, thinking carefully about my next words.  
"I trust you Esme. I am not sure why, but I know you are not using some kind of trick."

She smiled at me and said, "Thank you, Kaylab."

I slowly rose my hand and took her's, without really minding it.

"Would you tell me who it was that sent you here to meet my husband?" she asked.

"So this really is Carlisle Cullen?" I asked her.

"What kind of stupid question...," yelled the blond girl nearest to the large man, but she was silenced with a look from Esme as she said, "Yes, that is my husband, Carlisle Cullen, Kaylab."

I could feel that she was not lying to me, so I decided to ask one more question, just in case.

"I can trust him right?"

She smiled, ignoring the tsking sound from the blond one and nodded.

"Ok...okay."

I let go of her hand, walked up to Carlisle and held out my hand.  
"Sorry, Mr. Cullen, but I really did not want to endanger my friend. Eleazar told me of you and suggested that I should pay you a visit, if I ever decided to move from New York."

Carlisle smiled shaking my hand.

"Oh, Eleazar was the one who told you about me. Yes, I can understand why you were so cautious. He is a very kind and good friend."

I nodded quickly. I felt the same feeling of calmness, as well as another rush of emotions and looked to Carlisle and said, "I do trust you to an extant Carlisle, but, if whoever is trying to mess with my emotions does not stop, I will be hard pressed to trust you any further."

He followed my line of sight as he explained, "I understand what you are saying Kaylab, but my son is not doing it on purpose. But how did you know someone was doing it?"

Before I could answer, the one with the reddish brown hair interrupted and said, "I believe he reads minds, like I do."

I looked at Carlisle and shook my head.

"No, I cannot read minds, like your .....umm son."

Carlisle listened with interest, as I explained.

"Eleazar explained my power to me, with me never knowing that I did have any gift."

I waited a moment, before continuing.

"He told me, my power was like a mirror; any gift directed at me, would be sent back. It is purely defensive. So, when your son tried to read my mind, I heard his instead, as did he. As your other son was attempting to change my mood, I felt everyone else's and I would guess he began to feel calm instead?"

I looked at him, as I said this, waiting for a confirmation.

He nodded.

"But then, how was I able to foresee you coming?" The smallest one asked.

I stared at her, then at Carlisle and asked, "She sees the future?!"

She smiled smugly and nodded.

I paused and contemplated it for a moment.

"I am not sure, but I think you saw me, because you were looking into your family's future, not my own. If you want to, try to look into mine."

I suddenly felt very dizzy, as a rush of pictures flashed before my eyes.  
They were of the small one and her family sitting at a table. However, Carlisle and Esme were not present.

I sucked in a deep breath from the shock and said, "I saw you and your siblings sitting at a table with food on it, but Carlisle and Esme were not present."

"That must of been us at school."

Carlisle nodded. "I see, quite a gift."

I felt slightly embarrassed.

"I guess so. But I'm back to the point as to why I am here. Quite a while ago, I have chosen to give up human blood. Eleazar suggested I could stay near him, but I did not want to burden him. So he asked me to come here, if you do not mind. I have not had human blood in almost fifty years, if that helps."

He nodded kindly to me.

"Of course you are welcome, as long as you don't bite any humans, as we like to keep our privacy."

Esme came closer to me and asked, "Do you have a place to say? If you'd like, you could stay in our guest room." She gestured towards the stairs.

"No, thank you very much Esme, but I have a beautiful home, made by a genius and am very much looking forward to my first night there."

"Oh, my wife loves architecture," Carlisle said.

I smiled and told her, "Well then, you must stop by my home some time. The architect was a Ms. Hale, she built it some seventy years ago."

The large one named Emmet and the tiny one named Alice began to laugh.

I looked back at Carlisle and Esme, confused.

The blond male known as Jasper asked, "Have you ever met her?" hiding a smile of his own.

"No why? Is she famous or something?" I asked, but at that moment Esme held out her hand and I took it instinctively.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile, showing her dimples.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

Carlisle smiled as well and said, "Esme also goes by the name Mrs. Hale."

At this everyone, but the blond girl known as Rosalie, laughed, myself included.

I politely said good bye, promising that I would see the Cullens children at school tomorrow and ran off, towards my home.

Eleazar was right, I could trust Carlisle and Esme.  
I think this might be a good place to live.

On the way home I stopped to hunt, finding three large elks.  
I prefer meat eaters, but I guess this will do.

I made it home quickly enough and decided to prepare for the next day.  
My new life at school.

**********************************************************

**What a day for Kaylab. Sorry if that seemed long I just felt I had to make sure his feelings were done right.**

**Please Read and Review, I am looking forward to it.**

**Stay tuned Twilight fans for the next chapter.**


	4. School Day Bustle

**A/N: First, I want to thank Leegav, marinelove, and RaCullen, for watching out for this story. I hope to keep you excited and interested.**

**I love the encouragements.**

**OK, so now to all the Eric fans out there, as he was the only one I chose to remove from his English class, so he won't get to meet Bella until lunch. Overall, he won't be in here much, sorry.**

**This Chapter will be longer than the others, sorry, but he has to think about the meeting and start his day, and I realized I have yet to give any real description of Kaylab.**

**Chapter 4 part one.**

**KPOV**

After hunting earlier tonight, I had been sitting on the roof of my new home; watching the stars, thinking about my meeting with the Cullens.

There were a lot of them.... I brought up the one named Esme to my mind. She seems so kind, how did she get me to trust her so easily? It has to be because she was so much like a mother, I guess.

Thinking about her brought a smile to my face.  
_  
Yeah, I am sure I can trust her_, I reassured myself.

Those thoughts brought me to Carlisle and I laughed at what Eleazar had said, _"I am sure once you meet Carlisle, you will trust him even faster than you had trusted me."_

He was right of course; the moment I met Carlisle, I found myself wanting to trust him.

Their kids though, was a different matter. I ran through them in my mind.

Emmett; he looked part bear, but he seemed nice enough. When he laughed, he looked like a big kid. His laugh even made me laugh.

Jasper; he was smaller than Emmett, but all those scars..... They did show two things in my mind. _Dangerous!_ and _Tough_.  
I have been through my share of fights, but I was not bitten like that. The fact that he is still standing , says how tough he has to be.

Then the last son; Edward. The mind reader. Him, I couldn't really get a read on, maybe if I push him a bit more....

Now the daughters.

Rosalie was a pain! No matter how beautiful she was, no amount of beauty could cover that attitude.

Alice on the other hand, now she was cute.... My mind drifted to her face. That short black hair, those eyes.... That voice....

I shook my head, _NO! NO! NO!_ I need to assess them, not drool over them.

She can see the future, so they will know if I was going to visit, that was good. I really did not want them to dislike me.

I looked at the watch on my wrist, I guess I should go change. My clothes were wrinkled and slightly dirty after hunting.

_Today will be tough.  
_  
I leaped down from my roof and ran inside.

I was to dress differently here then I had in New York. I found a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve black shirt.

"Maybe I should add some color, I would hate to be thought of as a Goth or something."

I dug through my shirts and found a blood red shirt. I put it over my long sleeve shirt and checked the mirror in the bathroom.

Good, my eyes were a nice gold-ish color, not a hint of black.

I took my hand and ran it through my red wine-colored hair.  
I learned the hard way that my hair doesn't grow back.  
Remembering when I had my hair longer and tied into a rather sexy ponytail, if I do say so myself, I sighed, staring at the shortened length. It was slightly layered, with the bangs coming down about half way past my forehead.  
I shook my head making my hair have that lightly tossled look.

I put on my black riding jacket, grabbed my book bag, slung it over my shoulder and snatched up my helmet, as I ran to my door at vampire speed.

I stopped abruptly.

_Slow down, human remember_, I chanted to myself and walked at human speed to my motorcycle.

I smiled at my bike. It was a very important gift and so I cared for it deeply.

"Let's go, buddy," I told my bike, as I kicked it to life and rode towards the school.

I found the school parking lot easily enough.  
People were already staring at me and my bike.

_Great, why not add a spotlight,_ I told myself.

But I guess being new in a town this small, will attract notice either way.  
I pulled up next to a silver Volvo, thinking that maybe my bike will be less noticeable here.

I got off my bike and took my helmet off, shaking my head to remove my helmet hair and heard a few people gasp.  
_  
What?! Did they figure me out already?! _I thought panicked.

I turned to look at who gasped and I found two girls staring at me.

_Gotta calm down_.

"Hello," I said softly.

I was not used to talking to people in general, but their reaction was still odd to me.

They merely stared at me and nodded.

"Um.... Are you alright?" I could hear their heart beating faster, as they nodded again.

I began to get annoyed; what the hell was their problem!  
I was about to tell them to stop staring, when someone called out to me.

"Kaylab!"

I turned and saw two of the Cullens walking towards me.  
I remembered their names after a breath of a second, Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, sup Alice," I said and they smiled at me.

"Long time no see. Did you just move here?" Alice asked.

I was confused by this, but decided to play along, "Yeah."

Jasper laughed and said, "Missed us too much?"

I laughed as well.

"Hey, I was lonely all by myself."

"So, do you need help finding the main office?" Jasper gave me the slightest of nods, so I accepted.

"Yeah, thanks."

He looked around me and said, "Bye."

I turned, remembering the girls, "Bye."

I noticed they only nodded again, but also began to turn slightly red in the face.  
Before I could ask what was wrong with them, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the school.

As soon as we were out of sight, I looked at Jasper and Alice.

"What was that about?"

Alice seemed relaxed, as she said, "Carlisle said you might need a hand, since you were a bit jittery when you came over last night."

Jasper seemed tense.

"What?" I asked and stared at him.

Alice rolled her eyes and kissed Jasper on his cheek, to which I saw him relax his muscles slightly.

"He's just nervous, since Edward wasn't able to read your mind and he is still getting used to this lifestyle."

"Oh. I know what you mean, it is tough," I smiled at him, trying to be nice.

I understood completely. It was not as bad for me, since I had hunted just the night before.

I looked at his eyes, taking note of the fact that they had a small tinge of black in them.

"Well, thanks for the help. I might have yelled at those two if you had not called," I told them honestly.

Alice laughed, "Yeah, I saw that," she admitted.

This surprised me.

"I thought you could not see my actions?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I can't when I try, but this just popped up. I guess I can, if I am not trying to, directly."

I was not sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but I put it out of my mind for now.

"So where is the main office?"

She laughed and pointed towards a large build.

"Thanks," I said and turned to leave - reminding myself to move at human's pace- when Alice asked, "You want to sit with us at lunch?"

I looked back, to see Jasper look at her like it was a bad idea.

"Nah, I am not into the group thing," I lied, thinking to myself _At least when I am not wanted_.

I left for the main office.

I crossed through the parking lot, while most of the students were heading towards the classrooms, when a loud rumbling sound caught my attention.

The large red truck I saw the previous night of one just like it was pulling up.

I smiled at the girl driving it. She looked a bit tense, cautious driver?  
I laughed at the thought, as I crossed the lot to the main office.

As if there was some lack of vegetation outside, the office had several potted plants. A women with red hair had her back towards me, not noticing my entrance.

I made a mental note to be a bit louder next time or else I might seem different. I coughed gently.

She turned around and her heart beat rose considerably.

"Yes, may I help you?" she stared a bit more at me then I was use to.

"Hi, my name is Kaylab Andrews. I am a new transfer," I said politely, giving her a smile.

Her heart beat came even quicker.

"Oh," she said lamely. Then, appearing to come out of a daze, she looked down and searched a pile of papers.

"Oh, yes Mr. Andrews, welcome," she smiled up at me and handed me a sheet of bright green paper along with a purple one.

"This is your class schedule, please have your teachers sign the purple one and return it after school."

I nodded and she looked back down shuffling through her papers again.

"I seem to have ran out of maps, I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"It's fine, if you could tell me where...," I glanced down at the paper already memorizing it, "… building three is?"

She seemed a bit confused, but quickly retrieved her thoughts and pointed at the sheet, giving a general description.

I thanked her once more and made my way towards building three. When I arrived there, I found my English class easily.

I took a deep breath.  
_  
Ok Kaylab, this is your first time in school, that you can remember. Stay focused! And remember to breath._

I took a few more breaths, as I heard the class starting.

I opened the door and walked in. The teacher looked at me.

"Yes?"

I walked closer and explained that I was a new transfer.

He muttered, "Better not be disruptive," to himself, not realizing I heard him, as he grabbed a syllabus from his desk and signed my paper.

"Oh my god, he's hot!" I heard suddenly, but stopped myself from looking, remembering they were whispering, so I should not have been able to hear that.

"You think he's single?"

"Well, he just moved here, so I hope so."

The teacher, whose name was Mr. Mason, looked back at me and said, "Have a seat, Mr. Andrews."

"Thank you," I replied with a smile. This is not so bad.

I turned and walked at human speed to an empty chair. Smiling, as most of the girls in the class kept their eyes on me as I passed.  
I sat down next to a girl with long brown hair. She turned to me and asked politely, "So, you're new here too?"

But the moment her breath hit me, it felt like a sledge hammer to the face. It was that aroma, wild flowers? As my body tensed to pounce, a voice screamed in my head.

MORON! STOP!! THINK!!!

I locked my muscles, clenched my jaw and held my breath. Before she would be able to notice my odd movements, I focused my voice into a calm and soft tone.

"Yes, I am. I'm Kaylab. Are you new, too?"

She blushed softly, making me go slightly more ridged.

"Yeah, I'm Bella."

I smiled and said with my last breath, "Nice to meet you."

Then, as she turned to face the front, I slid away from her, slightly turning my head and took a small breath through my nose.  
_  
Yes, still strong, but I can handle this,_ I told myself.

I kept my muscles locked, leaned towards her unnoticed and breathed in slightly.

Just as harsh as before, but this time I was prepared for it. I clenched my fist and listened to Mr. Mason.

As the class ended, I had to admit, I was able to handle her scent.  
_  
Were all humans this hard to be near,_ I wondered.

But through the class, I did notice something besides the fact that I was in control -well for the most part-, I also noticed the girl was very pretty. She had a heart shaped face and beautiful chocolate colored eyes and her bottom lip was slightly fuller then her top.

I got up with the rest of the class. The girl, Bella, took a step forward and tripped. I reached forward to catch her, forgetting that my body would be much colder then hers.

Luckily, my arm covered by my long sleeve cradled her and she took hold of my arm blushing slightly.

I smiled, "Careful."

She looked down and stammered a word of thanks. I released her the moment she was steady and asked her a question, wanting to hear her voice.

"So, where did you move from?"

We both moved through the halls, as she told me of Phoenix.

"What about you?" she asked.

I smiled and replied, "New York."

I then glanced around, forgetting I had no idea where my next class was.

Apparently she was thinking the same. She looked at her class schedule and map. Memorizing the map with a glance, I pointed her in the right direction.

"I have Spanish next, so, maybe I will see you around?"

To this she blushed again and nodded. I turned and walked away, waving at her as I did.

I headed for my Spanish class.

As I walked through the halls, I caught the whispers of the humans around me.

_"Did you see that guy?"  
_

_"Who's the new guy?"  
_

_"Yeah, the one with the red hair."  
"Yeah, I did. He's so hot."  
_

_"Did you see his bike? That thing looked like it had some real power to it."  
_

_"Oh wow, I hope I get a few classes with him!"  
_

_"You think he could use a guide?"_

It was a relief when I finally found my Spanish class.

The teacher, Ms. Goff, seemed nice enough and I noticed she was not as strongly scented as Bella. So it must have been just her and not something common.

Ms. Goff spoke in Spanish to me and I answered her perfectly; the look on her face told me she knew I would be fine in this class.

The time seemed to fly. I felt like I had just sat down when the class bell rang. I stepped out of the room, as calmly as possible, but I was already feeling my willpower warring slightly.

I had not been around humans very much, even in New York. I tried to stay as far as possible from them since I was changed.

I could feel it; the terrible burning sensation that had covered my body for what felt like endless days, had now centered in my throat.

I moved quickly to the closest restroom I could find. Thankfully, it was empty.

I stared into the mirror. My eyes were still golden, but I could swear they had become darker. I took a steady breath, more from habit then need, seeing as how I no longer needed to breath.

After a moment or two, I felt my willpower return.

_Slowly and cautiously Kaylab,_ I reminded myself.

I turned form the restroom and headed towards the Gym. This was the one class I had been more worried about. I was so worried I would not be able to control myself there, with all the sweat from the human children around me and not to mention the likelyhood that someone might get hurt and bleed here.

I was nervous, until I caught the scent of vampires.

_So, I ended up with some of them in the same class.  
_

I relaxed. I knew I was simple minded sometimes, but in this case, it would work in my advantage.

_If they can do it, you have to too. Are you weaker than them?_ I taunted myself.

_No, I can do It, just as easily as they can._

I walked in and greeted the coach. I caught Alice giving a small wave, which I returned with a small grin.

First Bella, then Alice, not bad as far as classes go.

Then I remembered the kiss between Jasper and Alice.

_Taken_, I reminded myself.

I was in luck, it was a free class today and I was not required to dress out today. I went over and sat on the bleachers.

I watched the humans playing basketball, but keeping an eye on Alice and her brother, the mind reader Edward. They both seemed to be having a conversation without speaking; Alice would glance at me and then back to Edward, who then would nod.

_Stupid mind reader_, I thought.

Edward laughed to Alice. Then I heard his thoughts.

"_That's odd.... I know I heard him think stupid 'mind reader', but now, nothing but my own thoughts, hmmm."_

Then I heard someone else whispering.

"He thinks he is so cool, with his stupid motorcycle, it's freaking raining here!"

I saw who's conversation it was from the corner of my eye. Two boys holding a basketball, were whispering and shooting glances at me. I smiled to myself.

"Exactly! Just because all the girls are checking him out. I bet he thinks he is better than us."

"Yeah, like those Cullens!"

I looked at Edward and Alice. I knew they heard them, because they were smiling.

"You think you can hit him from here? Bet he will feel stupid when you hit him with the ball!"

I noticed Alice and Edward tensed when they said this, most likely wondering what I would do.

_As if I would let these idiots do that to me._

I heard the ball flying at me, Alice called, "Watch out!" and without a glance I caught the ball.

The two guys looked so mad, I almost laughed. One of them ran towards me.

"Sorry, I missed."

_More like missed _me, I thought to myself, but said, "No problem, but just so you know, the basket is that way," I smiled, pointing to the hoop.

He blushed, embarrassed, knowing most of the kids around us heard me. I also noticed Alice laughing silently next to Edward, who wore a face torn between laughter and caution.

I ignored the rest of the class until about five minutes before the end. Edward, followed by Alice, walked over to me.

"Hey Kaylab, how is school?" Edward asked, then added so quickly and silently that only Alice and I would hear ,"Carlisle would like to know if you would join us tonight."

I nodded and said, "It's good," then added, "Maybe, when?"

"That's good to hear," Alice said, "Is after school, ok?"

I answered in vampire speed, "I will follow you then."

Class ended and I left for lunch.

Alice invited me once more to sit with them, as did Edward, but again, I politely declined.

I walked through the lunch lines grabbing my props, or lunch.  
I walked to an empty table, as I watched the Cullens head to a table alone.  
Though in truth, I did want to join them, mainly because I was tired of being alone.

I sat down and noticed a small group of girls walking over, I held my breath just in case.

"Hi, I'm Erica," one of them said.

"Kaylab," I said pretending to breath.

"Mind if we join you?"

Dang it, I can hardly tell them no.

"Sure," I said, as kindly as I could.

This was not going to help me, I knew that much. I was lucky they began to prattle on about unimportant things and I left my mind block them, as well as their sent out.

I guess I appeared to be absorbed in their conversation, because I heard the one called Rosalie say in a whisper I almost missed.

"I'm glad he did not sit with us, no, I don't care if Carlisle wanted us to be nice. So what if he is an acquaintance of Eleazar."

I gritted my teeth and in the calmest voice I could muster, I told the girls who sat down with me, "Sorry, I still need to speak to a teacher."

I got up and walked away out the doors nearest to the Cullens. As I got closer, I growled under my breath, for them only to hear. They tensed up, ready for me, but I said, "Screw you."

I walked right out the doors, as I headed towards the parking lot, debating whether or not to skip the rest of my classes.

I felt someone heading towards me. I growled quietly, knowing any human would miss it.

However, I heard Alice's voice say, "Sorry."

I looked at her in surprise, thinking she followed me, but remembering she was not there when I left.

I knew I was not mad at the entire Cullens coven. I sighed and took hold of my feelings.

"No, I am sorry, I didn't mean to growl at you."

She smiled, "It's ok, Rosalie does that to everyone."

I said nothing at this. After a minute of silence she asked, "So, are you still..."

I cut her off, "No. I am not going..... Not today."

I thought of Carlisle and Esme.

"Please apolgize to Carlisle and Esme for me. Tell them I had not finished settling in yet."

She nodded.

"Thanks."

As nice as it was to be here with Alice, I turned and left back toward the school buildings. I should at least finish the first day.

I ignored the rest of my classes counting the minutes until the end. When the final bell rang, I got up quickly and headed for the parking lot.

I had almost reached it, when I was the Cullens were climbing into the silver Volvo that I parked next to. I stood there planning to wait for them to go, when I remembered I had not returned the signed slip into the office.

I turned and headed the long way around to the main office.

As I reached the building I caught sight of Edward Cullen rushing away at barely human speed to the parking lot. I was still angry enough with Rosalie to ignore him.

I walked through the doors, only to be bumped into by someone.

_Cushion the impact!_ I warned myself just in time.

"Ouph," I said, as I caught hold of someone. If I had not cushioned the impact they would have felt like they had ran into a brick wall.

Then the familiar scent of wild flowers caught up to me.

"Oh! Hey Bella. Nice bumping into you again," I teased.

She looked up at me and blushed, "Yeah. Hey Kaylab."

I noticed she was glancing towards the parking lot.

"Looking for someone?" I asked.

She blushed harder and I held my breath as she said, "N-n..no."

Her irregular heartbeat told me she was lying.

"Well, I gotta turn in this slip. Can you hold on for a second?"

She nodded.

I rushed into the office and turned in the slip. I returned to see Bella still waiting. I took a step forward and stopped myself.

_Easy Kaylab you made it through the day, don't mess it up now._

I took a steadying breath and walked over to her.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" she asked.

I searched my head for something to answer with.

"Oh, I just wanted to know how your classes went?"

Her heartbeat quickened again as she said, "Fine" her voice cracking ever so slightly.

I smiled. She was very pretty and there was something about her. Was it her scent? No, it was not just that.

While most of the other humans shied away or stared at me, she was kind. This was something new to me.

"Great," I told her. "Well I hope me and you can be friends. Lets hang out some time," I added lamely.

"Sure, that sound good," she answered.

I noticed that her heart, while beating faster than normal, was steady, so I could tell she meant it.

I walked her to her truck.

"Where's your car?" she asked looking around.

I laughed.

"I don't have one."

She looked at me like I said something in Latin.

"But how are you getting home?" she looked genuinely concerned.

I smiled and pointed to my bike.

"On that?" she stared at my bike. "Won't you get wet?"

I couldn't help myself, I laughed loudly and answered her honestly as I could.

"Not if I go fast enough."

She looked slightly mad at me.

"Hey! My dad's a cop. I will report you," she threatened.

I gave her a face dripping with fear, "Oh no! I would not want that. I guess I should drive safely, right?"

She smiled and nodded, "Definitly."

_She really is worried about my safety_.

I knew I was right about her. She was a very kind person.

"Wel, now that you straightened me out," I laughed "You drive safely, too. Ok?"

I walked to my bike and after started my bike, I watched her climb into her truck and blush as her engine roared to life loudly.

Luckily, I was already wearing my helmet, so she did not see me laughing, but I thought she might have noticed me shaking a bit from the laughter.

As she drove away, I turned and headed home, surprised that I was no longer angry. Normally I held on to my anger longer than this.

I wondered why. As I pondered this, Alice's and Bella's face came into view and I smiled.


	5. Misunderstandings and Apologies

**A/N: My special shout out goes to jinmorgath and to RaCullen for reviewing my last chapter, you all rock!**

**The Connection between Eleazar will be discovered in this chapter! Along with a peek into Kaylab's past.**

**Please Review if able, I am worried the characters are not as real as the originals.**

**Chapter 5**

I made it home quickly enough, perhaps too quickly.

My anger had not fully dissipated. Rosalie made me angry, but what bothered me, was that I had been unable to remember who she reminded me of.

I went to my bookshelf looking for my address book. Finding it, I looked at a faded photo of me thirty years ago. I smiled at the others in the Photo. I tapped on the face of Carmen, Eleazar's mate, who was very fond of art. I slide my finger to Eleazar's face, who was hugging Carmen with me on one knee between them both. I was very lucky to have met them.

I flipped the photo over and read the message from them both.

_Kaylab you can always come home_ ~Carmen~

I smiled at her words, I was not a part of their family, but she made me know I would always have a home with them.

_Kaylab If you ever need advice I will be there Son_ ~Eleazar~

He always regarded me as a son, though only knowing me for a short time he would always help me.

I read the phone number he left me and felt the sudden urge to call.  
I laughed at the fact I still refused to put their number into my phone.

I dialed it quickly enough. Within the second ring someone picked up.

"Hello?"

Ugh!

"Hello Tanya," I said, as kindly as I could.

"Kaylab?!" she said happily, "I've missed you. You have not visited us in ages."

"I'm sorry Tanya, I have been so busy. I just moved," I said trying to sound sincere.

"Well Kaylab, I guess you can make it up to me," she said in what I would assume was a seductive voice. "Is Eleazar there?" I asked before she could say anymore.

It was silent for a moment then.

"Kaylab? Are you alright?"

I smiled at his concern.

"Yes Eleazar, I am fine. I made it to Forks."

In the background I heard Carmen ask, "Is that Kaylab?" then Kate, " Let me speak with him too!"

She sounded so excited, I laughed.

"Kaylab, I shall put you on speaker phone, before Kate shocks me into submission."

"Hey Kaylab! It's Kate, when are you coming? We gotta hit the mall, ok? Promise me!"

I sighed and then laughed.

Kate loved shopping and I was never able to say no to that pout of hers.

"Ok, Ok, I promise, soon. Ok Kate?"

"Kaylab, honey? Are you alright, you sound worried."

I was never able to hide anything from Carmen.

"No, everything is fine Carmen. I just had a hard day today."

"That's right, this was your first day at school. How was it?"

"It was fine, no problems, just a bit of a close call. But most of the Cullens are very kind."

"You met the Cullens? How is Carlisle?" Eleazar asked, however Carmen cut him off.

"Most?"

I knew she would catch the keyword there.

"Carlisle is fine, Esme was very kind. She reminded of my very kind mother," I laughed knowing how much she loved me calling her that.

"Oh sweety."

I could almost see them holding on to eachother.

"But don't try to butter me up and change the subject."

Drat, I hoped that would work.

"Tell me what happened."

After a moment I heard Kate yell, "Let me guess, you met the darling Rosealie Hale?" I heard her laugh.

"Yes. She reminded me of someone, but I cannot remember who."

I heard Kate giggle and say she wanted to tell me something in private.

"Tanya," she said simply.

I was confused.

"What about her?"

Then it hit me. Rosalie reminded me of Tanya.

"That's it!"

She laughed and I was not able to hear anyone in the background, she must have gone outside.

"Kay?" she used my nickname.

"Yeah, Kat?" as I did hers.

"Come home soon, ok..?"

"You know me, Kat."

"Yeah, I do, that's why I am asking."

Yeah, I forgot how close Kate and I were. Before I could tell her anything, she said, "Say hi to Alice for me ok? Here is Eleazar again."

"Kaylab?"

I did not answer right away, thinking about how lonely I was making Kate. She was very dear to me, we knew we would never be mates, but we were close enough.

"Kaylab?" Eleazar repeated.

"Dad? If it's alright I am going to be over on the weekend."

Eleazar understood.

"I will see you then, Son. I know it is hard there, but Carlisle will help, ok? Remember what I told you." "Ok, Dad. I gotta go, I should meet with Carlisle."

I hung up the phone after our goodbyes.

I turned and ran out my door heading straight for the Cullen's home.

As I arrived, I heard raised voices.

Someone left.

I was worried someone might have been hurt.

I ran up the stairs only to hear the door being pulled open and a blur of blond hair lunge at me.

I crouched instinctively grabbing her hand and flipping backward throwing her past me.

"What did you do!" She roared at me.

I let loose a primal growl, making her hesitate.

I felt two figures rushing up behind me and I leapt hard upwards and back, flipping behind them as two more dashed past me.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were now facing me and I was aware of two more behind me, but they were not threatening me.

"STOP IT!" I heard Esme and Alice call. I stood up for only a fraction of a second, but returned to my crouch.

"You attack me for no reason!" I roared again "I will kill all three of you!"

I felt the rage rush to my head, I knew this would be hard, if Esme fought against me I knew I could not strike her. It would be the same with Alice, they both reminded me too much of Kate and Carmen.

I quickly began to strategizes. I would need to take of the big one, Emmett, first.

They began to rush at me, I ran forward as well I rammed my shoulder with as much force as I could throwing Jasper as far back as I could, throwing my elbow around I caught Rosalie in the chest knocking her back.

Emmett grabbed me, I felt like I was in a vice. But I let loose a growl and threw myself forward tossing him over me and as he slammed into the ground I leapt on top of him. I locked his arm backwards, ready to rip it off and had my other hand on the back of his neck.

"Move and I take his head!" I yelled in almost another roar.

I saw Jasper slide slowly closer and I twisted Emmett's arm. He growled in pain and that made Jasper stop.  
Rosalie had frozen the moment she saw me on top of Emmett.

I saw a silver Volvo pull up the drive.

Just what I need, another hot headed vampire. Where the hell is Carlisle when I needed him.

"What's going on here!" I heard Carlisle's voice.

I looked to the Volvo and saw him getting out alone.

So I guess Edward left_._

I counted one less opponent.

Esme and Alice came down towards me. Still feeling no threat from them, I breathed in slowly, letting go of the rage.

"I said, what's going on here? Kaylab what are you doing to my son!" he yelled at me.

But before I could answer, Rosalie yelled, "I have no clue what he did to Edward! But Edward ran from here."

I felt the rage building again.

Why was I being accused. I barely spoke to Edward. Why was it my problem or fault he ran.

"What?" Carlisle was confused.

I decided now would be my only chance to get away. Though I would have killed all three of them, I knew it would hurt Esme and Alice and to me that would be like hurting Carmen and Kate.

Remembering Kate's message, I said, "Alice, Kate asked me to say 'hi'."

Then I remembered my promise to see them soon. I cannot break my promise to them.

I pulled Emmett up and threw him into Jasper and Rosalie.

I leapt forward and dashed into the trees, dodging between them, hoping to make enough distance.  
I did not stop, even when I caught the words, "ROSALIE YOU IDIOT!"

I made it home in record time.

I threw my address book, a book of Art made for me by Carmen and a few other special items into my napsack.

I had to hurry, if they came to fight again, I knew I would not be so lucky a second time.  
I focused all I could on my senses of smell and hearing; I needed as much warning as I could get.

I was stupid. I did not want to hurt Esme, who reminded me too much of my by all rights mother Carmen. I purposely did not harm them.  
If Carlisle joined the fight, I was unsure of whether or not I could strike him, Eleazar's words kept blaring in my head.

_Trust your eyes!_

I knew what he meant, he always told me my eyes saw the truth for what it was. As I told myself Eleazar's words, I knew I could not strike at Carlisle.

The phone rang, making me crouch and growl in defense. I looked around and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Kaylab?! Are you alright! What happened? Carlisle called me to speak to you." It was Eleazar.

"I...I," I was unable to speak. I almost hurt his friend's family, no matter the reason, I should not have done it.

"It's OK. Kaylab."

I sucked in breaths.

"I'm sorry Eleazar! They attacked me! I did not want to do anything to your friend, please forgive me!" I sobbed into the phone.

I let him down. What would Carmen think, she asked me to not be so violent.

"Kaylab." It was Carmen. I sobbed harder.

"Please. Please," I began to beg, I did not want her to hate me.

"Son."

I stopped breathing.  
"It's ok. Carlisle called me to ask you to forgive his family," Eleazar said calmly.

"You did nothing wrong," Carmen soothed.

"But..." I tried to say, but she stopped me.

"Kaylab. Stop. It's ok."

I began to breath, "Yes, mom."

"Good boy."

Eleazar took the phone.  
"Kaylab, do you trust me still?" he asked calmly.

I nodded, then answered, "Yes."

"Please, go back to the Cullen's home."

I inhaled sharply.

"They wish to apologize. You will be safe."

"Ok," I said quietly. I thought about facing them all alone.

"Your family will be there over the phone, waiting there, ok?" He emphasized the word family.

I felt safer.

Then Kate called over the phone, "Tell Alice if they hurt you, I'm gonna go down there and break all her credit cards!"

I laughed at her threat, knowing her well enough to know she was serious.

"OK, I am going now ,ok?" I hung up after their assurances.

I headed back to the Cullen's home slower then I would normally. I kept downwind, focusing for any sound of them.

I made it to their yard. I waited for a few moments more, watching the six people inside the main room.

A few were pacing. I wondered if I should really go in there, when I heard Eleazar's voice on a speaker.

I breathed in once more, realizing again I did not really need to breath.  
I walked cautiously up the steps again, ready for anything.

I was surprised when Alice answered the door. She waved at me and as I entered, she stood in front of me, acting like a guard.

Alice smiled at me, as I realized what she was doing.

"Thanks Kate!" I laughed, as I heard her laugh as well.

Carlisle walked forward first.

"Kaylab. I cannot express how sorry I am for how we acted. Can you...," I stopped him there.

"I cannot accept your apology, Carlisle. You did nothing wrong."

I felt horrible that Carlisle was apologizing. Esme got up and opened her mouth and I almost yelled out,

"No!"

She looked surprised, but Carmen's voice floated through the phone.

"Esme, were you about to apologize?" I heard her laugh softly.

"Of Course," Esme answered her, " I almost let something so horrible happen, Carmen."

Carmen explained, "It will do no good Esme, he would feel horrible if you tried."

Esme looked at me as Carmen said this and I nodded furiously.

She smiled at me, "That very sweet of you, dear."

"I _do_ expect an apology from others, though." I looked at the three who attacked me.

"Kaylab," Carmen and Eleazar's voice came out in warning.

"No, he does deserve that much. I noticed how hard it was not to hurt them," Carlisle said.

That made me feel guilty.

"Fine. I want it just from Rosalie," she turned in point refusal.

"No," she almost growled.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said, however Emmett asked.

"Why not us, though?"

I smiled at him.

"Because, I could guess she is your mate. I would expect nothing less from you, Emmett."

He laughed at my reasoning. Then I turned to Jasper.

"I can tell you came out of wanting to protect your family. I could never accept it from you either."

Then I turned to Rosalie.

"You, on the other hand. Attacking me without any provocation. Nearly getting your other family members hurt."

"Kaylab," Eleazar said in a calm manner, "Enough, I know you know better."

I looked down, "Sorry, Eleazar."

I turned to Carlisle, "I said too much, I am sorry Carlisle."  
Rosalie stormed away, but as she slammed the door I heard, "Sorry."

It was silent for a moment, then Kate said simply over the phone, "Tanya."

I broke out laughing.

I turned to the rest of the Cullen family, "So, why did you attack me?"

After they explained that, though Carlisle and Alice knew Edward left for personal reasons, Rosalie assumed that I was the culprit.

Eleazar told me he had to hunt with Carmen and if I would stay at the Cullens for a while more. I assured him that I would.

Jasper told me that he was impressed that I fought three of them so easily. I told him that he had most likely underestimated me and that I was very scared the whole time.

Emmett said I was lucky that I managed to get him, I playfully teased that we could go anytime. He seemed up for it, but one look from Esme had him sitting on the couch quiet.

I heard Kate promise that I would go shopping with Alice once. Where was my say in this? Alice was laughing and I asked her what she thought of the threat made by Kate and she shivered.

"I knew she would not do anything though."

I laughed. Yup, just like Kate.

"Then what was the bodyguard thing?" She frowned and walked over to sit on Jasper's lap.

I looked outside, to see the sun was beginning to rise.

"I must be off."

I thanked Esme and Carlisle for the warm welcome. I felt a bit awkward as Esme hugged me.

Alice told me that she would be ready to go shopping this weekend.

"I am going to see Eleazar this weekend. Sorry," I said, smiling as I mentioned the promise.

"Oh, don't worry, me and Jasper are going too. You both get to carry our bags."

I looked at Jasper, who looked like he was just sentenced to death.

I laughed and left the house with a final wave.

I was just into the forest when I heard a twig break.

It was Rosalie.

"Kaylab... I'm....I'm."

I smiled at her.

"It's fine Rosalie, you were worried about your brother. Besides, no harm done."

She turned and went right back to the garage. I turned back to the forest and ran home.

In my mind, I ran through each Cullen member once more.

Yes, I can trust them.... Even Rosalie.

******************************************************************************

**A/N: Well, I hope it was exciting for you, I hoped to show you little tidbits about Kaylab's personality along with his past. No, sorry, he will not become Kate's mate. (I really want him to though, maybe there might be a change I don't know). Their relationship will be explained in time, maybe when he goes to visit her. I plan to keep everyone with who SM meant them to be; Kate will meet Garrett. If and when I get that far, I hope to do all the books, but that might take a while. lol I hope the fight scene was done well enough. I hope I hit a few tears during that phone call, I hope you were also about to see how much their love means to Kaylab and how much he want to please them. And how Eleazar and Carmen met Kaylab will be found out soon. Please look forward to it, I promise it will be worth the wait,**

**~PS~ If you have any ideas you might like to see, feel free to tell me, I am always on the lookout for a great idea. (The credit card threat was one I thought of I hope it was funny enough)**

**Please Read and Review.**


	6. Getting Along

**A/N: A special Thanks to Racullen and Supermanisgay for the reviews. I will try to put space in lol but I have the habit of when I am excited in my writing to forget but I am going to give it a shot. Rachael thanks I might take you up on the offer of help lol.**

**Chapter 6**

**KPOV**

I made it home well before light. I felt much better than I had a few hours ago. Glancing around at the mess I made in my attempt to get away, I shook my head at my foolishness.

I quickly cleaned up the mess and changed clothes.

_Well at least I am not bored,_ I thought, as I went to my mirror in the bathroom.

I looked carefully into my eyes.

I could see that they weren't nearly as light as this morning. What once was a golden yellow as now more of a deeper topaz.

_Damn it. That fight last night really took it out of me. Should I hunt? No, I should be fine; I just hunted a day ago._ I convinced myself.

I mean what were the chances of last night happening again. I glanced at the clock. I had plenty of time, so I headed through the house to make a second check that everything was how a normal human's house should be. The blinking light on my phone caught my attention. I had a message? But who knows my number here? I checked it with interest.

"Hello, Kaylab. Is this recording? It is? Oh! Ahem. Kaylab, this is Eleazar. Carmen wanted me to make sure you did not forget to shop for food. Ok? She is very worried about you. I know you can do this. Good bye."

I smiled at the message, but I could still hear movement. So I waited.

"Oh!"

Click. The message ended. I laughed at this.

Poor Eleazar; he was never good with answering machines. I was surprised he was the one to leave the message. Carmen knew how to leave messages and makes sure they sound human enough, just in case.

Eleazar's message was human enough of course. I would have to shop for human food to look as human as possible.

But why did he not have Carmen leave the message? I smiled as I realized why. I bet Carmen was not the worried one. I erased the message and headed out side.

I thought about carrying the human food on my bike; it would not be difficult, but it might look odd.

Then I remembered. My new car I bought should be arriving today before I get home. I could go and gather food with it.

I ran out the door, grabbing my school bag on the way out. I got on my bike and headed to school. As I was parking, I saw the silver Volvo pull up to park next to me.

I took off my helmet, as they got out of their car. Rosalie looked at me and turned away, walking away without a word. Emmett on the other hand called out loudly.

"Kaylab! How's it going?"

I laughed at how nice he was being, seeing as how I almost seriously hurt him a few hours ago.  
"Hey Emmett. I am good," I smiled, then added, "How's the arm?" I teased.

He laughed. "Not bad, but remind me to return the favor."

I growled lowly so I would only here it. Jasper smiled at this and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Kaylab, Esme wanted to invite you over tonight if you'd like," Alice asked.

"Thanks Alice, but tell Esme I need to go shopping."

At this her eyes lit up and I continued quickly, "for food."

She pouted at this and I smiled. Then an idea hit me.

"Tell you what, when I need to get some clothes you can tag along ok." I got a bit worried as she bounced up and down and started to plan the whole day out. I gave Jasper a worried look and he padded my shoulder then said in an audible whisper, "Good luck."

I heard a loud thundering sound coming from the street. I glanced towards the sound and saw Bella and her beast of a truck pulling in. I told the Cullens I would see them later tonight, after I finished my errands.

"You going to sit with us?" I was surprised that Jasper had asked, apparently sensing my surprise with that talent of his, he backtracked.

"If you want."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Jasper, I think I will." Then I headed towards Bella.

I took a deep breath, just in case, and held it, as I said, "Hello Bella."

She turned, surprised that someone had called out to her. Realizing who it was she relaxed a bit.

"Oh, Hey Kaylab."

"So how was your night? Did you sleep well?" I asked.

I noticed that her heartbeat was rising steadily. Her face began to blush a bit.

"Yes, it was fine. And yours? Did you sleep well?" I watched as she looked around slightly. I looked around as well and saw what she was looking at; a group of girls were staring at her. I recognized that some of the girls were the ones following me around the other day. I sighed, thinking about how they would probably become a nuisance and realized my mistake to late.

_Damn my breath!_

I locked my muscles and looked at Bella, she still was glancing around. Better get out of here.

"Yes, last night was a interesting one."

I breathed in a little as I could.

I winced as her scent of wildflowers made my mouth water with venom.

"We better get to class."

I tried to ignore the burning feeling in my throat. I bet I could keep her here a little longer. Maybe I could get her alone..... NO! I shook myself mentally. I can do this. I can handle this burning.

I turned my head and took a quick breath.

"Can I walk you to class?" I asked Bella. She blushed even redder, but nodded none the less.

I did not take her hand just to be safe, but walked closely, as we headed to Mr. Mason's English class. We sat down, while she started to pull out she book and notebook I turned away from her and breathed in.

_Strong as ever_. I thought to myself. _But bearable_.

Mr. Mason came in and called the class to order.  
She sat paying attention to class, I paid attention to her. The more I looked at her the prettier she appeared to me.

Mr. Mason call on me and asked a question. I sighed, as I turned to him.

Glancing at Bella's notes and at the board, I answered his question easily. He looked slightly surprised that I answered and as he turned to write something on the board, I heard him mumble, "thought he wasn't paying attention, but it looks like he knows the materials."

I felt Bella's eyes on me and I turned to look at her.  
She blushed at being caught looking and looked down.

I smiled at this; at least when she looks at me, it is not lust filled like all the other girls.

Class ended quickly enough. I got up to leave, looking at Bella still gathering her things, when a blond boy passed me.

"Hey Bella."

Bella looked up and smiled kindly to the boy, "Hey Mike."

I was about to leave, when I noticed Bella was drawing back slightly talking to this Mike.  
She looked so uncomfortable, that I felt a sudden urge to help her.

I noticed Mr. Mason had just stepped out the door and got an idea.

I walked up behind Mike.

"Hey Bella," I smiled at Bella, who seemed to be relieved that I was there.

"Oh, hey Kaylab."

I looked at Mike, who appeared annoyed at the intrusion.

"Hey Mike, Mr. Mason said he needed you," I informed him with perfect confidence in my lie.

"Oh?" he said and looked around.

"Yeah he stepped outside to look for you. He looked a bit mad too," I added.

Mike looked worried and went out to talk to Mr. Mason. Bella looked happy he left.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"No problem," I assured her.

"I wonder what Mr. Mason wanted?" She wondered out loud.

"Nothing," I answered her.

She looked confused by this.

"But I thought you said."

I smiled and told her I had lied.

"You know, you shouldn't lie," she informed me.

"Sorry," I said simply. "But you looked like you needed an escape plan."  
She blushed at this, mumbled a word of thanks and said she felt bad that it was so obvious.

"See you later Bella," I said, as we parted for our classes.

I watched her leave and I laughed as I saw her trip twice. I shook my head at her clumsiness.

I headed towards my own class, thinking how nice it was to have a friend like Bella, but then I was worried a bit wondering if Bella thought the same as me. I was slightly absorbed in my thoughts, but Bella's name pulled me from them.

"So did you see that new girl Bella yet?" A tall boy with black hair said to his friend.

"Yeah, I am going to ask her out, she is my type," he answered.

_Stupid child,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh yeah? What type is that?" his friend asked.

"The shy and quiet type. They don't put up much of a fight," he said.

I felt a small burst of anger. I stopped and turned to them.

"What?" the blond haired boy said, straightening up, trying to look intimidating.

I looked at his friend and glared at him, as I said, "Leave now," holding back a growl.

Without a word to his friend, he turned and almost ran away.

I then turned back to his blond friend.

"You got a problem or what?" He flexed his pathetic muscles.

I glanced around making sure there was no one around and in a flash I slammed him against the lockers behind him.

He struggled uselessly.

"If you even go near her…" I said in an almost whisper.

"I. Will. Kill. You." I let a growl slip as I said each word, dripping with honest malice.

" Yeah?" He said trying to sound tough.

I had my hand on his throat and lifted him off his feet for a moment.

"Yeah." I said, then released him letting him fall to the floor in a heap and headed for class.

During gym, I had to dress out. I changed quickly.

Alice walked up to me and asked, "You mind pairing up with me?"

I shrugged, still thinking about what had transpired.

"Don't worry about it, I would have done the same," she said in a pitch no one else would hear.

"You saw that?" I asked

She laughed and tapped her head.

I rolled my eyes.

When school was over, I headed over to my bike.  
I noticed Bella, walking toward her truck. I got on my bike, but Alice appeared and stopped me.

"What?" I asked her, but she merely shook her head and pointed towards Bella.  
I watched and saw the same blond boy walking in her direction.

I felt a growl rising, but Alice shook her head again.

The rest of the Cullens were watching as well. Before I could move to keep the lowlife away from Bella, he caught sight of her.  
I was able to hear a whimper come from him, as he turned and went in the opposite direction.

Alice and I started to laugh, then she said, "Guess he took you seriously."

I nodded and said, "I was."

Emmett looked at us and asked, "What'd we miss?"

Alice told him that she would tell him later. Still laughing, I got on my bike and headed home to pick up my new car.

As I pulled up, I was just in time, it would seem. They were just unloading my new car.

I greeted the delivery people.

"Are you Kaylab Andrews?" One of them asked.

"Yes," I answered and signed the forms.

I parked my bike inside the garage and hurried out. I could not help to admire this car; the moment I saw it I had to have it. This car set me back a bit, but it was worth it.  
I forget how many bank accounts I had, each with gaining interest.

I climbed into my new car. I could smell the fresh leather and I was itching to see how fast it could go.

I turned the key and listened to it purr softly.

Finally, I pulled out and headed to the FoodMart.

I was still in my own little world as I drove. I parked and got out, still smiling at my car.

"Whoa, an Austin Martin DBS!" I heard someone say.

I looked at him. Still staring at my car, he said, "Nice ride, man."

I smiled, "Oh, yeah."

I walked into the store, noticing how many people were standing in the rain looking at my car.

_Maybe it attracts too much attention._ I thought to myself.

I grabbed hold of one of the small metal carts and pushed it down the aisles, ignoring the look from the women in the store and politely declining each of the female clerks, as they asked if I would like some help.

I walked around, realizing I had no idea what I should buy, when a sudden scent of wildflowers passed me.  
I turned and called out, "Bella?"

She turned in surprise.

"Oh! Kaylab, what are you doing here?"

I smiled at her question.

"Shopping."

She blushed, realizing the obviousness of her question. "Right."

I saw she had a lot of food already. I looked at my empty cart and looked around lost.

"Well, see you later Bella."

I turned and started to look around pointlessly.

Guess I should just grab at random.

I stopped at the frozen dinner section and started to pile them in.

I turned, as I heard a small laugh.

Bella was behind me, holding a loaf of bread.

"What?" I asked slightly embarrassed, knowing if I had still been able to blush, I would have.  
"Oh nothing," she said still smiling.

I looked at my cart and laughed.

"You don't do the shopping normally, huh?" she asked politely.

I shook my head.

"Can you tell?" I laughed.

"Why don't you have your mom or dad do it?" She asked

"I live alone," I said and she looked down.

"Sorry," she mumbled, blushing as she did.

"No big deal Bella, I have been alone for a while," I said, not telling her for quite how long I have been on my own.  
She smiled when she understood that I was not hurt by her question.

"You need some help?" She offered.

"Yeah, I think I do, thanks."

We walked through the store, talking about our parents.

I told her I did not remember my parents and that I was happy when I met Carmen and her husband, who treated me like family.

I was more interested about her parents. I asked her about her dad, who I found out was the police chief and about her mother and her new husband Phil.

She seemed to talk about her mother like you would speak about your own child. When I pointed this out, she said she took care of her mother.

"She's my best friend," she said simply.

I asked her about the details of her moving here, as she did to me. I found it interesting she seemed to blush a lot as she spoke.

We were already heading to our cars, as we finished up our conversation.

She was blushing, as I asked her about Phoenix.

"You're very pretty when you blush," I said without real thought.

I was about to say something before she would feel awkward, but she mumbled something unintelligible.

"Well, I gotta go," we both said at the same time.

I listened to her heart beating, as she got into her car, telling me I did not need to get wet helping her put her groceries into her car. I, of course, ignored that and helped her anyways.

I watched her drive away, then headed to my own car.

I was surprised by the number of people near it.

"Yeah, it's real fast. I just bought it." I heard someone say, as I walked up.

It was the blond boy, named Mike Newton, leaning on my new car.

Instead of getting angry, I walked up calmly and said, "Wow Mike. Nice car."

He nodded smugly, "I know. I just bought it."

A girl near him asked, "Can I get a ride some time?"

"Not right now though, I need to go grab something from the store," he said quickly.

Thinking now would be the best time, I walked over to him.

"Excuse me Mike," I moved to the driver's door and pulled out my keys unlocking it.

Without a word, I tossed in the food and got in. I heard a few laughs and tried not to smile, as I turned on the engine and drove away.

I looked out the mirror, as the girl walked away from a very embarrassed Mike.

That night I headed to the Cullen's house. They all welcomed me kindly, well almost all.

"Hello Rosalie," I said politely, trying to show no hard feelings, what she ignored.

She headed straight to the garage; I heard her hitting metal.

"Don't mind her, Kaylab," Jasper said. "She is embarrassed for acting like that and embarrassing Carlisle like that."

When I heard this, I felt better and calmer. I looked at him and he smiled guiltily.

"Just wondering if I could, if I did it to everyone at once."

"Glad you found out," I said with a laugh, not really mad.

I understood, I wanted to know about how my gift worked in every circumstance too. I talked to each

Cullen, but when Alice began to tell about the incident at school, I took the chance to talk to Carlisle. I heard a booming laugh, as I knocked on his office door.

"Come in, Kaylab."

I opened the door and stepped in.

"What can I do for you, Kaylab?" Carlisle asked, as I sat down.

"Well, Mr. Cullen," I started, but he interrupted.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

I smiled at him, "Ok, Carlisle."

I asked him about how it was when he was turned. He told me about his past and I listened with full attention.

When he told me about how he learned about animal blood, I was surprised. And a little embarrassed.

"So.... You never drank human blood before?" I felt immense guilt.

I was surprised when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Kaylab, it is different for all of us. In my time there was a lot of wild life. From what Eleazar told me, if you don't mind my saying so I agree with him," he told me.

"What did he say?" I was curious about what they said.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly. "He was proud of the way you handled your control. I am personally amazed at it."  
Now I was very glad blushing was not a vampire thing.

However, I still felt guilty.

"But I still have killed out of my thirst. I mean I am a monster. Even more so when I think about how you did it."

"Kaylab. You need to forgive yourself. You don't understand how amazing it was that you held on as much as you did. During the first year, most are consumed by the need for blood. From what Eleazar said you killed two people. Two people in a year," he repeated, reminding me about the number.

"Yes, two." I meant it in a different way. It was true I killed a few by a vampire's standard, but I still have killed.

"I must say that I am impressed by your idea though," he said with interest.

I nodded. "Well, where I lived there were a lot of blood banks. I really did not want to hurt anyone."

"Still at least no one was killed, it must have been hard on you. From what I heard about cold blood."

I remembered the nausea from those time and grimaced. I talked to Carlisle for a while longer, before heading back downstairs to say my goodbye.

"Try not to threaten anyone tomorrow, Kaylab," Emmett joked.

I smiled at him and replied, "No problem, I will save it for kicking your butt."

He growled in a playful fashion.

The next two days passed without much interest. I spent them talking to Bella and learning more about her and hunting with the Cullens.

On Friday, Bella invited me to the beach. I told her I was interested and that I might be there. However that plan was squashed when I arrived at the Cullen's house that night. They told me about the treaty with the wolves and that I must abide by them as well or risk all their lives.

I was surprised that there were werewolves. I always heard about them, that they were wild animals that changed only by the moonlight, but Carlisle had told me these were different.

I was saddened, but understood the treaty. They took me to see where the border was and warned me not to cross the line while hunting or otherwise.

While out, I invited them all to my home.

Rosalie was impressed by my car. I smiled, "Well I need to find someone to tune it. If you're interested." She smiled at me and accepted.

Emmett tore through my video games and when he found my football, he invited me to play with them some time. I agreed happily; it had been a long time since I had a good time in a company.

Jasper was immersed in my study. I told him he was welcome to borrow any books he liked, as I had read them all already. I was very interested when he told me he lived during the civil war. We began to talk about strategies, when I saw Esme wandering through the hall. It appeared that the house had been renovated.

"Well Esme, if you ever have some time, I would love some help redoing the house."

She hugged me kindly and told me she would be happy to. Seeing her smile made me very happy. It reminded of when I would pose for Carmen.

I found Alice looking through my closet.

"What are you looking for?" I inquired.

"Who did this to you?" she asked in a horrified voice.

"Um, I did, why?" I was confused by her question.

"I am taking you shopping," she declared in a proud voice.

Before I could say anything, I saw her in my mind, bothering me over and over, until I gave in.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, I'll go," I answered, fearing that vision.  
She laughed and said, "I guess you seeing that was easier than me making you."

Sighing loudly, I said good bye to them as they left.

I stopped Rosalie, "Hey, Rose, catch. " I tossed her my keys.

She looked surprised and she looked almost lit up as she caught them easily in the dark.  
"Just don't break it, ok?" I laughed, as she ran to the car making everyone climb in.

Carlisle and Esme did not join them, but came to speak to me, as the others all drove off.

"That's very kind of you, Kaylab," Esme said kindly.

I shrugged. "No big deal Esme, I love your family."

"You are always welcome, Kaylab," Carlisle said as he patted my shoulder.

They left together into the woods and I had a suspicion that they were taking the long way home.

*****************************************************************************

**The next chapter will be Kaylab's weekend in Alaska. Remember Edward is up there, that was why you did not see him here.**

**Kaylab will inform the Cullens as to where there wayward son is after a call from Tanya.**


	7. Remembering The Past

**A/N: Thanks to my favorite reviewer Racullen for taking time to read my story and to answer your questions: This chapter will show some of Kaylab's past, hopefully you will see why he seems so volatile, and Alice has not seen much about Bella yet only that Edward wanted to kill her.**

**Supermanisgay thanks for the review too, I am really happy to hear you are enjoying the story.**

**Please Enjoy**

********************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 7**

**KPOV**

I watched the Cullen's leave with a feeling of longing. I smiled at my promise to see those who I was able to call family.

I went back inside and headed to my study. I looked for a medical book to distract myself for a few hours.

After a few hours, I decided to gather what I would need to take on my little weekend trip.  
I finished in a matter of minutes. I checked the time, it was already four in the morning.

My cell phone rang, I checked the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello, Tanya," I said in a polite voice.

"Kaylab," she said in a voice that made me shiver slightly.

I could tell she was going to seductive and failing horribly to me. But she was the leader of the coven Eleazar and Carmen were in, so I knew she was not that bad.

"So, Kate tells me you're coming this weekend. I can't wait to see you. You know, Edward is here and I am happy to have you both here together," she said in the same voice.

"Edward? As in Edward Cullen?" This information was intriguing, from what Carlisle has said they did not know where Edward was.

"What is he doing up there?' I asked.

"I don't know. He seems to want to be alone. I am going to try to talk to him. Well, I will see you soon alright?" She said slightly distracted.

Then she hung up, without letting me get in a word in edge wise.

"I should go tell Carlisle," I said to myself.

I grabbed my back and went outside. I locked the door and headed out to my bike.

"Hey buddy, you ready for a long ride?" I asked.

Yes, I know I was talking to my bike, but it was something more than a vehicle to me.

I got on and set off to the Cullen's home. I pulled up their driveway. Esme came out to meet me.

"Kaylab, is everything alright?" she asked me in a concerned voice.

I smiled at her. "Yes Esme, everything is fine. I have news about Edward."

She smiled back at me, as I told her this. I was happy to be able to bring her some good news. She ushered me into the house, where the rest of her family was waiting, apparently they heard me.

"Kaylab, what have you heard?" Carlisle asked. The look on his face was full of concern.

I gave him a reassuring smile.

"He is fine, Carlisle. He is in Denali."

He looked relieved as I gave him the news.

"Since I am heading there now, is there anything you would like me to tell him if I see him?"

Esme walked over to Carlisle and put her arms around him.

"Please Kaylab, tell him we are here for him when he needs us," Esme said.

I nodded, as they all waved me off. All except for Rosalie, who I could already tinkering away with my car. I walked back over to my bike. After a moment of kind farewells, I started my bike once again.

I managed to see Jasper admiring my bike, before I took off.

_Maybe Jasper should get one of these._

I laughed at the idea. Perhaps I should suggest it to him when I get back.

I drove through the night. One of the best things about my bike, was the modified tank. I could ride for twice as long then on a normal bike.

By Saturday morning I was surrounded by snow. I breathed the clean air. I could not smell a human around, it was so much more different then Forks. It might have been a different planet when compared to New York. I missed Alaska.

I headed towards Tanya's home and made it just before dark. Carmen answered the door, as I killed the engine.

Carmen embraced me in a hug. As awkward as it was, I still hugged her back.

"Welcome back, Kaylab," she said warmly.

"Thanks, Carmen."

I walked in and was immediately tackled by Kate.

"Omph!" I laughed. "Hey Kate." I padded her head.

"Alice told me about your wardrobe," she mumbled into my chest.

I groaned and she laughed.

"We are going shopping now!"

I looked to Carmen and mouthed help.

"Kate, let him at least put his things down."

I smiled as Kate got off me and made me promise to hurry.

I looked around.

"Where's Tanya?"

Carmen and Kate gave me an incredulous look, but answered anyways.

"I think she went to look for Edward."

I looked around and was about to ask another question, but Carmen seemed to guess that one and answered before I could ask.

"Eleazar is meeting some of his old friends."

I nodded and Kate laughed saying, "Aww ,don't pout, Eleazar will be back soon."

I grumbled. "I am not pouting."

I stood up and looked around, in the best dignified way possible.

However, I was not able to hide the wince, as I slightly high pitched voice called my name.

"Kaylab!" Tanya shrieked and I found her hugging me.

As much as she annoyed me, I was happy she was well.

"Greetings, Tanya. How are you doing? Have you been well?" I asked her.

She began to regale me. Kate looked like she wanted to head out. I smiled at Kate and remembered Esme's message.

"Tanya, where is Edward? I have a message for him from Esme."

"Oh, knowing him he will probably be on his way home now," she said with a smug smile.

"But enough about him, how about me and you go and hunt?" she asked, as she batted her eyelashes.

Before I was forced to make up an excuse, Kate grabbed my arm and informed Tanya, "Sorry Tanya, he promised to go shopping with me."

For a moment I considered which of my choices was the lesser of two evils.

I smiled at Tanya, "I'm sorry Tanya, but I did promise. Besides I hunted on Monday. I want to try to wait as long as possible to hunt again. You know, build up some resistance."

Tanya, sensing defeat, turned to Carmen and asked about Eleazar, as I was dragged out of the house by Kate.

I smiled at the eager look on her face.

"Race ya," I yelled, as I took off running at vampire speed.

"Hey!" She yelled with a laugh, as she ran after me.

"Do you even know where the mall is?" she called after me, as we ran.

I stopped and watched her fly past me like a bullet from a gun. She gave me an evil grin and kept running.

I crouched low and shot forward chasing after her like a comet. I caught up to her easily.

We slowed, as we reached the small city that the mall was located in.

"No fair Kaylab, you have been holding back," she complained, as we walked into the mall.

I shrugged and shot her what I thought was a winning smile.

"I never said I was going to go all out, did I?"

She slapped me in my chest.

"Ready?" she asked. I sighed and smiled at her.

She had a face of a child inside a candy store at night. Her passion for shopping was unmatched, but I knew it made her happy, so I gave her a look of fear and began to tremble.

She rolled her eyes at me and pulled me into a store.

"Come on, you big baby."

I laughed at her.

Four hours and fifteen stores later, I was carrying what must of been half of each store.  
I followed Kate, as she did a little window shopping.

The human couples I passed gave me looks of pity as I followed her.

"How much of this is mine?" I asked her.

"None," she answered.

I stopped.

"Are you kidding with me?" I turned, so as to be able to look at her and she pouted at me.

"Shopping for you is going to take a lot longer," she informed me.

I turned and started towards the exit.

I felt a pull on the back of my shirt.

"Kay," I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I stared at her for a few moments.

She normally has a face of pure pleasure while shopping, but right now she looked so sad, my still heart felt like it was breaking.

"Fine Kate. One more shop. I might be a vampire, but I am not a superhero, ok?" I said softly.

She seemed to cheer up considerably.

"If we go back now and drop off the bags, will you shop with me tomorrow?" she asked looking down at her feet.

I groaned loudly and she looked up sadly.

"Yeah sure," I gave her a smile, making sure she knew I was not mad at her. We walked out together.

"There's that smile that makes my heart beat," I joked and as always she rolled her eyes at me.

I dropped off the bags the moment I made it into the house and dramatically wiped the sweat from my brow.

"My hero," Kate said and kissed my cheek. I kissed her cheek back and headed into the living room, to find Eleazar and Carmen sitting in each other's arms.

Carmen was sketching on a pad and Eleazar was reading. They did not seem to notice me, so I walked back out quietly and stepped out the door.

I looked around, finding myself alone. I ran towards the mountains and stopped when I found a small pond. It was frozen over, but there was a small formation of rocks near one side.

I sat there and watched the sun rising.

After a while, I heard someone walking up behind me. I recognized the scent.

"Hey Kate."

She walked over and sat next to me without a word. She too stared at the rising sun. After a moment, I felt her lean her head on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kay?" she asked quietly, still staring towards the horizon.

I tilted my head so mine laid on top of hers.

"Yeah, Kat, I am."

I felt her arm slide around my waist hesitantly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but you can ask as many things as you want," I said, putting one arm around her shoulders.

"But will you answer?" She asked, looking up slightly.

"I won't lie," was all I could say.

She took a deep breath, before asking.

"Would you tell me about what happened in New York?"

"Why didn't you ask Eleazar?" I asked.

She looked back down and said, "I.. I did, but he said that you would talk, when you were ready," then she added, "And he said, I should not bother you about it."

I turned my head and kissed her hair.

"About a hundred years ago, I was bitten and changed. I don't remember my life before that. Like all newborns, I guess, I craved blood. But I was unable to kill, I refused to. I stole from blood banks to stop my needs and stayed in the slums of New York, away from people. I had fed twice on humans, when I was unable to hold on any longer. But other than that, I hid away from the world. A year after my change, a vampire came to me and told me it was her who changed me. "

I stared forward as the sun began to slide behind the clouds. I looked at Kate's body, as it glittered like a diamond.

"She said, she wanted to make an army to take control of New York. At the time, I was already strained from the lack of blood and she told me, she took me and changed me for something so useless as taking control of a city. I don't remember much at that point, but the only thing I did remember was that my hand had punched through her chest and her head was no longer connected to her body."

Kate shuddered slightly and I smiled at her.

"Do I scare you?"

She laughed and said, "A little."

She still held on to me. "So what happened after that?"

I pulled her a little closer, before continuing.

"After that, I hid in an abandoned building and tried to live quietly, unfortunately the girl who created me had already started her army. I never did find out her name, nor did I really care. Those she changed, began to grow wild. I ignored them while they stayed away from my home. One day, while I was stealing blood from one of the banks, some humans had moved into the building. They were homeless and were seeking shelter from the storms. I found them hiding in the building. The old man was killed by a newborn vampire, but I had made it in time to save the two children. They were odd, they watched me kill the newborn who killed the old human, right before their eyes, but they showed no fear of me. They began to stay close to me. I was tempted many times to feed off them, but I resisted. They drew other newborns to my home though. I fought to protect them."

Kate looked at me, her eyes filled with questions.

"Why did you do it? Was that how you got those scars?"

I stared at her.

"I did not know you saw them."

She looked down, "Sorry."

I laughed and said, "It's fine, it's just not something I like to show off, you know and to answer your question; I did that, because I felt more human when I was protecting them."

Kate moved from me and tentatively lifted my shirt.

"I fought a lot of fights, many times I was outnumbered. I refused to let them die though. I used my rage and anger to fight. I learned to fight anyone I felt was a danger to them or me. One night, I had stolen food for them and made sure they were safe before looking for blood myself. I was unlucky that night."

I took a breath, remembering that night. "I thought it was unusual, on the way back I fought three newborns. There normally was not that many. As I made it to my home I heard the children scream. I ran as fast as I could to where they were to be hidden. They were surrounded by ten newborns. I did not understand why they found them so quickly. Then I noticed that one of the children had cut himself. Without thinking, I leapt at the newborns, roaring as ferociously as I could."

I felt Kate wrap her arms around me in comfort. "Idiot, fighting ten at once."

I laughed, "Well, I was not really thinking then," I paused.

A few minutes of silence later, I said in a lower voice. "I still remember them, they were crying, but they were crying as they saw me fighting, it was the first time they cried while watching me fight. I watched as they were slaughtered. I wanted to help."

I felt Kate slide a hand across my lower back. "Is that how you got these?" Gently she traced a line across the bottom of my waist.

"Yeah, that's how I met Eleazar and Carmen. I managed to kill five of the newborns before they got me. Eleazar found my body and saved me. The scars aren't noticeable anymore," I said brightly.

Kate gently pulled off my shirt. Following pale white lines over my body. "Maybe not to a human."

"They were much darker before," I said simply. I felt her lips kiss along my the scar where my arm met my shoulder. Gently she pushed me onto my back.

"I can't believe you survived this."

I laughed softly and said, "What, do you think I am a ghost?" She ignored my comment and climbed on top of me, sitting just below my waist.

I watched her trace the scars on my chest gently with her hands.

"If Eleazar had not heard my roars and growling, I might not have made it."

She leaned down and kissed the front of my shoulder and hugged me close. I held her in my arms for a moment, letting her get under control. After a few minutes she looked up at me.

"So after Carmen and Eleazar found you...," she prompted.

I took a breath and continued, "After they saved me, they showed me about animal blood. I think they knew I was trying to save those human children. That's why they saved me, I think. I stayed with them for a while. Then I met you, Tanya and Iriana."

She smiled at me, "You were quite frightening back then."

I looked at her, "Back then?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but now you're like a puppy following Eleazar and Carmen."

I put my hand on her head and messed up her hair as a response.

She laughed and then sighed, "Why did you not stay? You know, back then?"

I sat up and looked into her beautiful caramel eyes, "I still felt nervous around others."

"Where did you go?" She asked quietly, as she hugged me once more.

I put my arm around her again. "New York."

She looked at me when I said this and she asked the question I knew she would ask. "Why?"

"I go there every year. The same day every time." I said closing my eyes.

I felt her let go. I opened my eyes, to see her right in front of me. Then without a word, she threw her arms around me and kissed my lips.

I kissed her back, but after a moment, I pulled away. I smiled at her.

"Will you stay now, with me?" she asked.

I kissed her forehead, before I answered, "I would like to."

"But you won't, right?"

"No, I don't think I can yet. Not until I am ready."

"I'll wait for you," she said in almost a whisper.

"Just promise you won't wait for me, if you find someone else, ok?" I said softly into her ear.

"I doubt that will happen, remember what happen when I touch someone without thinking," she laughed.

"Don't tell me I am your choice because you can't shock me," I said, pretending to be hurt.

"It is one of the perks."

I smiled at her answer.

"Promise," I said again.

"I promise, but don't put your hopes on it," she shrugged then continued, "So, how's Forks? Remember, it is not New York, you don't have to be as tough as you were back then."

"Yeah, I know. I am still not so used to humans or vampires so close to me," I sighed.

Kate pulled closer to me.

"Kay, what about me?" she asked.

"You are one of the few I don't mind close to me, Kat," I told her honestly.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her once again.

"You know I do love you, right Kat?" I asked.

"Yup, that's why you let me shop without complaining."

Again I laughed.

Then she said, "I love you too, you know."

I pulled on my shirt again. Then with vampire speed, I picked Kate up into my arms.

"Lets head back, ok? I am sure Tanya is dieing to bother me again."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and laughed. "Don't worry, I will protect you."

I ran at full speed to Tanya's house. I set Kate down at the door, before walking in.

"Kaylab!" Tanya called from the living room. I looked at Kate and smiled.

"Coming Tanya," I called back, as Kate took my hand and gave me a small squeeze.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: So everyone knows Kaylab only lets Kate call him "Kay" just as Kate only lets him call her "Kat" (it is pronounced the same as "Kay")**

**Please Read and Review. I am not sure about this chapter and I am worried about it, I think I missed a part I had wanted to say, but as today (2/16) is my birthday, I am a bit lost lol.**

**I am not sure if they will get together or not, maybe Bella will choose him maybe not. We will just have to wait. So now you know a bit of his past, he has a hard time trusting people and is not sure of his feeling for Kate, which is one of the reasons why he does not want her to waste her time waiting if she has found someone else.**

**More about his past will be revealed by Eleazar tomorrow, as they discuss his first week.**


	8. Feelings, Thoughts, and Monsters

**A/N: First I wanted to say thanks for the birthday wishes Insane Alchemyst Wizard.**

**and thanks to both Racullen and Insane Alchemyst Wizard, for the reviews, I am very happy when I see I got one.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 8**

**KPOV**

That Sunday I spent hours shopping with Kate. By the time we entered the house she was back to normal. Well, as normal as could be for her.

When the shops finally opened we were off to shop. She was being unusually accommodating. She did not bother with short sleeve shirts, though by looking around I saw it was in fashion.

She hunted down hundreds of different shirts for me. I did not really know that there were so many different long sleeve shirts. By the afternoon, I had dozens of long sleeve shirts, button up ones to pullovers, in many dark colors that she said matched my hair color. She was not as easy on my pants though.... or my shoes.

Though I hated shopping, I was having a good time.

We reached her house before six. Carmen had asked me to model, because she had not drawn me in ages. I was happy to.

An hour into modeling, she had drawn three different pictures.

She was immersed in her fourth one, in which I was facing slightly away from her in a sitting position. I heard the door open, but did not move. Then I felt two hands on the lower part of my back and Tanya's voice in my ear.

"You know, I have yet to see you in the sunlight without your shirt Kaylab and I don't like being denied. Besides, I know Carmen would love to do one of you without these horrible long shirts."

I heard Carmen say that she was doing a different pose at the moment. I felt myself starting to get mad. I knew she did not know about my past after only Eleazar, Carmen and not Kate knew, but who was she to try to remove my clothing. Before I could do something I would regret, I felt someone jump on my back.

"Hey Kaylab, you did not give me your address. How am I supposed to mail all your stuff?" Kate said, in a slightly winy voice.

Then she turned to Tanya, "Oh, Tanya, Eleazar wanted to talk to you about his trip he was planning to London."

Tanya got up, looking at Carmen, then headed to find Eleazar. Carmen stared at Kate, even after he heard the front door close.

"Kate? Why are you on Kaylab's back?" She asked staring at Kate, but Kate smiled and simply said, "Because it was more fun than hitting his head."

I laughed and told Carmen, "She just knows how sensitive I am about my back."

I looked at Kate, "Thanks for the save, Kat."

She smiled warmly at me and said, "Always, Kay, always."

Carmen seemed to be so happy, that words failed her. I understood why she felt that way. I have never told anyone about may past, until last night that is.

Eleazar came into the room a moment later.

"Kaylab, can we talk for a minute before you go?" He asked.

I heard a slight tenor of concern in his voice. I nodded and followed him outside. He ran off towards the forest and I followed silently.

After reaching the woods, he made a sharp left and continued. I smiled and followed suit easily.

Then, as we reached some unknown location, he stopped.

He turned to look at me, as I stopped right behind him.

"Kaylab, I wanted to know about how school was going," he asked carefully studying my face.

I thought about this for a moment, wondering why we had to leave the house and travel so far into the wood for this conversation.

"It's fine, Eleazar. Why?"

He watched me for a moment longer, before answering.

"Have you met anyone special, or perhaps found something of interest there?"

I became more confused, "Um, I don't think so, why?"

"When you arrived you seemed different, at first, I thought it was the Cullen's influence, but I am getting the feeling that's not it. You look happy and calmer Kaylab. Before, when you would visit, you would stay close to me or Carmen. That's why I made sure to be busy this weekend. I assumed you would follow close to Carmen, but instead, you stayed with Kate. I know you started to become comfortable near her before, but you would still be cautious not getting too close. However, that has changed. I was wondering if there was a reason for it," he explained.

I looked around, slightly uncomfortable, but sighed and told him, "Eleazar, you did not have to hide from me. If I am bothering you by staying so close, you can tell me. The reason for the difference is because I do like Kate, in fact I would say I loved her. But I am afraid I am going to hurt her, or I might not be ready to be with anyone. The Cullen's are very kind. Carlisle, Esme and Alice remind me of you Carmen and Kate. At school I have made a friend, she is beautiful and human. My feelings for her are very closely resembling that of my feelings for Kate."

I slumped my head in shame. "That's another reason why I don't feel I deserve Kate. I am unsure of my feelings."

I felt Eleazar's hand on my shoulder, "Kaylab, that proves you have not lost all hope and compassion you thought you did that day. Now, tell me about this human girl."

"Bella," I said quickly.

I could almost feel him smile. "Yes Bella, tell me about her."

I explained how she was not afraid of me and how kind she was. I told him about her looks and how she made me feel sometimes. I talked for hours about things we said and did, even about the shopping she helped me with. Eleazar had a smile on his face the whole time. When I finished, I looked up at him.

His smile was larger than ever ."Kaylab, she seems very special. Make sure you control yourself, so as not to hurt her. Don't let her know about what you are," he warned.

After a pause, he said, "Do you plan to turn her?"

I looked up slightly shocked, but then I felt something else. It felt like a small fire in my head that began to build at the thought. The image of me biting her, the image of that girl when she bit me. Then the most frightening image, me with glowing red eye, filled with fresh human blood, standing over a dead Bella pale white and cold blood dripping from her neck, her blood still dripping from my mouth.

I felt Eleazar's hands around my wrists, as he said, "Calm yourself, Kaylab."

The image of the children surrounded by newborns, the last image of their deaths felt as though they were plastered on to the back of my eyelids.

"Never!" I growled. "She will never become a monster!"

I suddenly felt two more arms wrap around me, hugging me from behind. I growled louder, surprised I had not seen this new person coming.

"No! Stay back!" Eleazar warned, as he fought to hold my arms.

I heard a familiar voice from my back, "Well, now I am a little jealous. Would you protect me like that if I was human, Kaylab?"

It was Kate. Her hold was not as restraining as Eleazar's, it was more comforting, more warm.

I shut my eyes hard and forced the images away. I fought to control myself.

After a moment, Eleazar let go.

Kate still held me. I turned my head and told her softly, "I would have fought hundreds to safe you, Kat. You know that."

I felt her hold me a little tighter, as she mumbled, "Yeah I know," then, she said in a clearer voice, "Well, I am really happy that I got to hear you say you do love me and I am glad to know you are taking it seriously. If this other girl makes you feel this way, I guess I will have to go visit you and fight harder," she laughed as she finished.

After a moment, she let go and ran off saying, "Bye Kaylab, I need to go hunt."

I felt like a monster, a different crueler monster, but a monster all the same.  
"I am monster," I said in defeat.

I was surprised when Eleazar laughed, "No Kaylab, not a monster, just a man lost in love."

I rolled my eyes and we headed off to the house, so that I could say good bye.

I saw Irina for the first time since I got here, she told me about a human she met, that she is currently seeing. I did not say anything that came to my mind at this time, a proud accomplishment, I might add. I got on my bike, after a few more goodbyes.

I turned and headed back towards Forks. Miles later I saw something following parallel to me, so I slowed, as I saw Kate. Without a word she ran up to me and kissed me on my cheek.

"I won't lose without a fight."

Without allowing me to say anything, she turned and ran back towards home.

I made it to my house with less than twenty minutes until school started.

I dropped my stuff in the house, changed into my clothes and grabbed my book bag. I was about to drive off when I noticed I had almost no gas.

_Damn it! I should have checked the fuel_.

I looked around, finally noticing that there was snow on the ground. I smiled and decided to run to school.

I arrived with five minutes to spare. As I arrived, I saw Mike Newton walking with Bella. I saw Eric aim a snowball at Mike, but he missed and turned away embarrassed.

This gave me an idea. I bent down and scooped a handful of snow and threw it right at the back of Mike's head.

As I predicted, he stared at Eric's retreating figure and began to scoop up snow.

I heard Bella tell him," I am going on ahead, when people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."

Mike nodded.

I took advantage of that and followed after Bella.

"Hey, Bella. Can I walk you to class?" I asked, smiling at her.

She looked over at me and blushed slightly, "Hey Kaylab. Yeah, let's go."

Her scent was stronger than ever, but I fought it.

I walked her to class and we took our seat together, talking about our weekend.  
I of course lied. I could not very well tell her I was in Alaska, with some vampires.

Mr. Mason informed us that we would be taking a pop quiz on Withering Heights. I smiled at the memory of Alice giving me that book and told me to trust her.

I knew I passed easily. Reminding myself to thank her later, I looked over at Bella, who had a small smile on her face.

_She is going to pass this easy,_ I thought to myself.

I gave her a smile and a thumbs up to show her I meant good luck. She laughed out loud as I did this, drawing attention to herself, only to make her blush scarlet.  
I locked my muscles at the sight, but smiled at her as she put her head down.

During lunch, I sat with the Cullen's and talked to Alice for the most part; telling her about Alaska and about how Kate wants to go shopping next time she visits.  
Alice almost started to bounce up and down at the thought.

I thanked her for the heads up on the test. I heard Bella talking to Jessica about Edward. I turned to see that Edward had the same face I had when talking to her, only it looked much harder for him.

Lunch ended and as he got up to head for class, I stopped Edward.

"You know, if you take too long to talk to her, she might get taken away."

The rest of the Cullen's looked from me to Edward. He said nothing, but pushed past me.

Alice was the only who stayed as they all left.

"He overreacts," she said with a smile.

I shrugged. "That's why I told the drama queen."

She laughed at the remark.

"After all, I am more concerned about Bella. He likes her and she likes him," I said.

"What are you, the mind reader and the psychic now?"

"Nope, but I am a guy," I replied.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness and shortness of the chapter, but I am having trouble thinking about the next chapter, it will be the Edward hero scene and I am not sure I want to change it, so that means I need to find something for Kaylab to do. lol**

**The next chapter might be late. And I am hoping to reach 15 reviews, but I won't make threats about not putting up chapters, I will continue to fire out chapters as quickly as I can.**

**After all, there are others waiting, right Racullen, hallucinogenic, jinmorgath, supermanisgay, marinelove, Insane Alchemyst Wizard, Mrs cullen666, Smashley1994, erknmeout and leega.**


	9. Superhero?

**A/N: Yay, I still got the chapter in before the end of the day. It's all thanks to all of my readers. I really wanted to hear your reactions to this one and for the first time, I am posing a question, but that's for the end of this chapter, so enjoy.**

**Oh yeah a special thanks to Racullen, missie33, Insane Alchemyst Wizard and Carlisle's angel for the reviews putting me over 15, so I am really happy.**

**Oh and Rachael, I used your name, I hope you don't mind, it was the first one that came to mind lol.**

**Oh and I am sorry, but I have decided to change the story a little, so instead of Charlie taking her home something else happens. There will be more small changes in order to let Kaylab get a chance to influence the story.**

***************************************************************

**Chapter 9**

**KPOV**

Tuesday morning I decided to hunt before school.

I was lucky. I found two mountain lions and a cougar.

"Damn it," I grumbled, as I looked down at my shirt, which was ripped.

"Great now I am going to be late." I sighed and headed towards my house.

I ran at full speed, not realizing that I had traveled so far.

I ran straight to the box of clothes that Kate had sent me. I groaned, with all the strength and speed I had this was the one thing I was only able to do at human speed at best, picking clothes that match.  
I shivered at the thought of Kate and Alice's looks if I showed anywhere and did not match.

I found a nice dark blue shirt, that looked ok with my blue jeans.

I checked the clock. I only had five minutes to make it to the school. I knew my bike would never make it, so I guess I would have to run, not that I minded. I smiled at the thought, but shook my head.

No, I should not draw attention to myself. I guess I am going to be late.

I hurried out, to my bike.

I rode towards the school.

I had reached the end of the street near the school when I heard Alice yell, "No!" In a voice much too high for any human.

Then I saw it, a van was swerving out of control. Then I saw her standing there. The van was going to kill her. I revved my bike hard and shot towards her, but in almost a blur that was too fast even for my eyes, Edward had flashed towards her.

I breathed a sigh of relief; he would protect her.

I pulled up, as everyone was screaming. I parked near the rest of the Cullen's. I was about to go and tear away the van, when I felt Emmett and Jasper grab my arms holding me back.

"Let go," I told them as I struggled. I stayed calm, not wanting to lose my temper.

"Edwards got it Kaylab. We can't attract attention," Alice whispered.

I breathed in and stopped struggling. I knew they were right and as soon as I calmed down I was able to hear the heartbeats from behind the crushed van.

It were a horrible few moments; waiting there watching as the EMT's helped put Bella into a neck brace and into their car.  
The teachers were beginning to usher the students back inside, but like simple humans would be able to make me stay here.

"Sorry guys I am going to go and make sure they are safe," I told them.

I jumped on to my bike, before they could do anything. The roar of my engine and the squeal of my tires announced my leaving. I revved my harder causing my bike to pop a wheelie. I tore after the ambulance swerving past the slower cars until I was following right behind it.

I parked across from the hospital. I ran across, at agonizingly slow human speed, into the hospital. I walked right up to the reception's desk where a women who looked to be in her early thirties was filing some papers.

"Hello," I said calmly. The receptionist look bored, as she turned to look at me, but perked up considerably, as she took me in with her eyes.

"Hello. Can I do anything for you?" she said, her eyes fluttering and leaned a bit closer.

I resisted rolling my eyes at her. How do these people get jobs? She's hitting on me already!

I smiled as warmly as I could and said in a smooth voice I used to get people to do what I needed them to do.

"Hello, my friend was in an accident at school and they just brought her here. I wanted to know how she was doing?"

"Don't worry cutie."  
I

bit back my remarks.

"I am sure he will be fine," she said, as she tried to take my hands, to which I pulled them back before she could.

I focused on being polite. "_She_ was nearly crushed by a van, so I am not so sure. May I see her?" I emphasized the fact that it was a girl.

"I'm sorry sir, but you will have to wait," she said, looking like she was clearly not sorry for me to wait here with her.

I heard the footsteps of someone behind me. I turned and saw a police officer almost running toward us.

Breathing hard, he gasped, "......Bella.....Swan..... Father....."

Oh! So this is Bella's father.

"Breath, sir," I said.

He turned to me, looking slightly angry, so I said quickly, "Hello, Mr. Swan, I am Bella's friend from school. My name is Kaylab." I held out my hand.

Taking a breath, he shook my hand briefly and nodded. The receptionist began to talk to him. I took the advantage and slipped past her.

I glanced around for a sign of where to go. I breathed in hard, almost wishing I hadn't. The blood in the air almost sent me on a wild rampage, in fact, the only reason I hadn't, was because I was able to smell the scent of wildflowers. I turned and headed in the direction of the scent.

I saw the police officer and receptionist heading in my direction.

Damn, they must of circled around.

I turned and ran into the first door I could. I waited until I heard them leave. I turned when I heard many heartbeats behind me. Right there, sitting in a bunch of beds were children. I felt a tug on my right pant leg, looking down, I saw a small girl looking up at me.

I smiled, so as not to frighten her, "Hello."

She continued to stare at me.

After a moment or two she looked from me to an empty bed.

"Do you need some help getting into the bed?" I asked.

She put a finger to her lips and blushed before nodding.

_It's a child-Bella_ I thought to myself, before bending down and picking her up gently and carried her to the bed.

I turned, planning to leave, when I saw another child trying to get out of bed, but he slipped and started to fall.  
Without thinking, I caught him in a flash.

"Whoa, you alright buddy?" before he said anything, I heard many small gasps.

Realizing my mistake, I turned, to see all the children were staring at me. The little girl I had helped, asked the question that seemed to be on their minds.

"How did you do that?"

_Gotta think!_

"I'm......ummm.... I'm a superhero?"

_WHAT! They will never buy that._

Before I could change my answer, they started to clap and say wow.

The little girl I had helped, stood up on her bed and jumped off yelling, "Catch me!"

I cursed internally and ran at full speed and caught her before she got hurt. The children began to applaud.

I sighed, as I sat her back down on her bed. I looked around worried any of the other kids were going to try that.

I felt a small cold hand tap my face from behind.

"What's wrong?" The little girl asked. I smiled at her and again she blushed.

I decided to answer her. "A friend of mine got hurt."

She looked sad, so I added, "But the doctors said she will be ok."

She seemed comforted by this.

"What's your name?" she asked, but one of the kids stopped her.

"NO! He can't tell you, it's a secret."

I laughed as he said this.

"Well, how about I give you my secret identity name? It's Kaylab. Can I trust you all not to tell anyone?"

They all nodded.

The little girl next to me said, "My name is Rachael," blushing all the while. I smiled at her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Princess Rachael." I winked at her causing her to turn even redder.

After showing my super powers, like my strength, or hearing -letting them tell secret that I would say out loud from across the room-, I glanced at the clock, realizing that I had been in here for nearly a half hour.

I told the children good bye and that, if they behaved and listened to the doctors, I would try to come again.

I left the room then, looking for some sign of which way to go.

I noticed the placard on the room.

_Special Care Ward._

I walked away, wondering what that meant, as two nurses were walking by.

"Now, Miss Johnson, here in this room are children who are terminally ill. Most have only a year or two left to live. So your job will be to try to make them as comfortable as possible."

I did not hear anything after that. My body, which is normally cold, seemed to have frozen. I was lucky that I no longer needed to breath, because I was unable to.

Just then, as though waiting for me to find out, the image of those two children in that abandoned building surrounded by those monsters came to my mind.

I finally noticed that I was walking. I caught sent of wildflowers, which brought me back to why I was here in the first place.

Down the hall, I saw Bella and Edward.

She looked ok, but they were arguing.

"Thanks," Bella said and stood watching Edward.

Edward, who had a scowl, said, "You're not going to drop it, are you?"

She shook her head.

"Then get used to disappointment," he said coldly.

After a moment, she said in a whisper that I barely heard, "Why did you even bother?"

Then, as his scowl turned saddened with remorse, he said, "I don't know."

Then he turned and walked away.

She then did the same.

She almost walked right past me, when I called her name.

"Bella?" She looked around, surprised and I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Kaylab?" she said in surprise.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

She nodded, saying, "It's nothing."

I reached up and wiped a tear gently.

"Nothing, huh?"

I waited.

She blushed.

"Yeah, I am ok, just a little upse. I need to go find Char- my dad," she said.

Then she looked over and saw a bunch of the kids from school near her father.

I could see her reluctance, which gave me a great idea.

"Wait here, ok?"

She looked confused, but nodded.

I walked over to her father.

"Hello, Mr. Swan. Do you remember me?" I asked him.

"Kay-something, right? Bella's friend?" he said distracted, looking for his daughter.

I nodded and told him quietly ,"She's over there Sir, but she really does not want to come over here through the crowd. Would it be alright if I gave her a ride home?"

He looked me right in the eye, clearly debating whether or not he should.

Then, as luck would have it, his walkie-talkie went off, with an emergency.

"Please sir, I promise she will be safe with me and I will take her right home," I said confidently.

He looked at his walkie-talkie, then to me.

He pointed at his watch.

"Thirty minutes, I will be calling home, she better be there safe and alone, got it bub," he warned me in a rough manner.

I nodded.

He turned and left, but not before telling me a grumbling thanks.

I turned and headed for Bella.

"Bella, your dad said I could take you home."

She looked towards the crowd, "But what about him?"

"He just got an emergency call. He was reluctant to go, but I promised him to have you home safe and sound in thirty minutes," I smiled at her.

Then she smiled back, saying thank you and took a step towards the crowd.

I gently grabbed her by the arm, "Let's take the back door and avoid the crowd."

She nodded enthusiastically.

We made it to my bike without anyone finding us. She stopped looking at it.

"I don't know about this," she looked worried.

I laughed and asked her, "Do you trust me?"

She gave me a worried look, but nodded.

"Good, then get on and put this on, ok?" I handed her my jacket and helmet.

She got on holding onto the seat. I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to fall like that."

I took her hands and wrapped them around my waist and from the corner of my eye I could see she was bright red through the visor.

I took off going around sixty. It was terrible going this slow, but I did not want her worried.  
I got her home easily.

As I helped her off, she looked confused and asked me, "How did you know where I lived? Didn't you just move here?"

_Crap....OH wait._

"I pass here on my way to school and I saw your dad's cruiser and your truck here once."

She nodded, secure of my answer.

We talked for a short time before the phone rang.

"That must be your dad. I promised I would be gone by the time he called."

She laughed and said goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, ok?" I took a chance and hugged her gently and was happy that she did not cringe away, the way she did when she was talking to Mike Newton.

I waited till the end of school to catch Edward alone.

I met them outside their house.

"Mind if I have a moment Ed," I said, barely containing my growl. He made her cry and I would make sure he would not do it again.

"It's Edward and it's fine Alice," he finished looking at his sister, but followed me nonetheless.

After I was sure we would not be overheard, I spun around and grabbed him by his shirt.

"You made her cry," I did growl this time.

"So why is that your concern?" He grabbed my arm with enough force to crush my wrist, if I were human.

"She is my friend, so that makes it my business," I was considering ripping his arms off, but then I saw his face when I said he had hurt her.

He looked like he was stabbed. This killed most of my anger.

"Look Kaylab, I need to speak with my family about what we are going to do. I am worried that Jasper and Rosalie might try to hurt her," I did not let him finish.

"They won't touch her," I said fiercely.

He looked a little happier at my remark and nodded, "We are in agreement, but I won't let you hurt them either, they are my family."

"I don't need to hurt them to stop them from touching her. But if I did hurt them, it would be easier."

This time it was Edwards turn to grab my shirt.

"I'm serious," he growled, pulling my shirt.

I grabbed his arm, as he did mine.

"So am I. Go. I will watch over her, until you finish, ok?" I turned to leave.

"Thanks, Kaylab," he said quietly.

"No thanks needed. We are friends, after all and I promise not to hurt your family. I do care about them as well," I replied, before running to my bike, so that I could take it home and get back to Bella's house.

***********************************************************************************

**Ok please Read and Review I really do want to know what you think. Maybe I can hit the 20 mark, but will be happy with even one more, lol**

**ok now for my question for those who read twilight a lot they know what is going to happen next and you know that Bella will be ignored, so my question is;**

**Bella voices the fact that she thinks Edward regrets saving her will Kaylab decide to help him or let her think that he really does. I know he will seem more of a bad guy if he does, but he does like her too, so this might be his chance. I have not fully decided yet.**


	10. Invitations

**A/N: Darn site would not let me upload, so I edited my update into chapter 10 will fix it when I get a change enjoy**

**NOOOOO I wanted to finish before midnight, but I did not (sniff) There was so much to say so I am sorry for it being lol.**

**I can't express how happy I am when I read the reviews. And I am happy I have so many people who enjoy my story. Thanks to all.**

**To Moi: all I can say is read this and hope for the best because I try not to control Kaylab, I just go with what he would do. (don't hate me lol)**

**To Missie33: I am glad to know there are a few rooting for Kaylab. I plan to use the word Edwardness more lol. Maybe think of osme more too.**

**To Mabulatious: I hope you become a Kaylab fan lol. I want him happy too, no matter what happens.**

**To Hus8: I hope I broke them up enough for you. XD and thanks for the motivation.**

**To Carlisle's Angel: I was surprised, because before I opened your review I was thinking that as well.**

**To Cassie...X: Team Edward? (Kaylab pouts)**

**To Can'tFightAnEclipse: I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters.**

**To Racullen: Heh heh heh.**

**Chapter 10**

**KPOV**

After finally parking my bike safely at home, I ran as fast as possible to Bella's home. I made it quickly enough and glanced at my watch; only fifteen minutes have passed. I crouched low and searched the perimeter.

Stopping every ten feet and taking in a deep breath tasting the air. Not a sign of a vampire anywhere.

I took two laps and searched the nearby trees. Safe.

I was happy to be able to confirm that, because I will keep it that way.

I now looked at her house. It was smaller than mine, but had a nice comfy feel.

I shook my head. _No Kaylab, think about what you need to do._

I took another unnecessary breath. I ran through her house in my mind, from the door leads you to a small entry way, in front will be stairs. To the left the kitchen, to the right the living room.  
That was all I had been able to see when I came over this morning.

I looked up at the windows. I nodded to myself. Yes, that would be the easiest entry.

I looked around. The only for them to sneak up on the house, would be the forest.

I turned, hid in the forest and kept watch. They are probably finishing up their family meeting.

After an hour, Edward still had not come to check on her.

"What the hell is he doing?" I grumbled to myself. After the second and third hour, I wondered if he was hurt, partly out of concern, but more from the fact that it would lessen my odds.

I needed to stay calm.

I began to picture who and how I would fight.

Emmett was a nice guy, he was slower in his attacks, but easily able to overpower me if it came to a power contest.  
I pictured him charging me, most likely to pin me. When he did this, I would have to sidestep him and use his weight to slam him to the ground, the same as last time.

Rosalie won't fall for the same trick twice like Emmett. I would have to knock her as hard as I can into the stomach and send her as far as I could, so I can fight Jasper one on one.

Jasper. He would be the toughest one to deal with. We were about the same height and I am sure I outweighed him, but he might be a little faster than me in combat.  
I remember him talking about his human past and that he was in the civil war. He had military tactics that spread many decades.  
I only had fighting unthinking newborns for a little less than a century.

I shuddered at the thought of having to fight Carlisle and Esme.  
No, I could trust them and from what I knew of them, they won't try to kill her. I could only have faith in that.

Alice, she did not fight last time, but if she agrees with Jasper, she might.  
I don't think I could fight her, she reminded me of Kate and even worse, I liked Alice, she was very comfortable to be around.

I glanced at my watch; it was almost six am.

I looked to the sky and sure enough, the sun was already hidden by the clouds.

I heard the door open. I ran around, staying in the trees and saw Bella's dad, Charlie, getting into his police cruiser.

If they were going to try something it would have happened already. I would have to chance it.

I ran home as fast as I could and changed my clothes, not really watching to see if they matched.

I hurried to my bike and rode back to her house.

I parked outside and looked at her house from a minute, trying to think of a reason to be here. I smiled at my idea.

As I walked towards her door, at human speed, just in case. I thought about what she would say when she heard my reason.

I knocked on her door, silence. I knocked again. This time I heard the sound of someone walking to the door.

The door opened a crack and I saw her warm chocolate colored eye looking at me.

"Kaylab?" she asked.

"Ouch, I help you home yesterday and you are already forgetting who I am," I replied with a smile.

She opened the door more and shook her head, "No Kaylab, I did not forget about you, I meant what are you doing here?"

I did not answer right away, distracted by her scent.  
I took control of my urge quickly.

Before I was able to answer, I noticed what she was wearing. I stared for a moment, before she realized what I was looking at.

She blushed and I chuckled.

"Cute," I said, looking at her blushing even more, but continued, "Well, since the accident happened yesterday, I was worried and wanted to come over and check on you. I hope it's ok."

She rolled her eyes at me, just as I expected.

"I am fine, Kaylab. I was not hurt that bad," she shrugged.

"Are you saying I am not allowed to worry about my friend?" I said in a soft voice and pouted slightly.

This made her turn even redder, so I added, "Aren't we friends?"

She fumbled slightly and said quickly, "Of course we are Kaylab! I just meant, you don't have to worry about me."

I pressed the advantage.

"So I can worry, but I don't have to, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Ok then," I gave her a big smile.

"So..... Would you like to come in? I am gonna get ready for school," she said.

I nodded and walked in.

She showed me to the living room, before she walked upstairs.

I waited to hear the water running in the bathroom, before walking upstairs.

I followed her scent towards her room. I felt like I was hit with a truck. Her scent was hundreds of times more potent here.

I turned and moved towards the bathroom crouching low ready to strike.

The moment I left her room, I was freed from her scent.

I felt horrified at what almost happened. I ran downstairs.

I stood near the entrance door and when I heard the door open, I called to her.

"Hey, I need to go and get some gas before school ok? See you in class, save me a seat, ok?"

I heard her laugh and agree, before I dashed out of the house.

I quickly rode away thinking about how much of a monster I really was.

_You almost attacked her! How could you! Weren't you outside protecting her from that very thing? How can you be so weak! You are a monster! You should not have lost control. MONSTER!! _I screamed at myself.

I did not even try to put up an argument, but felt a bit better when I did calm down enough to admit I took control, at least in the end.

I stopped at the gas station. A girl was refueling her car. I noticed she had a mixed scent; must be perfume, and a lot of it.

She was smiling at me. I realized why the scent was familiar to me, wildflowers, something not really the same as Bella, but close enough to it.

"Hello," I said politely.

"Hey, handsome," she returned.

"I couldn't help to notice your perfume, what is it?" I smiled at her.

"Oh, this?" she smiled, apparently trying to hit on me, as she said, "It's freesia."

So that's what that flower was called. I finished refueling.

"Thank you," and with that I charged it to my card and rode off without another glance.

I pulled up to the school and saw that Bella's car had arrived already.  
I parked near Edward's Volvo.

I saw him heading to his class, but was stopped by Alice.

"Hey Alice, so what happened last night?" I asked her.

She looked around, before answering me.

"Kaylab, I need to talk to you. Come on," she said hurriedly and tugged me away towards the nearby forest.

Before I could ask anything, she turned to me and told me, "You know how I have visions, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, I had one last night, about Bella.......... and Edward," she paused, waiting for me to react.

I stood there waiting.

"And? What was it about exactly?" I was surprised of the calmness in my voice. I am sure I knew what it was about, but I still wanted to hear it.

"Well, they will fall in love with each other and he will change her someday.....," she said, but the tone in her voice sounded like she was hiding something.

"Or?" I asked.

She looked away, but answered.

"Or.... he will kill her," she said in almost a whisper.

I did not say anything more. I waited for my anger to take over me, but it never came, so I thought of a question.

"Will she be happy?" I asked in such a calmness that Alice took a small step back.

But she nodded.

I turned from her, "And what does this have to do to me?"

"Well, I hid this from Edward, but, well, I had one of you and Bella, too. She looked happy, but it did not look the same as in my vision of Edward. You guys looked like friends," she explained.

"Well, it's a good thing I believe that I can change my own future," I told her with a laugh and headed for my class with Bella.

I made it to class with a minute to spare.

Bella smiled at me.

"Hey, thanks for saving my seat," I told her with a wink.

"Hey, it wouldn't be the same without you, Kaylab," she said with a smile.

I sat and looked over to see Mike looking angry at me. As I was not in the best mood, I lifted my seat and scooted nearer to Bella.  
She looked at me blushing at the sudden closeness of us.

"What are you doing, Kaylab?" she asked.

I leaned in to her, so that no one else would hear and whispered, "I forgot my book. Do you mind sharing with me?"

She blushed, but nodded.

"Thanks," I said.

I looked over at Mike and he was practically foaming at the mouth, but what made it perfect, was Mr. Mason was standing right in front of him, looking at him as he looked at me.

I pointed to Mr. Mason.

Mike must have thought that I was telling him to look forward, because he stuck out his tongue and then flipped me off.

Naturally, everyone saw this and Mr. Mason gave a roar that would put a mountain lion to shame.

"MR. NEWTON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Mike jumped a good two feet into the air.

"Detention!" Mr. Mason yelled, as everyone laughed.

"But, Mr. Mason! Kaylab is hitting on Bella," Mike cried out.

Mr. Mason came over and in a calm voice asked me what I was doing.

"Sorry Mr Mason, but I forgot my book today, so I asked Bella if she could share with me. Right Bella?"

She blushed at all the attention, but agreed.

Mr. Mason looked down at my notes, which were perfect.

"Well, that's very nice of you Bella," he turned back to Mike and told him to go to the principal's office.

As Mike left, Mr. Mason continued the lesson. I went back to what I was doing. I would watch Bella and lyrics would come to my head.

Halfway through the class, Bella noticed my paper.

"A poem?" she whispered.

I shook my head and whispered back, "A song."

She rose her beautiful eyebrows in surprise.

"You write songs?"

I nodded and said, "I sing them too. I just have trouble with the music that goes with it."

Mr. Mason's class ended, but he asked me to come up and speak with him. I walked up to his desk.

"I am sorry Mr. Andrews about Mr. Newton's behavior. I am very impressed with your work and grades, so please try not to forget your book next time. I have heard of your living arrangements, so if you have any problems, please don't hesitate to ask for help," he said kindly.

I smiled. He was a very good teacher.

"Thank you, Mr. Mason."

I walked back to my seat and was surprised to see Bella was still there, waiting for me.

"You waited?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, I was worried you got into trouble," she said, looking away slightly.

"You don't have to worry about me," I said, but she smiled and said, "I know I don't, but I do."

I laughed at the switching of our words from this morning.

I grabbed my papers, but noticed that my lyrics I had on the top, were gone. I had just finished that too.

"Bella ,did you grab my papers?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

I knew what I wrote, so it was not a problem, but it was still an inconvenience.

I walked her to her next class before going to my own.

During gym, we had a free class.

I saw Edward heading to sit near Alice.

Seeing them both irked me, I grabbed a basketball and walked over to him.

"Hey Edward!" I called in a voice that carried a little. "How about some one on one?" I asked.

Some kids stopped moving to watch.

He looked at Alice, who laughed and shook her head and said in a voice too fast for humans to hear.

"He is still mad about you not meeting up with him, to tell him Bella would not be attacked and I won't let you see the outcome if you play."

He shrugged and said, "Sure, Kaylab," he got up and we walked over to an empty court.

We both overheard people whisper.

"Five bucks on Edward."

"Ten on Kaylab. I have seen him play."

"Are you kidding? Cullen will kick his butt. Twenty on Edward."

"Fifteen on Kaylab. If anyone can beat Edward, it would be him."

I passed him the ball.

"You first."

I crouched and moved at human speed at first and he mimicked my speed. He drove left, but I blocked him off.  
Suddenly, he spun around, past me on the right and tossed in the ball easily.

He smiled at me.

Edward passed me the ball and rushed forward to guard. I faked him out and shot a three point shot, making everyone cheer as it swished in.

Edward looked to the sidelines just as a group of girls started to cheer for him. I rolled my eyes, but passed him the ball.

He jumped to shoot, but I blocked him.

I stole the ball and ran down the court. I felt him behind me, moving faster than before.

Then I heard an echo in my head. I knew he was trying to see what I was going to do next.  
I leapt a little farther than a normal person could and slammed the ball into the hoop.  
I heard groups of people cheer.

The game went back and forth, both of us began to move faster, barely keeping it under human speed.

I was winning by three points, when the class was about to end.

One minute before the class ended, I heard Alice say, "Thirty bucks it ends in a tie!" just as I blocked a shot from Edward, but before I could take the ball he caught it again and shot again.

I did not even look, as I heard a swish.

The coach called the game to an end. I saw Alice gather her winnings. Naturally, both me and Edward weren't even sweating as she came up to us.

Edward laughed and said, "Never bet against Alice."

I rolled my eyes, as she laughed too.

Edward looked over at me and said, "Sorry about not telling you what happened at my house. I forgot."

I knew why, but he did not say anything more.

"Next time you do something this stupid, I will hurt you," I said calmly and headed to change my clothes.

--------------  
A few weeks passed and I was proud that I was starting to feel comfortable here.

The moment I got to school, I had just taken off my helmet, when a girl I thought was in my Spanish class came up to me.

"Kaylab? Wou...would you go to the dance with me?"

I looked at her, wondering what she meant, but the I noticed a flyer on her book; declaring a girls choice dance.

I immediately thought about Bella asking me, but highly doubted it, since she had told me of her inability to dance due to her overwhelming clumsiness.

I gave the girl a gentle smile.

"I am flattered that you asked me, but I am not planning to go to the dance. Sorry."

She blushed and mumbled something along the lines of "Oh, ok," and almost ran.

I felt really bad about it, but I was still not used to things like that and I would hate myself if I was the one to ruin this girl's time.

I had thought she would be the only one to ask me, but I was wrong. By the end of the day almost thirty girls asked me.

I was surprised to see Bella waiting next to my bike.

"Hey ,Kaylab," she said brightly and began to blush.

_No, she wouldn't ask me. Would she?_

"Hey Bella, what's up?" I asked, as calmly as I could.

"Well, I kind of wanted to ask you something," she said, beginning to blush.

If I still had a beating heart, it would have stopped. I had to remind myself to at least act human and breath.

"Sure, shoot," I said, keeping my voice calm; which was about the only thing that was calm about me right now.

"I wanted to ask, if you will go and have dinner with me?" she blushed bright red.

_Dinner? Not the dance?_

"Yeah sure, I would love to," I said in the same tone.  
_  
Of course she wouldn't ask you, she likes Edward...... Damn that Evil Pixie._

"Let's go," I got on my bike and turned to her.

She hesitated, "Umm, why don't we take my truck?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"No way. You invited me, so I want to drive us. You trust me, right?" I stared deep into her eyes. At least it's a date and I can settle for this.... for now.

She sighed, but got on. I smiled at her and gave her my helmet and jacket. She put them on.

I drove, but noticed she was squeezing my waist. I sped up and felt her squeeze tighter. I turned back to look at her.

"You ok?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

She looked horrified.

"Keep your eyes on the road!!!"she half screamed.

I had to tease her at this moment, I really couldn't help myself.

"Hold on tight, ok," I revved the engine and pulled back the handlebars, pulling us into a wheelie.

She screamed and I laughed, but after a few moments I leaned forward, pushing the bike back on two wheels.

I felt her hit the back of my head and heard her say, "Ouch!"

We made it to a small diner, near the edge of town.

I pulled in. I noticed that she did not let go yet.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

I felt her squeeze once in reply.

I looked down and saw her hands were even whiter than normal.

"Bella?!" I said worried. I pulled her off the bike and took off the helmet.

"I'm ok," she said, swaying a little. I caught her as she fell.

"Maybe a little dizzy," she admitted.

I laughed and held her until she was ok.

"Sorry," I apologized.

She gave me a slightly angry look, "Don't do anything that crazy again."

"You gotta admit, it was fun though," she frowned.

"No! It was scary," she said.

"But fun, right?" I said again, but as I saw her blush.

I heard her mumble, "Right."

I laughed out loud when she agreed and I walked with her into the diner.

A kind old women walked up to us and said, "Welcome to Mary's Diner. I am Mary."

I smiled at her ,"Hello Mary, I'm Kaylab and this is Bella."

She led us to a little booth in the corner. She was really a sweet old lady.

I sighed, thinking about what I would be doing for hours tonight, but since Bella invited me, I would have to put up with it.

I ordered a burger and she did the same.

I watched her while we waited and noticed something different.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

She looked up.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," she said, looking back down.

It took me five seconds to figure it out.

"Huh? I wonder what Edward is doing here?" I said, looking towards the door.

I felt my cold dead heart tear, as I saw her eyes brighten considerably and turn towards the door.

"I thought so," I said, when she looked back at me confused.

She blushed when she realized she was tricked.

"So you invited me out for a bite, because you want to talk to me about Edward right?" I continued.

She turned the color of a tomato, but nodded, mumbling "sorry".

I bit back my sigh and scowl, but smiled and said, "No big deal, Bella. We are friends, so you know you could come to me, if you had something you needed. I am happy you did, in fact."

"It's just," she took a deep breath, "It's just, Edward has been ignoring me and I think I know why," she sighed.

I waited, but she did not continue.

"What is it you think?" I asked.

"I think, no, I know, he regrets saving me."

I looked at her face as she said this and felt even worse. I could see the hurt in her eyes, I could tell how much she cared for him, even if she didn't realize it yet.

She began to sigh again.

I never believed in angles or devils, but now I could hear them in my mind.

The angel looked at me and said "Tell her the truth, this is hurting her."

The devil looked at me as well and said, _"No, this is your chance to change the future that pixie saw. Lie. Tell her she might be right."_

_"Will you sacrifice what humanity you still have, to get what you want?"_ said the angel.

"_Why should Edward have everything? That caring family. He grew up with Carlisle. He was cared about. He was changed out of love. He is loved. By his family. And by Bella. You don't have that, but this is your chance to get it,"_ reasoned the devil.

_"But you do, too, Kay. You know it. Eleazar and Carmen, Kate, even the Cullen's care and love you. You are not a monster for what happened to you, but you can be a monster for the choices you make,"_ said the angel, Kate.

_"No, take it now, get your own happiness,"_ said the women with blood red eyes.

This whole conversation lasted a mere moment and Bella looked up at me, as she finished her sigh.

"Kaylab, what do you think?" she asked worried.

I laughed so loud, that the people around us looked at me.

Bella looked around worried.

"Are you sure you did not get brain damage, Bella?" I said, as I finished laughing.

She looked mad as I said this, but I continued, "Bella, there is not a person on this whole word who wouldn't jump in front of a moving vehicle to save you," I stared at her face, "I, personally, would do it a hundred times over, without hesitation."

Mary brought the food and Bella took a bite informing me it was great. I smiled at her and lifted my burger.

_UGH!_

I bit down and chewed; it tasted like what burnt rubber smelled like.

"Mmmm, you're right, it's great."

Mary brought the check as we finished.

Bella reached for the bill, but I was much faster.

I took the check, put a fifty into the bill and said, "Mary, this was the most wonderful burger I ever had. Please keep the change," I smiled warmly, as I lied through my teeth.

Mary smiled and thanked us warmly.

"Hey, I invited you, it was my treat," Bella said.

I shrugged.

"No, I wanted to invite you, but you asked first..," I said to her.

She looked confused, but I smiled and she shrugged as well.

"Well ,next time it's my treat," she grumbled.

"Were are going to do this again?" I asked.

Smiling, she nodded, "Yeah, when you have a problem and need some advice."

I smiled, knowing that will probably never happen, "Deal."

After I took her back to the school to get her car, I followed her back to her house.

She waved goodbye. I gave her a wave back, wanting to get home and get that nasty human food out of my mouth as soon as possible.  
_  
Yuck. I can still taste it_.

I got home and went straight to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I flushed and came out.

I went right outside and ran until I found a black bear. I slammed it into a tree, letting my aggression out. It swiped a large paw at me, I knocked its paw away, hearing a loud crack. It roared in pain. Then, it tried to bite my head off, but I ran right around it and grabbed it by the back of its neck, pulling it backwards and bit down, letting it's blood flow into me.  
It was good.

I heard a small crack. I turned and crouched, wondering who was here.  
Carlisle stepped out from behind a tree, with his hands up in caution. I registered him and stood up.

"Sorry," I said I turned and finished drinking.

"No apologies necessary, you're hunting and it was foolish to walk up behind you," he said calmly. Then after a moment ,he added, "I am surprised how calm you were, though and your hunting style, umm, was interesting," I rolled my eyes, before turning back to him.

Remembering he was a kind man, who probably thought of the bears feelings as I broke its arm, I said, "I had a bit of a bad day, Carlisle. It was wrong of me. But I don't hurt my food normally," I sighed.  
"So what brings you around here?"

I heard another sound and crouched again, but the moment I saw Esme, I stood up.

She smiled at how quickly I got out of my defensive position.

"Well, we were worried about you Kaylab, you have not been over in a while," Carlisle said.

"Are you alright, Kaylab?" Esme asked kindly.

I smiled at her and Carlisle, "Yes, I am perfectly fine, thank you both. You are too kind to me."

"It's no trouble, Kaylab, we want you to think of us as your family," Esme said.

I smiled even more.

"Thank you, Esme. It means a lot to hear that. But I am used to being alone."

She nodded. I walked up to her and hugged her.

" Thank you, really," I felt her hug me back.

"Oh yeah Carlisle, I wanted to ask a favor of you," I turned to Carlisle.

"What do you need, Kaylab?" he asked.

"I was at your hospital a while ago and I got a little lost. I found myself in a room called 'the special care ward'...," I said, looking at him.

His face was impassive, so I continued ,"Well, I was wondering If it would be possible to visit again?" I finished and waited.

"Well, I am not sure, I mean, what if one of them were to cut themselves? Could you handle it?" he asked.

I nodded. "I am absolutely sure of it," I looked at him, but he looked like we was worried about something else.

"Carlisle, what is it?" I asked.

Esme walked over to her husband and took his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, I am worried about your past experience with children," he said, looking a little awkward.

I sighed.

I ran a hand through my hair. I really did not want to have to tell them; I still found it hard to speak about this to Eleazar and Carmen, but in order to move forward, I guess I would have to explain.

"I don't want to be haunted by my past anymore, Carlisle."

"I understand Kaylab, but..," I interrupted him.

"Don't say that to me," I half yelled, clenching my fists.

"You think you can understand what I saw, Carlisle? Let me give you a glimpse of what I saw," I spat.

"I had gone into a human store and stole bread and juice for them. I ran to that broken, decaying building, hiding from everyone who might want to hurt me again. I did not understand why, but the newborns were growing in numbers there. I made it to that building and gave them that food; they would smile, but I would not even say anything to them. From the day I met them, I never spoke to them. I protected them, out of wanting to keep what little humanity I had left. I was about to leave that night, when the smaller child tried to say something.

He said, "Don't go, please.""

I glared at Carlisle and refused to look at Esme.

"Do you know what I did then?" I growled, but I did not wait for an answer.

"I growled at him. I growled, thinking, where does this small human get off telling me what to do? I left to steal blood from the blood bank. When I got there I stole it easily enough. As I returned to that building, I noticed many newborns out. I did not enjoy killing them, so I stayed out of sight, as I made my way there. I heard the scream and the screeching. I ran there ,as fast as I could. I saw them surrounded, I did not understand why, but I attacked the newborns. There were ten of them. I knew my chances of getting them out of there alive were nothing more than a fools dream, but I still attacked. I killed five of the ten, before they got me, Carlisle."

I walked closer to Carlisle and Esme.

"Can you even fathom what they did to me?"

I pulled off my shirt, wanting him to understand how lucky he had it.

"Look at me!" I yelled.

I watched as they looked at my chest, which was scared by a large cross.

I pointed to it, "This is where they stabbed my body and tried to rip me in two."

I then pointed to my shoulders, showing numerous bites, along a large scar that looked like a line separating my arm from my body.

"They bit and almost tore my arm off," I let them imagine what happened with the rest of my scars.

I pulled my shirt back on and laughed bitterly.

"And you know what happened that whole time Carlisle? I was on the floor, looking at the children. They heard me scream and yell in pain. They watched that. The little girl must have understood that they wanted blood, like I had," I looked away from them both and stared at the mountains.

Esme asked, "Kaylab, what happened?"

No matter how angry I was, I could still hear her kindness. I breathed in, letting go of my anger.

"She grabbed something from the ground and had cut herself along her arm. The remaining five newborns could not resist that blood. I watch them tear those kids apart, the girl shielding the little boy. They saved me. Eleazar must have heard the children's screams, because he found me and saved my life then."

I laughed bitterly again, "I never even asked them their names. I am a monster. It was then, as I was being sown whole, that I understood what I really meant to those children and what they meant to me."

I felt someone hug me tightly.

"Never think that, Kaylab. You are not a monster. You have a kind heart. You have been hiding so much, trying to be strong. Eleazar and Carmen were worried, while you were away from them. They did not want to force you to be with them, but they hated you being alone. Eleazar is proud of you and how you have grown here," Esme said.

I aswered in a hollow voice, "I won't bother them. I promised myself that, the day they saved me. I would do everything on my own," I said fiercely.

I turned to Carlislle then and said, "Never mind, I will think of something else."

Carlisle looked at me for a moment longer, before saying, "I think it is a good thing for you to be there at the Hospital Kaylab, it might help you to forgive yourself."

I saw him smile and I thanked him again.

----

The next day.

Right after school I headed to my home and grabbed my car. I started my engine and noticed the difference right away.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I said out loud and drove towards Seattle.

I stopped at a toy store and bought nearly the whole store. I filled my car up and headed back to Forks.

I got to the Hospital and met up with Carlisle. He decided to join me today. He took a bag. I looked at him.

"Human, remember? One bag alone, might be pushing it, but two?"

_Oh right, normal humans aren't this strong._

I nodded, as he headed to the room.

"Hello?" I said as I entered.

All the children yelled, "Kaylab!"

I noticed Rachael climbed out of bed and ran towards me.

"Hello, Princess," I winked at her and she blushed, but never the less lifted her hands for me to pick her up.

In vampire speed Carlisle told me that Rachael's parents died in an accident a year ago and that her medical bill was being paid by a anonymous benefactor.

I grinned, knowing who that benefactor was.

"I brought something for all of you," I said smiling and brought out the toys.

They all lit up, as I passed out the toys.

I handed a special teddy bear to Rachael.

"He does not have a name yet, so he wanted to ask you if you could name him," I informed her.

She was looking down blushing again.

"You can't think of one?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"You have one then?" I asked and she nodded.

I leaned in, so she could whisper it to me.

"Kaylab," she said in a tiny whisper. I smiled.

"I think that's a great name, Rachael," I patted her on the head.

*****************************************************

**A/N: Ok, I really want to know what you all think. I was not intending for Kaylab to be so Edwardish (heh heh love that word) but I just wanted to show he did not have it quite so easy. He has bottled up a lot of emotions and they just came out, part of the reason was he was sad already when he had lunch with Bella and found out how much she likes Edward. He is acting a little OOC because this is very new territory for him to trust people with his secrets. But in a chapter or two his mood should be heading back because of how Bella and Edward act towards each other. There might be some Kate action too.**

**I hope I played Bella and Edward realistically enough.  
In case you don't know, when the angel turned into Kate, the devil turned into the girl who changed him and he never got her name.**

**The Vollturi arrived in New York a few days later and killed all the newborns. Kaylab does not know how lucky he was that Eleazar was there.**

**Oh and I want to reply to your reviews and if you have a question, ask away and Kaylab will answer for himself (anything you want lol).**


	11. Meaning Of A Real Monster

**A/N: OMG!!!!!! lol ,the amount of reviews and alerts almost made me do a back flip. It was so hard to put it up too lol, I had to hit the refresh button for about two hours (literally).**

**I had thought no one liked this chapter because no one had reviewed, and that with 5000 hits, but I turned on my email account and wow.**

**Ok so I sent a lot of you a reply personally. But I wanted to address a few things before this chapter. This Point of view is trying to be as in sync as the original Twilight (S.M rocks.). Of course, since there was no Kaylab in the real one, I made room, by taking the actions of others and twisted it. I also, of course, add people as needed.**

**Second, Kaylab is new to the whole being around people thing so he has it a bit harder then Edward, but his personality won't let him roll over just because of that. That also means he does not like to win (or maybe even lose) if someone else quits. I don't know what will happen with Kaylab, Bella, and Edward. I should warn the Edward fans to have a designated reader with them for this chapter, because Edward is gonna get hurt a bit by Kaylab. Kaylab does not know Edward has been ignoring Bella for the last few weeks (*insert evil laugh here*)**

**Ok well, on to the story (and a special shout out to Carlisle's Angel for the long review. It makes me feel good to know about all what you're thinking, because I have Edward's syndrome *a need to know what everyone is thinking illness* LMAO ).**

**Thank you to nanny87 for point out an error, I found out the first blood bank started in 1937, but I made Kaylab 117 years old so he would not be able to steal blood from blood banks as they were not there yet, so Twilighters, should I overlook it or make him admit what he really did was drink the blood of DEAD humans in morgues or something similarly gross (and I will say it RIGHT now he DID NOT feed on the living humans) after all, that's what makes Kaylab...... Kaylab. I guess I could change his age... but that might be too easy, after all I did not say when he was changed or his age in the story. Meh, tell me what you think, cause my head hurts (thinking overload).**

**I think I have made the choice; there were blood transfusions in 1901 and they stored blood, so I might make that the change and incorporate it into the story (in other words someone realizes the thing about blood banks and he admits to stealing from hospitals).**

***********************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 11**

**KPOV**

As the Visiting hours came to an end, Carlisle invited me to his home to visit.

"Esme is worried about last night Kaylab and it would mean a lot to her if you came over," he said tentatively.

I felt my stomach fall with guilt. Esme is worried, because I was being childish.

I looked at Carlisle and had a feeling that she was not the only one who might be worried about me. That thought alone made me smile.

"I would love to, Carlisle. Let me drop of my car at home and I will meet you there," I told him.

He put one arm on my shoulder, before he left .I followed soon after.

I drove home quickly, thinking about my day with Rachael and the other children. I grinned at the memory of Carlisle finding out they saw my special gift and how they made him promise to keep it a secret; that I was a "superhero".

Rachael hardly left my side, as I sat there watching the children. I memorized the names of every child in the room, committing them to my perfect memory.

I barely realized I was inside my home, changing my clothes.

I looked at the small package near my door.

_A package?_

I looked at the return address, thinking it must have been a mistake. No one but Eleazar and Tanya's coven knew I was living here.

_Volterra, Italy._

I froze. I knew who it was from.

Eleazar must have mentioned it. Then I noticed it was forwarded. It was sent to Alaska first.

I began to breathe again. I knew Eleazar would not tell them where I wa,s no matter how good friends they were; Eleazar knew I was not comfortable talking to them.

I opened the package and found a letter on top. The had writing was Eleazar's.

_Dear Kaylab,_

_Oro, has sent a letter for you to me, asking if you would visit soon. I have sent him a letter back, saying you are currently on your own and to remind him that he has promised not to try to look for you._

Good luck trying Aro, I thought to myself, remembering the fact that Demetri's ability has not been able to find me yet. I looked back at the letter.

_He, of course, will not break a promise to me. So do not worry about it Kaylab. However, I've heard from Carlisle you have been maturing immensely lately. As you know Aro is a dear friend of mine and I have plans to visit him in a year or two, so I would like you to join me, if you feel like a trip_.

The next writing was different and I realized Carmen must have wanted to say something as well. I smiled at the thought of them, over this letter, writing together.

_Kaylab, I hope you are well. Esme mentioned you might be having some trouble, but refused to tell me anymore, because she did not want you to lose faith in confiding in her._

I felt the weight of guilt increase slightly at this.

_So, I hope you will call and tell me what I can do to help, soon. I love you, Kaylab. Please, be safe._

_KAYLAB!!! I WANT TO COME AND VISIT SOON!!!_ stood out.... it had to be Kate.

I laughed at her words.

I took the letter and put in the small box in my safe, to protect.

I looked into the package, to find another letter and a cellular phone.

I opened the phone first. The address book was already in use. I read the name.

Aro.

I noticed there was no call log, so he must not have called it. I opened the letter.

_My dearest Kaylab,_

_I sincerely hope this letter finds you whole and well. I am well. I do hope you will visit soon. I wish to speak with you once more._

Ha! Speak, but don't touch. He was not as kind as he pretends to be. I would love to peek into his mind, but of course, the one time I met him, he chose not to.

_Your history intrigues me greatly, as do your views on so many things. I hope to hear from you soon. The cell phone is a gift, to call me if you EVER need anything. I would be so happy to help Eleazar's friend, or should I say, son, as he does think of you this way._

I felt a small surge of anger. I looked at the phone. I would never use this. And using Eleazar's as pressure? The nerve of him. All he cares for, is power.

I crumpled up the letter and threw it into the trash.

I was about to throw the phone away too, but paused. I did not want to cause trouble for Eleazar. With a sigh, I set the phone on the table, before leaving my house.

I made it to the Cullen's home easily. It was a small thing, but very comforting to feel so at home there. As I was about to knock, the door flew open and Emmett was standing there.

"Kaylab!" he yelled, "Let's have a match. Edward cheats, Rose and Alice are girls," I noticed two hands hit him on the back of his head, "... and Esme gets mad if Jasper and I really go at it," he continued.

"I would feel the same if it was Kaylab or any of my children, Emmett. At least let Kaylab come in before you jump on top of him," Esme's voice carried from the living room.

I suppressed a smile and said hesitantly, "Well Emmett, I don't know. I would hate it if you got hurt. I mean, Esme might not like me over anymore," I finished, walking into the room and looking at Esme.

Nearly everyone laughed at this. I walked over to Esme and hugged her.

"Hey Esme, how are you?" I asked warmly, then whispered low enough that only she would hear, "Sorry I worried you Esme and I trust you, you call tell Carmen anything you want, but please don't let her tell you about that one time in Paris, ok?"

She smiled at me, however Edward called out loudly from near the piano, "What happened in Paris?"

This of course made everyone look at me.

"Nothing," I said, glad I was unable to blush. I thought of a great comeback. I smiled and turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, you told me that you believe our gifts come from our past correct?" I put on a face of curiosity.

Carlisle nodded, so I continued, "So, Edward, since that ability lets you peek into people's minds...," I paused while he stared at me, as did the rest of his family, "does that make you a peeping tom?"

A loud thud came from where Edward was standing. However, Emmet was on the ground holding his sides laughing. Edward did not find it as funny.

After Emmett was able to breathe again, he sat up, "How about all of us guys go and mess around?" He looked hopefully at Jasper and Edward, "Of course Carlisle does not count, cause he is not into this kind of thing," he trailed off, looking away.

I smiled at his weak provocation, but was very surprised at the fact that Carlisle stood, up showing his willingness to go.

I heard all three of the Cullen women say, "Men." I laughed.

The entire Cullen family decided to go and enjoy.

I ran near Alice and Jasper. Before I could say anything, Alice and Jasper both asked, "So what happened in Paris?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing," I said again. I sighed and added, "Maybe I will tell you later."

Eager to change the subject and remembering Bella's question, I asked Alice, "So Alice? How are Edward and Bella getting along?"

Alice glared at Edward's back, as she said, "Well, Edward has been ignoring her."

I felt a twinge of anger rising. Is that why Bella asked me if Edward regretted saving her?!

Alice looked like she said too much.

I pushed harder, wanting to fight Edward more then I really wanted to know.

When we arrived at the clearing, I ran to the center and turned to face Edward.

Emmett walked up first, "Excellent," he said.

I suppressed a growl. Might be better if I cool off, before I kill him.

I nodded and smiled at Emmett.

He charged at me. I rolled my eyes and as I jumped up, dodging his tackle, I landed on his back forcing him to the ground. Then I reached quickly for his leg and heaved hard, putting him in a giant swing.  
I could hear him laugh, as I threw him into a tree.

With a resounding crack, the tree broke apart.

"Like the move?" I asked Emmet.

He shook his head, throwing wood splinters from his hair and called back, "Loved it. I guess I should return the favor."

Again he charged at me and I rolled my eyes again, "That won't work, Emmett," but instead of finding myself on his back, I found his arms around me, as he caught me.

"I know, so I thought of something else," he laughed and squeezed.

I suppressed a growl, as he tried to crush me. Fortunately for me, Emmett fought similarly to a newborn. With my arms at my sides, I threw my legs around the lower part of his, kicking in his knees from behind. At the same time, I kicked and pushed forward with my upper body, throwing Emmett off balance.

The moment he relaxed his arms, as he hit the ground in surprise, was all I needed. I slipped out and grabbed his head and held him down.

"I win," I cheered.

"Rematch," Emmett grumbled.

However, I said, "Let me get a round with the others first, ok?"

Rosalie came and hugged him, kissing him on his arms and whispered how good he got me.

Jasper came up next. I sighed internally thinking, Edwards _going to go last, like a coward_. I smiled towards Jasper, knowing Edward could not hear my thoughts.

Jasper did not crouch, but smiled, "Actually, I am looking forward to this," he crouched.

I smiled back at him. "Me too, this one is going to be a bit crazy."

I forced up some anger and felt curiosity seeming towards me. I gave him a larger smile. "I need to get a bit more serious against you," I crouched low ready.

We began to circle each other, like lions in a ring. I let a growl slip from my lips. We both leapt at the same time, colliding in the air. A crack, like thunder, came, as our bodies hit.  
I outweighed him. As I grabbed his wrist and neck, he grabbed both my wrists, preventing me from striking any harder.  
We both hit the ground, me on top of Jasper. He opened his mouth and let a snarl rip. I felt a kick to my midsection and was thrown off. I hit the ground, but used the momentum to roll over, ready for him.

I was lucky, because he was rushing towards me, faster than before.

_He was holding back before?!_

I roared loudly, letting more anger take hold, but still keeping the burning red anger from consuming me. I tightened the muscles in my legs and held it, until the moment I knew I was in his striking distance.  
He lunged forward. I leapt to the side, as he blew past me surprised. I used the momentum again, to turn and kick off the ground.  
Hurtling towards him, I tackled him, both of us grabbing each other, stopping each other from attacking.

We broke apart. In a blur of movements, we lunged at each other, barely dodging each other and countering only to be dodged again.

Finally we lunged at each other, our hands gripping each others in a bout of pure muscle. He smiled at me as I began to take the advantage, I too began to smile as he began to take control.

Finally the moment we were even, I nodded to him as he did the same and he broke his grip.

I remembered something Kate did. I rose my hand.

"High five."

He laughed and slapped my hand. We walked over to his family.

"That was fun. Next time, lets go more serious," I gave him a wink, hiding it from Emmett.

Jasper smiled and replied, "Oh yeah, it was a good light warm up."

Emmett looked put out and practically growled, "Let's go Jazz, me and you."

Glad for the breather, I was once again surprised that Carlisle was standing in the center of the field.

"Emmett, it's my turn. Now get over here."

I could have sworn I heard him grumble something along the lines of "Teach that boy a lesson. Not my thing, ha."

I wondered if Esme heard. I glanced over, but she was rolling her eyes.

I watched as Carlisle beat Emmett twice. Carlisle began to explain the fact that he charges in so often, it is easy to guess.  
Emmett tried new tricks, to which Carlisle smiled and helped.

I took advantage of this. I looked over to Alice, but my eyes stopped on Edward. I felt my anger rising again, as I remembered why I was angry in the first place.

Let's go, Edward. Now," I nearly snarled.

I headed to the field, as Carlisle and Emmett watched me.

Emmett smiled, "Finally!" he exclaimed, "Now we get to see how Edward fights without cheating."

"It is not cheating Emmet, just as your strength is not cheating," Edward said calmly, walking towards the center, standing in front of me.

I stared at him, barely able to hold back my snarls and growls. I needed to know first.

"Edward. I want to ask you something."

He looked towards me, but was still glancing at Alice, who turned her head to the left and right almost without showing it.

I growled, "Stop hiding behind Alice. She can't see my future's path. Now, answer."

The rest of the Cullen's looked on quietly, Esme worried, Carlisle concerned. Jasper nervous and apparently Alice was as well.

"Are you ignoring Bella Swan?" I asked.

"Kaylab, that is not really you're-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Yes. Or. NO?" I growled.

"It's better if she has nothing to do with us. We are monsters," he said, "Both you and I, Kayla-,"

He did not get to finish.

I was unable to hold the anger back any longer. In a flash that would be unable to be seen by even vampire eyes, I was in front of Edward.

I did not know why, but instead of my vampire instinct I felt a different kind of instinct. Instead of lunging forward with my hand to rip his head off, I drew back my hand ,clenching it into a fist and swung it forward with a thud, much like a sledgehammer against stone.

Edward fell backwards to the ground. I refused to let him of so easy.

I grabbed his shirt, pulling him back towards me. He lifted his arm to grab me, my vampire instinct told me to let go and jump back, but my vampire instinct was not in control.

I drew back my fist and swung again, just as his clawed hand swiped at my face. My fist connected first, sending him backwards again, his hand narrowly missed my face.

I felt arms grab me.

"Easy, bud," Emmett yelled.

I was able to tell that these tree-trunk-like arms must have been his. I noticed from the corner of my eyes a curly blond hair. It must have been Rosalie. I saw that Carlisle and Jasper were holding Edward down. Still far too angry to allow this weak pathic excuse of a man –yes, vampire or not, he was still a man, just like me- be the one Bella cared about. I twisted and slipped out of Emmett's arms. I grabbed Rosalie and as gently as I could, I pushed her to Emmett.

"I am in control. But, I am not done."

I ran towards Edward.

"Let him go!" I growled.

Jasper and Carlisle looked worried, as I ran towards him, they both cried, "NO!"

I saw a blur coming from my side.

_Damn that Emmett._

I turned about to slam him hard enough to put him down for a while, but was surprised to see that it were Alice and Esme, both in front of me, arms apart. I realized why Jasper and Carlisle yelled.

No matter how angry I was, I would not strike Esme; no reason in the world would be able to permit that. I still saw striking Alice, would be similar to striking Kate, so that was also not going to happen.

I breathed in calmly.

"Alice, move. I would not ever hurt you, please."

She did not move. I looked at Esme.

"Esme, please. I need to hit him until he gets it."

She did not budge, but asked, "Why, Kaylab? What could you want to show with this kind of force?"

I stared at Edward.

"That idiot son of yours, needs to hear what Carmen and Eleazar told me."

She still did not move.

I felt bad just thinking about what I was about to do.

"I'm sorry," I crouched suddenly and leapt towards them, anticipating their reactions.

Jasper and Carlisle let go to help their mates, I leapt past them and jumped over Jasper and Carlisle. I bent down and grabbed Edward by the shirt, lifting him upwards.

"Edward, you are not a monster because of what you changed into, you are a monster because of the actions you choose," I felt the other Cullen's stop moving to listen.

Even Edward seemed to stop moving. I lowered him to the ground, setting him on his feet and released his shirt.

"If you keep trying to do what you think is best, I will take her for myself. She deserves better then a coward."

I turned to look Esme in the eyes and looked down, "I'm am sorry, Esme, everyone."

Before they could say anything, I said, "I won't bother you again. Sorry," I added once more, before running into the forest as fast as possible.

Just as I reached the tree line, I heard Alice say, "He's right, you know."

Instead of heading home, I tore through the forest, trying to outrun my thoughts.

_Why, Kaylab?! Why help them be together? You can make her happy. She cares about you._ I argued with myself.

_But she loves him more,_ I countered.

I found a high cliff wall blocking my path. I yelled at the top of my lungs, not caring anymore.

The rage that I kept back, flooded through me like a tsunami. I was unable to see anything but red. I was tired of hiding my feelings, my rage, that I had to keep in check. My feelings about Alice and Bella and Kate, this feelings that I cared for them all equally, but not knowing if it was love.

I swung and kicked and slammed the cliff wall. Screaming in rage. I spotted a large tree trunk nearby. I leapt at it, grabbing it in the same way I grabbed Emmett's legs.

I swung it harder then I would ever do to Emmett. The trunk hit the wall, shattering into splinters. I leapt at the wall, the same way I leapt at Jasper and ripped the rock from the wall, as though it was clay.

When my eyes cleared and were no longer blinded with emotion, I saw the carnage. The cliff wall now looked like there was always a jagged cave in its face. The trees around the newly formed cave were gone, nothing more than holes in the ground from where they were torn from the dirt. I felt more like a monster.

I dropped to the ground and closed my eyes. How I longed to sleep.

I covered my ears and curled into a ball wishing to disappear.

I sat up suddenly and ran for the cave, as I caught scent of the last people I would ever want to see right now.

"Well Kaylab, I'm no Carmen, but I want to be here for you," Esme called from the mouth of the cave.

"And I am no Eleazar, but I too wish to help you, Kaylab," Carlisle called.

"I can go shopping with you, instead of Kate, if you are that desperate for a mall run," Alice chimed.

"Go away!" I yelled, pressing back against the wall.

But how did they know I was wishing to see Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate?

"How did you...," I began, but Esme interrupted gently.

"We heard you calling for them just now."

I felt ashamed that I had called for them out loud.

"I'm fine. Please go. I will apologize again if that's what you want, just go for now," I pleaded.

"No way, Kaylab. You were right to tell Edward that," Alice chirped.

"I just wish you had not done it in such a manner," Esme scolded.

"Please Kaylab, come out here."

"Carlisle is angry, I know it. I almost hurt you, Esme," I called out again, refusing to let them know I was not going to really attack them; I deserved their anger and hate.

"I am not angry, Kaylab, just concerned," Carlisle said, as he walked into the cave.

After a moment I felt his arm around my shoulder, as he led me out.

The moment I was out of the cave, I felt Esme hugging me.

"I'm sorry Kaylab, I did not know you were hurting so much."

If I was feeling bad before, it was nothing compared to having Esme apologize to me after the way I acted.

"Please Esme, don't apologize. I was holding back my rage for a bit too long and after the sparing match, I was not in full control. I am sorry, I have more useful ways of releasing my emotions, I should have used them."

I explained about my music writing.

"Kaylab, you don't have to hold back so much. We, all of us, understand you need to get used to being around so many other people," Carlisle reminded.

I thanked them both, as we all headed back to their home. I stopped as we drew nearer to my house.

"I am going to go home after I hunt. I really should not see Edward right now. I have not hunted in about two in a half weeks, so..," I let it hang.

Both Carlisle and Esme nodded and headed towards their home.

Alice said that she would hunt too. Jasper came shortly after.

"Worried that I would hurt her?" I asked him as we walked through the forest.

He laughed.

"Nope. I knew you would not touch her, or Esme for that matter," he stated confidently.

I raised my eyebrows.

"I can still sense your emotions, even if I can't really change them," he shrugged. "I could feel the anger, but the calmness too and the compassion, for both Alice and Esme."

He hugged Alice close, apparently hinting that she was his. I laughed.

I caught scent of a mountain lion.

"Better then elk," I said happily.

And off I went.

The next morning, I changed and headed off to the school with new resolve. I would try all I could to make Bella care about me more.

As I arrived, I noticed that the girls choice dance was coming up.

Knowing Bella, she would not want to go; she hated anything that involved attention and a lot of movement.

I headed towards my class with Bella and caught her as I entered the door.

"Hey Bella," I smiled at her, breathing deeply and not letting her scent win me.

_I am stronger then the coward._ I said to myself.

She smiled back warmly at me, "Hey, Kaylab."

I walked closely to her, listening to her heartbeats.

"I wanted to ask you something," I started.

"Oh, ok. I wanted to ask you something, too," she replied quickly.

_I stopped short. Was she going to ask me to the dance? But Bella hates things like this. If she wanted to go with me, even though she hates it, that would mean she really wanted to go with me._

I smiled.

"You first," I said.

She blushed, embarrassed by my smile I guessed.

"Well umm, can you come over for dinner? Charlie wants to meet you and thank you for bringing me home last time and I wanted to make it up to you for dinner last time," she said quickly, while looking down, turning redder with every passing second.

_She was just so cute!_ I thought happily.

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"But I want to," she retorted quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said, pretending to let out a huge sigh, as though the thought of dinner was bad.

_Though the food would be,_ I thought.

She laughed and said, "Well, don't force yourself," she gave me a nudge.

"Oh, want did you want to ask me?" she asked, remembering my question.

"Meh, English is starting, how about I ask at dinner tonight?"

She shrugged, then nodded.

I barely paid attention to class. My eyes were almost always on Bella and my thoughts went through what I could do to earn her heart. Not win, like she was some prize, but to earn her love.

I skipped gym, knowing Edward and Alice would be there.  
I spent the time watching the cloudy sky.

At lunch I caught up with Bella and asked her to have lunch with me. She agreed, which made me happy. I only bought a water. She looked at me curiously.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"Nope, saving room for your home cooking tonight," I said, clearly knowing that my voice would carry over towards Edward.

She looked away, trying to hide a small blush forming. I tilted to face her again.

"Hey, not fair. I told you, you are cute when you blush. Not fair hiding it," I complained.

"That's kind of why I am trying to hide it. Besides, I am not that cute," she said, still trying to hide her face.

"Well, to me you are the cutest human on earth," I said.

She looked at me when I said human.

"Human?" she repeated and I nodded.

"Sorry, but you are not the cutest thing in the world," I said grinning.

She laughed, then asked "If I'm not, then what is?"

"Well, once, there was this baby seal....," I said, only to get another eye roll.

"So, tonight right?" I added and she nodded.

Lunch ended. We headed off to our classes. I saw that Edward was watching me. I shrugged and left.

I went to my bike to wait for her, as school ended. I looked to her car and saw that Eric Yorkie was standing next to it.

I walked over to him. He looked nervous.

"Hey Eric, what's up? Waiting for Bella?" I asked.

He looked frightened.

"Ummm, yeah," I noticed he had the dance flyer in his hands.

_Look! Even this weak little human was less of a coward then Edward._

"You gonna ask Bella to the dance?" I asked.

He shook his head, but then said, "Yeah, unless you were going to ask."

I laughed.

"Nah, go for it man. I am not into dancing much," I shrugged.

No need to scare him, this is how a real guy should act...._sort of_ I added mentally.

I moved back to give him room.

He managed to get the question out.

"I'm sorry Eric, but I am going to Seattle that day, maybe next time ."

He nodded sadly and practically ran away. I felt almost bad for the guy, almost. I walked over to her.

"Hey Bella, you ready?" I asked.

She smiled warmly at me and nodded.

"I will see you at your house around five, ok? I need gas."

She nodded again. I listened as her heart beat faster and faster. I leaned in.

"Ok?" I asked softly.

"Uh-huh," she managed to say, as her heart beat so fast, I thought she might pass out.

I walked away and got on my bike.

As I pulled out, Edward moved to block Bella's escape. I rolled past him. His window was open.

"Coward," I said. His reply was a growl.

I drove off to get some unneeded fuel and to waste some time before five.

Ten minutes before five, I left my house on foot.

A minute before five, I knocked on the door. The police chief answered.

I put out my gloved hand.

"Nice to see you again, sir," I said politely.

"Kaylab, right?" he said, shaking my hand.

"Yes, sir, Chief Swan," I replied.

"Charlie," he said.

I nodded. "Charlie," I confirmed.

"Char-Dad, let him in, it's raining," Bella called from the kitchen.

Charlie let me in, looking outside.

"Where is your car?" he asked.

"My motorcycle is down the street," I answered.

He looked a little mad as I said this.

"Did you bring my Bells home on that?!"

_Uh-oh, not a fan of motorcycles...._

"No sir, I brought her here in my car. I use my motorcycle when I am out alone," I lied.

Bella was staring at me from the kitchen doorway.

"Well, alright then. Bella! I don't ever want you on one of those," he yelled to Bella, as we both walked into the kitchen.

"No, problem dad, you won't catch me on one of those crazy things," she blushed.

_Such a bad liar,_ I thought to myself, but winked at her.

After a short while, Charlie moved to the couch to watch the T.V.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" she said after we were alone.

"Wel,l I know you don't like dancing, so I was wondering if you would like to go do something that day?"

I remembered her saying something about Seattle.

"Or did you have plans for Seattle?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that," she said.

I shrugged, "It's cool, if you want, we can do something another day."

She smiled and said that it would be great on a different day.

I looked at the clock.

"I gotta go. See you in class?"

She nodded, as she walked me to the door.

"Be safe, ok?" she said.

I was not able to help myself. I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Always."

I felt her heating up, as blood rushed to her face.

I turned and headed down the street out of sight.

I could feel she stunned eyes still on me. Once out of sight, the rain was already slowing. I ran to the forest to find something to get the taste of this human food out. Some vomiting and two elks later, I felt better.  
I looked at my watch.

Already midnight.

I looked up at the sky, the clouds had thinned a little, giving me a perfect view of the moon.

I heard something near me. I crouched and looked around. I saw Edward moving silently towards Bella's house. I followed him silently, not allowing myself to be sensed.

_If he hurts her, he dies,_ I told myself.

I watched as he climbed into her window. I almost pounced after him, but I heard her heart beat form her.

_Was it always so loud?_ I wondered, _maybe I am just used to listening for it_.

I watched for an hour, before I saw him climbing out. I rushed to block him.

"Sneaking into a girl's room at night? Peeking into minds not enough for you?" I asked.

He growled, but then stopped himself.

"I just want her to be safe," he said.

"And the fact she cares for you, means nothing?" I replied.

"I love her," he said simply. I smiled.

"Good, at least you're not a coward anymore. Now you can lose her to me fair and square," I said.

"May the better man win," he replied and we shook each other's hands, gripping harder than necessary.

***********************************************************************

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. Please Read and Review. I hope I put enough spaces in.**

**Oh and before I forget Kaylab was asked a question and wishes to answer it himself (play along please lol)**

**Q: from SmileYellowRose: asks, "Kaylab, will you marry me?"**

**A: from Kaylab Andrews. "I'm sorry, YellowRose, I am not sure about the feeling of love and marriage is the purest form of love from what I understand, so I could not marry anyone without knowing what it means to love someone, otherwise I would be insulting the feeling of love, not to mention yours."**

**Well there you go, I hope you learn about love Kaylab so that you can be happy and to SmileYellowRose, I hope you find your own personal Kaylab out there.**


	12. Lyrics

A/N: Wow I just added that chapter around 1 am and it is now around noon and I have gotten so many new reviews. (does a touchdown dance lol)

I am amazed at how many people loved reading Edward get his butt kicked.(another pattened Evil Grin) I was worried that I would get spamed to death with hate mail from Edward lovers. I am happy to hear I am getting a fan base for Kaylab.

Bunnies on the brain made me sad, because she asked if I would skip to the future so Kaylab can see Rachael, but since she is currently (not sure if a cure will be found or anything) terminal, so she only has a short time to live.

Carlisle's Angel thanks for the great review. I am always happy to add suggestions when I hear them (and if I can), So let me know if you have any requests. that goes for everyone. And for those of you who don't know yet, I am A guy... no really and a twilight fan, who knew right lol. I love putting fight scenes when needed. Guy's point of view is always a good thing.

I realized no one said anything about the blood bank problem.... oh well I guess I can go with my gut. well then on to chapter 12.

Oh and I updated my profile with a real picture of me (kind of old but meh only one I have right now)

***************************************************************

Chapter 12

KPOV

**A/N: Wow I just added that chapter around 1 am and it is now around noon and I have gotten so many new reviews (does a touchdown dance lol).**

**I am amazed at how many people loved reading Edward get his butt kicked (another patented Evil Grin).  
I was worried that I would get spammed to death with hate mail from Edward lovers. I am happy to hear I am getting a fan base for Kaylab.**

**Bunnies in the brain**** made me sad, because she asked if I would skip to the future so Kaylab can see Rachael, but since she is currently (not sure if a cure will be found or anything) terminal, so she only has a short time to live.**

**Carlisle's Angel**** thanks for the great review. I am always happy to add suggestions when I hear them (and if I can). So let me know if you have any requests. That goes for everyone.  
And for those of you who don't know yet, I am A guy... no really and a twilight fan, who knew, right lol.  
I love putting fight scenes when needed. Guy's point of view is always a good thing.**

**I realized no one said anything about the blood bank problem.... oh well I guess I can go with my gut.**

Well then on to chapter 12.

**Oh and I updated my profile with a real picture of me (kind of old but meh only one I have right now)**

*******************************************************************

**Chapter 12**

**KPOV**

I watched Edward leave, before leaving on myself. When I was sure he has left, I turned and headed back to my house.

My clothes were wet from the rain, not that it bothered me. I walked into my house and pulled off my shirt. I pulled off my shoes and walked into my room, just as I was unbuttoning my pants.

I stopped, holding them up.

"Alice?!" I said in surprise quickly fastening my pants. She looked away.

"Sorry, but I really did not see that coming," she said, grinning slightly.

My eyes opened wide in terror. I sprinted from my room and grabbed my wet shirt from the floor, throwing it on. Then I came thundering back into my room.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled, "Did you see?!"

She looked down .

"Yeah, sorry."

I punched the door, putting a whole through it.

I walked away to my bathroom. Slamming the door, I sat on the floor.

"No one was supposed to see it."

The door knob rattled.

"Kaylab, I won't say anything. Besides, do you remember Jasper? His are pretty bad, too," she said softly from the other side of the door.

I said nothing, but I moved away from the door. She opened it.

"Sorry, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable," she seemed honest about it.

I let it go, at least she was not appalled by it.

"You know you came just to look at me naked," I teased and she laughed.

"Oh yeah and if I was only a bit luckier, you would have been pantsless too," she gave a dramatic sigh.

"Ha, Ha. So, besides the peep show, what's up? Did you need something?" I asked.

"This is for you from Carlisle, for tomorrow," she said, handing me a note. I flicked it open.

"A doctor's note?" I asked. She nodded.

"Why?"

"Class tomorrow. You will know right away when," she said mysteriously, gave me a quick hug and ran out the door with a wave.

A second later, I had pulled off my shirt and was about to take off my pants when I heard her laugh. I looked back.

"What now?"

"I forgot to mention that I love the new wardrobe," she said, staring at my closet.

I grinned. "I told you, I had taste," I said smugly.

She walked away, saying, "Better thank Kate again, Kaylab," as she left.

"Stupid future-seeing-pixie-demon," I called after her, hearing a small laugh in the distance.

I took of my pants, while watching the doorway this time; making sure she did not return.

I stepped into the shower; the hot water felt good. I let it soak my hair, making it cover my face.

After an hour I stepped out, covering my lower body with a towel, before stepping out completely.

I looked round for Alice or anyone else. When I found it was safe, I went to my room and dried off, before getting dressed.

I looked over at the bedside clock. Almost six thirty.

I finished changing and got ready for school.

I looked up at the sky. The rain began to fall, promising a cloudy day. I grabbed my jacket and helmet, throwing them on as I got on my bike.

I did a small doughnut before heading to school.

I got there a minute before the Cullen's.

I parked and waited, turning my head to the sound of a rumbling, thundering engine.

_Bella,_ I thought.

I saw Edward getting out of his car. I nodded at him, as he nodded back. The rest of the Cullen's gave worried glances towards me and Edward. Alice rolled her eyes and tugged Jasper away.

I turned away from Edward, as Bella pulled into the school's parking lot. She got out of her car, but her keys slipped into a puddle . I took a step, but Edward moved first.

He was already bending down to pull her keys out of the water. I looked around, but luckily no one was around. I listened to their conversation.

They were talking about her trip to Seattle. I watched as she finally nodded to his request to drive her there.

_But, I thought she was going to go out with me._

I felt hurt by this.

Edward had left her, heading to his class. I walked right by Bella.

"Oh, hey Kaylab," she said, as I walked past her.

Not even turning to her, I said, "Have fun with Edward on Saturday."

From the corner of my eye I saw her flinch at my remark.

I sat in my desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. Lyrics began to burn in my head.

_Fight! Fight Fight!_

_Life just ain't right!_

_We fight until we fall_

_Drop to the ground!_

_Hit the floor and DIE!_

_Hate! Hate Hate!_

_You broke your promise_

_I was nothing but bait!_

I made small marks changing the lyrics. Bella came and sat in her seat, looking at me.

"Please Kaylab, talk to me," she pled.

However, Mr. Mason had just started class, so I stared forward.

"Please Kaylab, he wanted to help me go. You said we could do something together another day. Besides, I did not want to bother you that day, because you might have been asked to the dance," she whispered to me.

I continued to ignore her, but thought about it. I did say that. It's not like she is mine.

"Kaylab, say something," she said a little too loudly.

"Mrs. Swan, do you have a problem?" Mr. Mason asked.

Bella blushed scarlet, as the whole class turned to her.

"Umm.. well," she stuttered.

I groaned. Whether I was mad or not, did not mean I should take it out on her; she hates attention.

I sighed.

"Mr. Mason, I had a question and she was telling me that I should ask. I'm sorry."

Mr. Mason looked at me, "And your question is?" he asked, looking skeptical.

I grinned.

"Well Mr. Mason. I was just wondering if the feelings of the author, along with the philosophies of the author, will be needed for the test?"

I grinned wider, as he stared at me baffled.

"Umm well, no, but you do make a good point. Thank you for asking, Mr. Andrews," he stuttered.  
As he turned back to the board, I glanced over to Bella.

"Lunch. Tell me then, ok?" she smiled and nodded.

I went to Gym. We were playing badminton. I played carefully, not trying at all, my mind on the lyrics I was working on earlier this month.  
I really need to get the melody right.

Gym passed quickly enough.

I walked into biology and froze as I smelled blood. I looked around and saw that the class would be about blood typing.  
I began to worry, I don't know how well I would fair with the smell of fresh blood all around me.

Then I remembered the note I had gotten from Alice.

I sighed in relief.

"Mr. Banner, I have a doctor's appointment," I handed him the note.

He nodded and excused me.

_Mental note: thank Alice._

I slipped out under a tree; the rain had let up, so I took advantage of it.  
I leaned against the trunk and pulled out my notebook. It was already half filled with songs I had finished and a few I was still working on.

I thought about Rachael and the rest of the children at the hospital and the two children from my past. Lyrics began to flow to me again.

_I saw me standing there._

_You smiled up at me._

_Those brown eyes full of life._

_I smiled at that angel._

_As she welcomed me_

_I am demon._

_I am a monster._

_I am evil to the core._

_But you smiled at me._

_Giving me the choice to change._

I looked up at the sky; I could tell that the rain was about to fall. I got up and put my notebook away, looking at the time. I smiled as I realized that lunch was next.

The bell rang and I headed to meet up with Bella. As I reached her class, I saw her walking with Mike and Jessica. I remembered our first meeting at the bank and groaned slightly.

I walked towards them, when I heard Jessica say, "Edward Cullen is staring at you again."

I stopped and looked over to see Edward was indeed staring at her. That annoyed me, but when I saw Bella's head shoot up and look around for him, that hurt me more.

I walked over to her.

"Hey Kaylab, ready for lunch?" she asked, but it was obvious where she wanted to go.

I thought about how happy she was. I wanted to talk to her at lunch, but I guess Edward is a better offer to her.

"Let's just forget it, Bella. It's obvious that you want to go sit with him," I said this harder then I meant to. I stared at Edward. "I gotta go," I said quickly. Not letting her say anything else, I left.

Alice caught up with me, followed closely with Jasper. It was already obvious that Bella liked Edward and Alice had Jasper.

I turned to face Jasper and Alice.

"Jasper, I know Alice is your mate. You don't have to follow her when she comes to talk to me," I said rudely, then I turned to Alice.

"Alice, he is uncomfortable around me. Stop coming after me, ok? I don't need everyone to hate me."  
I turned and walked into the forest, not caring that the school day was not over. I ran, not really caring where I went.

I found myself at the hospital.

I checked myself. Am I in control? Hurt, yes. Control, yes. "Ok."

I headed in and walked to Carlisle's office. I was lucky, he was in. I knocked softly.

"Come in," he said. As I walked in, he closed a book he was reading.

"Sorry for intruding, Carlisle," I said, but he smiled.

"Not at all, Kaylab. Are you alright?" he asked, but I smiled.

"I'm fine. Just wanted to thank you for your note."

He nodded.

"Well, I am going to go. Have a nice day, Carlisle."

He asked me again whether I was sure I was alright. I nodded again and left.

I found myself heading down the familiar hallway. I peeked inside. I saw that Rachael was not there.

"She is having a few X-rays done," Carlisle said from behind me.

I turned and he smiled, "I guessed you might stop in before you left."

I nodded sheepishly at that.

"Will she be done soon?" I asked and as if on cue, a nurse came walking up, wheeling Rachael in a wheelchair. She looked sad.

"Hello Princess, how are you feeling?" I asked.

She looked up in surprise and smiled.

"Kaylab!" she said brightly, it made me feel much better than I was feeling these past few hours.

The nurse leaned in and said, "Kaylab? Do you mean him?" She was holding the bear for her. Rachael nodded and hugged the bear.

"She did not want to leave him alone," the nurse informed me. Rachael blushed.

"Well, I am glad he is keeping you company, Rachael."

I spent the rest of the day there.

I returned home and went into my study. I began to read the medical book Carlisle lent me, when I heard a knock at my door.

I could smell Bella's freesia scent. How could it be her, no one knows where I live.

I walked to the door and cracked it open.

"Kaylab ! I am so sorry, I was so rude to you today. I am so, so sorry. I don't want to be mean to you; you are one of my best friends, even though I have not been acting like one," she said quickly.

I guessed she was worried I would slam the door on her.

"It doesn't matter. I mean, I am not Edward right, so what does it matter. Besides, how did you find my house?" I asked.

She flinched at my first remark, but answered the question.

"Char- my dad found it for me."

I stared at her, slightly impressed. I noticed she was really wet. I remembered that it was raining this afternoon. How long was she looking for my house?

I opened the door and pulled her in. I pushed her into a chair and grabbed a towel.

"Here, before you get sick."

I started a fire in the fireplace for the first time since I moved here. I sighed and looked over at her, she looked ashamed of herself.

"Just forget it, Bella. It's fine," I said, pulling her and the chair near to the couch. I did not realize how much more powerful her scent was when she was wet.

I stood up quickly, focusing on anything but her scent.

"You look tired," I said.

She nodded, "A little."

My phone went off.

"Excuse me," I said.

I looked at the caller ID, I did not recognize the number.

"Hello?" I said as I walked into the other room.

"Kaylab, it's Alice. I just wanted to warn you that the sun will be out until Wednesday. Why not come over?"

"Thanks, Alice. Yeah, sure. When?"

"Tonight."

I sighed.

"Ok sure. Hey, tell Jasper I'm sorry, ok?"

"Yeah, no big deal; he knows what you meant. And so you know, he does like talking to you, it's not just me," she laughed and hung up.

I walked back, to see Bella had fallen asleep. I smiled and walked over to her quietly.

"You know, Miss. Swan, you are currently in a lion's den you know," I said softly, so as not to wake her. I decided to let her rest for a bit, before taking her home.

I grabbed the blanket from my couch and covered her, before grabbing my book from the study.

I sat in the chair near her and started to read.

As I reached blood defects and causes, Bella said, "Sorry, Kaylab."

I looked at her and was about to say something back, when I noticed she was still asleep.

_Did I imagine that?_

But before I could question my sanity, she talked again.

"Please, don't hate me."

I stared at her. She talks in her sleep? I smiled at her sleeping form.

I looked at the time, It was late. I lifted her gently and walked out to my car.

I made it to her home without waking her.

I went to the door and knocked.

"Bella?" Charlie called, as he rushed to the door.

I greeted him.

"Hello again, Charlie. Bella fell asleep at my house, so I decided to drive her home. I hope it was ok, I did not have your number."

He grunted, but stared at my car.

"Would you like to carry her in?" I asked.

He nodded and walked with me to my car. He lifted her, groaning slightly.

"Let me sir, I don't think you would like to wake her up," I said.

He eyed me as I lifted her easily from his arms and walked in right behind him.

"Which way?" I asked pretending I have not been anywhere else then the kitchen.

He led me to her room.

He removed the blanket as I set her down. He covered her and we walked out.

"Thank you, Kaylab," he grunted.

"Not a problem, sir."

"Charlie. I am not that old; you can call me Charlie," he said.

I nodded. "Well Charlie, I will be off."

I walked out to my car at human speed, remembering I promised to go to Alice's tonight.

"I guess I could go and thank Rosalie now, too."

With that I drove towards their home.

****************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Ok first of all sorry no nude shower scenes for you Kaylab fan-girls ( maybe next time, I don't know lol) and as someone mentioned since Kaylab has not shown his legs you never know if he has scars there too. And sorry, I know my lyrics bite lol I am not real good at it, but I will work hard on it.**

Read and Review and I will Reply and as always If you want Kaylab to answer a question just ask him (wink) lol

I watched Edward leave before leaving on myself. When I was sure he has left, I turned and headed back to my house. My clothes were wet from the rain, not that it bothered me. I walked into my house and pulled off my shirt. I pulled off my shoes and walked into my room just as I was unbuttoning my pants. I stopped, holding them up.

"Alice?!" I said in surprise quickly fastening my pants. She looked away.

"Sorry, but I really did not see that comming." she said grinning slightly.

My eyes opened wide in terror I sprinted form my room and grabbed my wet shirt from the floor throwing it on. Then I came thundering into my room.

"What are you doing where?!" I yelled. "Did you see!?"

She looked down . "Yeah sorry."

I punched the door putting a whole through it. I walked away to my bathroom. Slamming the door I sat on the floor. "No one was souppose to see it."

The door knob rattled.

"Kaylab, I wont say anything, Besides do you remember Jasper? His are pretty bad too." She said softly from the other side of the door. I said nothing, but I moved away from the door. She opened the door.

"Sorry, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." She seemed honest about it. I let it go,at least she was not appalled by it.

"You know you came just to look at me naked." I teased she laughed.

"Oh yeah, and if I was only a bit luckier you would have been pantless too." she gave a dramatic sigh.

"Ha, Ha, so besides the peep show, what's up did you need something?" I asked.

"This is for you from Carlisle for tomorrow." She said handing me a note. I flicked it open.

"A doctor's note?" I asked. She nodded, "Why?"

"Class tomorrow, you will know right away when." She said mysteriously. Gave me a quick hug and ran out the door with a wave. A second later, I had pulled off my shirt and was about to take off my pants when I heard her laugh. I looked back. "What now?"

"I forgot to mention that I love the new wardrobe." She said staring at my closet.

I girnned "I told you I had taste." I said smugly.

She walked away saying as she left "Better thank Kate again Kaylab."

"Stupid future seeing pixie demon." I called after her, hearing a small laugh in the distance.

I took of my pants while watching the doorway this time, making sure she did not return.

I stepped into the shower the hot water felt good, I let it soak my hair making my hair cover my face. After an hour.

I stepped out covering my lower body with a towel, before stepping out completely. I looked round for Alice or anyone else. When I found it safe I went to my room and dried off before getting dressed. I looked over at the bedside clock.

_Almost six thirty_. I finished changing and got ready for school. I looked up at the sky. The rain began to fall, promising a cloudy day. I grabbed my jacket and helmet. throwing them on as I got on my bike. I did a small dounut before heading to school.

I got there a minute before the Cullen's. I parked and waited, Iturned my head to the sound of a rumbling, thundering engine. _ Bella_ I thought. I saw Edward getting out of his car. I nodded at him as he nodded back. The rest of the Cullens gave worried glances towards me and Edward. Alice rolled her eyes and tugged Jasper away.

I turned away from Edward as Bella pulled into the school's parking lot. She got out of her car, but her keys slipped into a puddle . I took a step but Edward moved first.

He was already bending down to pull her keys out of the water. I looked around but luckly no one was around. I listened to their conversation. They were speaking about Her trip to Seattle. I watched as she finally nodded to his request to drive her there.

_But I thought she was going to go out with me._ I felt hurt by this. Edward had left her heading to his class. I walked right by Bella.

"OH hey Kaylab." She said as I walked past her.

Not even turning to her I said "Have fun with Edward on Saturday." From the corner of my eye I saw her flinch at my remark.

I sat in my desk and pulled ot a sheet of paper. Lyrics began to burn in my head.

_Fight! Fight Fight!_

_Life just ain't right!_

_We fight until we fall _

_Drop to the ground!_

_Hit the floor and DIE!_

_Hate! Hate Hate!_

_You broke you promise_

_I was nothing but bait!_

I made small marks changing the lyrics. Bella came and sat in her seat looking at me. "Please Kaylab, talk to me." she pled.

However Mr. Mason had just started class. So I stared forward.

"Please Kaylab, He wanted to help me go. You said we could do something togeather another day, Besides I did not want to bother you that day because you might have been asked to the dance." she whispered to me. I continued to ignore her, but thought about it. _I did say that. It's not like she is mine._

"Kaylab say something." she said a little too loudly

"Mrs. Swan do you have a problem?" Asked Mr. Mason.

She blushed scarlet as the whole class turned to her."Umm.. well." she studdered

I groaned, wether I was mad or not, did not mean I should take it out on her, she hates attation.

I sighed "Mr. Mason, I had the question and she wastelling me that I should ask. I'm sorry." Mr. Mason looked at me "And your question?" she asked looking skeptial.

I grinned "Well Mr. Mason. I was just wondering if the feelings of the author along with the philopshies of the auther will be needed for the test?" I grinned wider as he stared at me baffled.

"Umm well, No but you do make a good point. Thank you for asking Mr. Andrews." He studdered. As he turned back to the board I glanced over to Bella.

"Lunch. Tell me then ok." She smiled and nodded.

I went to Gym, we were playing bandmittion. I played carefully not trying at all. My mind on the lyrics I was working on eariler this month. _I really need to get the melody right._ Gym passd quickly enough. I walked into biology, I froze as I smelled blood. I looked around and saw that the class would be blood typing. I began to worry, I don't know how well I would fair with the smell of fresh blood. I remembered the note I had gotten from Alice. I sighed in relief.

"Mr. Banner. I have a doctor's appointment." I handed him the note. He nodded and excused me. _mental note. Thank Alice._

I slipped out under a tree, the rain had let up so I took advantage of it. I leaned against the trunk and pulled out my notebook. It was already half filled with songs I had finished and a few I was still working on.

I thought about Rachael and the rest of the children at the hospital, and the two children form my past. Lyrics began to flow to me again.

_I saw me standing there._

_You smiled up at me._

_those brown eyes full of life._

_I smiled at that angel._

_As she welcomed me_

_I am demon._

_I am a monster._

_I am evil to the core._

_But you smiled at me._

_Giving me the choice to change._

I looked up at the sky, I could tell that the rain was about to fall. I got up and put my notebook away looking at the time. I smiled as I realized that lunch was next.

The bell rang and I headed to meet up with Bella. As I reached her clas I saw her walking with Mike and Jessica. I remembered our first meeting at the bank and groaned slightly.

I walked towards them, when I heard Jessica say, "Edward Cullen is staring at you again."

I stopped and loked over to see Edward was indeed staring at her. That annoied me, But when I saw Bella's head shoot up and look around for him, That hurt me more.

I walked over to her.

"Hey Kaylab, ready for lunch?" it was obvious where she wanted to go. I thought about how happy she was I wanted to talk to her at lunch, but I guess Edward is a better offer to her.

"Let's just forget it Bella. It's obvious that you want to go sit with him." I said this harder then I meant to. I stared at Edward. "I gotta go." I said quickly, not letting her say anything else. I left.

Alice caught up with me. Followed closely with Jasper. It was already obvious that Bella liked Edward. and Alice had Jasper.

I turned to face Jasper and Alice. "Jasper, I know Alice is your mate. You don't have to follow her when she comes to talk to me." I said rudely then I turned to Alice.

"Alice, he is uncomfortable around me. Stop comming around me ok. I don't need everyone to hate me ok." I turned and walked to the forest not caring that the school day was not over. I ran not really caring where I went.

I found myself at the hospital. I checked myself. _Am I in control? Hurt yes. Control yes._ "Ok."

I headed in and walked to Carlisle's office. I was lucky, he was in. I knocked softly

"Come in." He said, as I walked in he closed a book he was reading.

"Sorry for intruding Carlisle." I said, but he smiled

"Not at all Kaylab. Are you alright?" he asked but I smiled

"I'm fine. Just wanted to thank you for your note." He nodded.

"Well I am going to go. Have a nice day Carlisle." He asked me again If i was sure I was alright. I nodded again and left.

I found myself heading down the familiar hallway. I peeked inside. I saw that Rachael was not there.

"She is having a few X-rays done." Carlisle said from behind me. I turned and he smiled "I guessed you might stop in before you left." I nodded sheeplishly.

"Will she be done soon?" I asked, and as if on cue, a nurse came walking up wheeling Rachael in a wheelchair. She looked sad.

"Hello Princess, how are you feeling?" I asked she looked up in surprise and smiled.

"Kaylab!" she said brightly, it made me feel much better then I was feeling these past few hours. The nurse leaned in and said "Kaylab? Do you mean him?" She was holding the bear for her. Rachael nodded and hugged the bear.

"She did not want to leave him alone." the nurse informed me. Rachael blushed.

"Well I am glad he is keeping you company Rachael."

I spent the rest of the day there. I returned home and went into my study. I began to read the medical book Carslie lent me. When I heard a knock at my door. I could smell Bella's freesia scent. _How could it be her, no one know where I live._ I walked to the door and cracked it open.

"Kaylab ! I am so sorry I was so rude to you today. I am so so sorry. I don't want to be mean to you, you are one of my best friends, even though I have not been acting like one." she said quickly, I guessed she was worried I would slam the door on her.

"It doesn't matter, I mean I am not Edward right so what does it matter. Besides how did you find my house?" I said.

She flinched at my remark but answered. "Char- my dad found it for me."

I stared at her, slightly impressed. I noticed she was really wet. I remembered that it was rainning this afternoon. _How long was she looking for my house?_

I opened the door and pulled her in. I pushed her into a chair and grabbed a towel.

"Here, before you get sick." I started a fire in the fireplace for the first time since I moved here. I sighed and looked over at her, she looked ashamed of herself.

"Just forget it Bella. It's fine." I said pulling her and the chair near to the couch, I did not realize how much more powerful her scent was when she was wet. I stood up quickly. Focusing on anything but her scent. "You look tired." I said.

she nodded "A little." My phone went off.

"Excuse me" I said, I looked at the caller ID, I did not reconize the number. "Hello?" I said as I walked into the other room.

"Kaylab it's Alice. I just wanted to warn you that the sun will be out untill Wensday. Why not come over?"

"Thanks Alice. Yeah sure, when?"

"Tonight."

I sighed "Ok sure, hey tell Jasper I'm sorry ok."

"Yeah no big deal, he knows what you meant, and so you know, he _does_ like talking to you not just me" she laughed, and hung up.

I walked over to see Bella had fallen asleep. I smiled and walked over to her quietly.

"You know Miss. Swan, you are currently in a lions den you know." I said softly so as not to wake her. I decided to let her rest for a bit before taking her home.

I grabbed the blanket from my covered her before grabbing my book from the study. I sat in the chair near her and started to read. as I reached blood defects and causes Bella said.

"Sorry Kaylab." I looked at her, and was about to say something when I noticed she was still asleep. _Did I imagine that?_

But before I could question my sainity she said. "Please don't hate me." I stared at her._ She talks in her sleep?_ I smiled at her sleeping form. I looked at the time, It was late. I lifted her gently, and walked out to my car. I made it to her home without waking her. I went to the door and knocked. "Bella?" called Charlie as he rushed to the door.

I greeted him. "Hello again Charlie, Bella fell asleep at my house so I decided to drive her home. I hope it was ok, I did not have your number."

He grunted but stared at my car. "Would you like to carry her in." I asked He nodded and walked with me to my car. I lifted her, groaning slightly.

"Let me sir, I don't think you would like to wake her up." I said, he eyed me as I lifted her easily from his amrs and walked in right behind him.

"Which way?" I asked pretending I have not been anywhere else then the kitchen. He led me to her room. He removed the blanket as I set her down. He covered her, and we walked out.

"Thank you Kaylab." He grunted.

"Not a problem sir."

"Charlie,I am not that old you can call me Charlie." he said

I nodded "Well Charlie, I will be off." I walked out to my car at human speed. Remembering I promised to go to Alice's tonight.

"I guess I could go and thank Rosalie now too." With that I drove towards their home.

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Ok first of all sorry no nude shower scenes for you kaylab fan-girls.( maybe next time I dont know lol) and as someone mentioned since Kaylba has not shown his legs you never know if her has scars there too. and sorry I know my lyrics bite lol I am not real good at it but I will work hard on it.


	13. Traveling, singing, protecting, Oh my!

**A/N:**

**First of all, I want to thank everyone of you for reviewing and putting an alert on this story I hope everyone is enjoying it.**

**I love how people worry for Kaylab, well this chapter will show he is growing in many ways, but still is the same Kaylab.**

**Oh and Bunnies in the brains, I am not really sad, because I am glad Rachael is leaving a mark lol.**

**Q: from The AlphaAI: As a guy, I just have to ask: why the hell don't you just bash Edward? You could own him!**

**A: from Kaylab: Because I don't want to have problems with the Cullen's. Besides that, I am afraid of all the Edward fan-girls, I maybe a vampire but I am not crazy.**

**Q: from BlackPantherShadow: I have a motorcycle of my own...want to race?**

**oh and no getting mad when I beat**

**A: from Kaylab: You should see what my bike does when I really let loose before we do, but I would love to.**

**************************************************************************************************************

**KPOV**

**Chapter 13**

As I arrived at the Cullen's house, I saw Edward heading south followed closely by Emmett.

"What's up, Emmett?" I asked, as they passed.

"Nothing much, Edward's just overreacting," he chuckled as he passed.

I watched them go, before heading inside. I saw that everyone was talking.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

They all looked at me, but it was Alice who answered.

"Nothing really, just some friends are coming for a visit," Alice shrugged.

"Tanya's coven?" I wondered aloud, thinking why they had not told me.

Alice told me no and told me of their friends Peter and Charlotte.

"But they are not like us, right?" I started to understand, but it was hard to do so completely. If they were friends, why did they drink human blood?

Carlisle must have guessed what I was thinking, because he began to explain.

"They are friends, but they choose to drink human blood. We respect their decision, as they respect ours."

He watched me carefully as he said this. I understood what they meant; I would not have liked being forced to choose a different way then what I want.

"But what about....," I began.

"Forks? No, they know not to hunt here. They respect how we live, in all aspects," Esme finished.

I heard someone enter from the garage.

"So, how does it feel?" Rosalie asked, a smile growing on her face.

I grinned at her, "I love it. It's great," I paused. She looked at me waiting.

"But?" she asked, her face slightly worried, but I smiled.

"But, I was wondering if you could help me with my bike?"

She laughed and nodded, before heading back to the garage.

Alice and Jasper walked up to me and I remembered our last meeting. I felt guilty about my behavior and I knew this feeling was mine, Jasper was not affecting me.

Before I could apologize, Alice and Jasper headed towards a different room. I looked down.

"You coming?" Jasper asked. I looked up to see him smiling.

I followed quickly, waving at Esme and Carlisle. I followed them to a large study.

I looked around at the many books and walked over to Jasper and Alice, who were standing near a red leather bound book. I looked at it, reading the title.

"_History of the Civil War, through the eyes of a solider", By Jasper Whitlock._

Jasper was looking at me. I do suppose it was something rare to see; a surprised vampire.

"You wrote a book?" I asked incredulously.

He laughed, "What, don't I look like I can write?" he asked teasingly.

I smiled at him, "I am allowed to be surprised, once in a while."

I let my eyes wander around the room. There were many books. I looked through the titles. There were books on war, history, tactics. There were medical and science reference books.

I picked up a comic book, looking at Jasper.

_"The hysterical adventures of Harry the human"_?" I asked. Then I looked at the creator and started to laugh.

"Emmett can write?!" I manager to say through my laughs.

"If you can call this writing," Jasper said dryly.

I remembered what I wanted to say to them.

"Jasper, I am sorry about how I acted, it was..,"

But before I could fully explain, Jasper laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Kaylab, I forgive you, now stop feeling so bad about it."

I looked at him and he looked as guilty as I felt.

"Oh right, you can probably feel as bad I as do now."

He nodded.

"So, what do you think of my study? Esme did it for me," he said in an attempt to change the subject.

I looked around, admiring the room. The shelves were made of a dark wood that smelled like fresh oak, the light brown carpet and curtains around the one window, had such a calming and relaxing feel.

"It's so peaceful," I said.

I looked at Alice and smiled at her.

"You know, Kate has been begging for you to go shopping with her," I informed her.

I smiled and opened my cell phone.

"Hello Kate? Hey, how are you? I'm good. Hold on, ok?" I passed the phone to Alice.

As they began to drone on about shopping trips, I noticed Jasper was looking at a beaten-up old chess board.

"Do you play?" I wondered. He nodded and grinned at me.

"You?" I nodded in response and moved to sit down.

We started to play and after an incredible move by one of his knights and a rather aggressive bishop, I flicked my king down in defeat. He laughed.

"You won," I grumbled and he laughed again.

"Yeah, but at what cost?"

I looked at the board, he had lost almost all his pieces.

"You still won," I pointed out. He shook his head.

"If these were people you knew? Carlisle," he pointed to his King, "Esme?" he pointed to his bishop, that was next to his king. I understood what he meant.

"You can't just play to win. Right?" I said, he laughed and nodded.

A knock on the door announced Esme.

"Kaylab? Since the sun will be out until Wednesday, would you like to stay here for the night?"

"Sure," I agreed, just as Alice came over, apparently done talking to Kate.

"Kaylab, Kate needs to talk to you," she said, handing me the phone.

"Hey Kate, what's up?" I asked.

There was no response at first.

"Kat?" I tried again.

"Kay," she finally said. "Alice said it was going to be sunny there for a little while.."

"Yes, that's right," I agreed.

"Do you think you can come visit?" she asked.

I thought about seeing Eleazar and Carmen, along with Kate.

"Sure, I have to apologize to Carmen."

"Well, Carmen and Eleazar went to Italy for the week. Something about talking with Aro."

I groaned at the thought of six days without them and six days of Tanya following me around. Kate guessed my train of thought.

"I know seeing Tanya is troublesome, but I really want to see you, Kay," she said softly.

I looked around, trying to think of a good way to turn her down. I spotted Carlisle kissing Esme and Jasper holding Alice, their foreheads touching.

"I don't think it is the best idea, Kate."

I heard her defeat in her silence, but I was grinning.

I continued, "How could I deprive you of a shopping spree with Alice?" I looked at Alice and smiled more, as her face lit up and she started to bounce.

I rolled my eyes and yanked the phone away from my ear, as Kate screamed loudly in excitement.

In a flash Alice took my phone and started to make plans.

Jasper walked over to me and said in a loud whisper, "You have doomed the both of us now."

I laughed and said, "Checkmate, Jasper."

"Of course we can!" Alice said happily and handed me the phone, then said quickly to me, "You will want to. Trust me," she said without explaining a thing.

"So, when can you come Kate?" I asked.

"Well ,that depends."

"On?"

"On whether or not you will come get me or not," she said hopefully.

"Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeasssseeee, Kay!!!" she said quickly.

I laughed, "Ok, sure. Do you want me to go in my car or bike?" I asked.

"Bike is fine. I know how much you love riding it." She knew me well.

"Ok, I will be leave as soon as I get home and change, ok?"

"Ok, Kay. Thanks," she said with an unfamiliar softness in her voice.

"Umm, no problem, anything for you Kat," I said, feeling odd from her voice.

"Ok, see you soon, Kaylab," then she hung up the phone.

I looked up to see Alice staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Her eyes seemed to be sparkling. She ran up to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me away, right through the front door and into the forest, with Jasper following closely behind.

She tugged me through the forest, until we reached the cave I had made in my rage. She finally stopped pulling me and faced me.

"What's going on between you and Kate?" she asked staring at me closely.

"What do you mean?" I looked over at Jasper, he nodded to her.

"What do you think about Kate?" she pressed. I watched her completely baffled, as a vampire this was rather troubling. I decided I would answer with the truth.

"She is someone I trust and think about a lot, probably as much as I think about Carmen and Eleazar."

I looked to Jasper, who nodded again.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Have you ever thought of her as a mate?"

I looked at her keeping my face straight, while my mind was flying around faster than at vampire speed.

How did she know me and Kate talked about this? I thought she could only see the future. She should not have seen mine anyways. Kate is special enough and I do care about her. I would never let anything happen to her, but is that the same as love? Could I be her mate and not hurt her, or let her down? Do I see Kate as a mate or one of my most trusted friends?

From far away, I heard Jasper's voice.

"Alice, give him a minute. It feels like he is confused, lost, hurt, alone."

As though looking through the wrong end of a binoculars, I saw Jasper kneel to the ground holding his sides and Alice hurrying over wrapping her arms around him. The look of pain and confusion on his face truly did look the way I felt.

I felt Jasper trying to calm me, but no matter how much I would welcome his ability, my power did not allow it.

Alice looked at Jasper then me and then back again. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"It's going to be fine Kaylab, forget it for now. Go at your own pace," she said while hugging me, over and over again.

I felt myself calming down. She is right. I have always done things at my own pace, made my own decisions. Kate has told me to take my time and she would wait for me to be sure.

I noticed Jasper was able to stand. I guess I was going to be fine. I looked down at Alice.

"You know, Jasper might get jealous Alice," I said in an audible whisper. She laughed, as did Jasper.

"Well, I am going to go get my bike. Tell everyone I said I will be back before nightfall tomorrow."

I turned and ran home, feeling the wind and air flying past me.

I made it home and already I felt better.

I grabbed my keys and looked for my helmet. I took off the visor and replaced it with a darker one. I grabbed my black leather jacket and gloves.

I dug through my closet and found my spare jacket and helmet. I smiled thinking about Kate in these. Fire red, very her.

I looked at my watch; it was already three am. I did the math and pulled out my phone.

"Kate? Yeah, I'm on my way. I should be there in about 5 hours. I will. You be safe too, ok? Bye," I closed the phone.

I wondered how Eleazar was doing. I should use the phone once so not to hurt Aro's feelings. I can at least find out if Eleazar and Carmen are ok.

I sighed at the idea.

I looked for Aro's phone, finding it right where I left it. I hit the speed dial.

"Hello, Kaylab!" came Aro's voice from the receiver.

"Hello Aro, how have you been?" I said in a polite voice.

"I have been well, thank you. I am very happy that you called. Eleazar and Carmen have been regaling me with stories of your last visit with them. They mentioned they see you more often now, then before. Could it be you are living close to them?" He said in a cheery voice.

Not even five minutes and already trying to find out where I am.

"No, I was passing by on my way through to Canada, so I stopped by to see them," I said in a cheery voice as well.

"Oh, well, Kaylab, I hope you will pass through Europe soon. I have missed you," I felt a cold sensation.

"You know me Aro, I go where I find myself going. How are Eleazar and Carmen?" I asked.

"They are doing well. One moment," a pause and I heard Eleazar say something.

"Eleazar said he hopes you are well and that he would like you to pass through Alaska in a few weeks, if you are able."

I smiled at Eleazar's Idea.

"If you could reply to him that I might not be able to. I am currently in Australia, visiting an old friend. I have to go, have a nice day, Aro," I said.

"I will reply that to Eleazar. Call again soon, Kaylab. Have a nice day. Good bye," he said in that same fake cheery voice.

I got on my bike. I let the engine roar and growl. I pulled on the throttle and let myself fly down the street.

I leaned left and right passing the very few cars on the road. I hit the highway and put on more speed.

_I glanced down at the small button on my left handle. When was the last time I really let loose on my bike?_

I looked around.

"Let's go," I said to my bike and pressed the button.

As soon as the bike came to life, I felt it tremble with excitement. As though it was a vampire hiding with humans, it has always holding back. It roared louder and flashed forward.

The giant semi-trucks blurred, as I flew past them. I looked at the speedometer. It was pressed far beyond what it would be able to, the rpm's were slamming the limiter of sixteen hundred rpm's.

The world seemed to disappear; leaving only the road and me.

No human would be able to ride my bike, no human's reaction or sight could keep up. But with my eyes, I saw everything.

I leaned left and right passing anything in my way.

I laughed out loud. I could have sworn I saw the lights of a police cruiser, but soon they were far, far behind me.

I saw my turn off. I banked hard and flew right in, missing a car as I did.

I laughed, seeing the border. I should stop.....

Instead, I leaned right and just as a car had been passing the border guard, I slipped past them both.

I pressed the button and could almost hear my bike groan in frustration.

_Soon, promise_, I told it mentally, as we slowed down. I looked around at the snowy fields and sparse houses. I had to admit, it was peaceful here, but I still miss New York sometimes.

What happened to me in my human past? Was I born in New York? Did I have a family? A girlfriend? I doubted I had a wife or kids, I was not older then seventeen, but I could not rule it out. I felt my head begin to hurt. I shook my head. Worry about it when the time calls for it.

An hour later I looked at my watch, as I saw the familiar house.

_Ha. Less than half the time I normally take._

I parked my bike and knocked on the door. Tanya opened the door and still feeling the thrill of my bike, I hugged her.

"Tanya! How good it is to see you. How are you?" I said brightly.

She was surprised by my enthusiastic welcome, but she recovered and hugged me back.

I groaned when I felt her face begin to slide to my face. I pulled her back by the shoulders pretending to get a better look at her.

"You are as beautiful as ever, Tanya," I said and noticed Irina.

"Irina, I did not get to see you last time," I walked over and took her hand kissing it softly, remembering she was not much for embraces.

"Kaylab, as smooth as ever, huh," she said with a grin. I stood back up and smiled at her.

"And you are as enchanting as ever," I gave her a little wink, to which she smiled.

I then saw Kate from the corner or my eye. I turned facing her and held out my hands.

"Kat!" I smiled at her waiting. I did not need to wait long before she yelled.

"Kay!" she exclaimed happily and jumped into my arms.

"Ouch!" she said and jumped back. I looked at her confused. She looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, got a little too excited," she said, then I realized she must have shocked herself. I rolled my eyes and held out my arms.

"Do you want to try it again?" I said still smiling. She grinned and took a step back for a running start. She leapt again and hugged me.

"No 'ouch' this time?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Nope, much better this time."

"So Kaylab, what is it with the warm welcome? Normally, you shy away from contact," Tanya asked.

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Bet she thinks it's about her, as usual.

"Just in a great mood," I said shrugging. "Ready to go?" I asked Kate and she smiled again nodding.

Finally releasing our hug, she ran back to her room for her bags. She returned with just a small hand bag.

"Aren't you staying for the six days?" I asked, looking at her one small bag.

She rolled her eyes.

"I am going shopping with Alice," she said it like it was an obvious explanation.

"Well then, let's go," I said, but Tanya stopped us.

"Where are you two going?"

I looked at Kate, "Didn't you tell her?" I asked, but she merely looked at Tanya.

"Nope and I don't need to ask for her permission," she said, glaring at Tanya.

"Tanya, she is coming to visit with me. Alice wanted to go shopping," I told her.

Kate turned her glare towards me. She can be scary.

For the first time Tanya seemed to ignore me. She looked at Kate.

"No, you don't need to ask, but we are family and I worry about you Katie."

Kate looked a little guilty.

"I'm sorry Tanya. I just surprised her with this about twenty minutes ago." I stared into her eyes and used my voice to the best of my ability.

"Can you forgive me...... Tanya?" I said so smoothly and softly, almost like I was singing my words to her.

I hid my smile, as I saw her eyes slide out of focus for a moment before she smiled at me, batting her eyes.

"Of course I do, Kaylab," she said slightly dazed.

"Can you forgive Kate, too, please? Don't be mad at your sister because of me," I said in my almost singing voice, giving her a small pout.

I almost laughed as she looked like she went weak in the knees.

"I am not mad at Kate, she knows how much I love her and how much I worry," she said with the same dazed expression. I saw Kate smiling at me.

"Well, we have to hurry; the sun is going to be out all day tomorrow."

I tugged Kate forward and I hugged Tanya and Irina before leaving.

I gave the jacket and helmet to Kate; after she put them on she did a little spin showing it off.

"Does this work for me?" she asked with a wink. I nodded and climbed on the bike. She followed.

I waved once more before we rode off, but I stopped ten minutes later to refuel.

"So what was that about?" I asked Kate.

She shrugged. "Tanya still thinks you like her, so I did not tell her, because she would try to come, too." She nudged me.

"Let me guess, you, with the smile on your face, not to mention your actions with Tanya and Irina, you came at full speed huh?" she surmised.

I rose my hand in surrender.

"You caught me." She knew me too well.

She was still smiling at me, "I never knew you were so sneaky," she accused.

I smiled, "I have no clue what you mean."

"Like you don't know what your voice does to female vampires, not to mention human girls."

I smiled.

"Does it work on you?" I asked, realizing I never tried it on her.

She shrugged, "You never tried, but I bet it would," she trailed off.

"Why do you think so?" I wondered.

She looked away, before answering.

"Because your voice does that normally. So if you did it like that, I don't know what would happen," she laughed.

I finished fueling and got on helping Kate back on. I felt her hug me from behind, before we rode off.

After a few miles I felt someone following us. I glanced back and saw a motorcycle rider, followed closely by a jet black Shelby GT500 Mustang.

As I pulled off the road, I turned to Kate.

"Stay on the bike. You remember how to ride it, right?" I asked.

She was the only one I ever let ride it alone. She nodded, looking at me questioningly.

I got off and turned to face the car and the biker.

I guess they were vampires. The windshield was jet black, as was the visor of the biker. I heard the gravel crunch near me.

I turned to see Kate was off the bike. I flipped my visor up, so she could see me glare at her.

"Get back on, Kate," I half growled, but she glared back.

"Like I am going to just run if you get into trouble."

"Damn it, Kate! Please, for me," I half begged, but she shook her head.

I put my hands on her shoulders, as the biker came walking towards us.

"Kat, please, I won't allow anything happen to you."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing."

I sighed and positioned her behind me. She did not argue this.

I turned and faced the biker, growling slightly and crouched. I was able to tell it was a guy.

He rose his arms in a sign of peace.

"Easy pal. We just want to talk to you," said a deep voice.

My first thought was that of the sound like an ocean.

"So talk," I growled, not moving.

He looked back at the car before the door opened and a girl stepped out, glittering in the sun. She pointed to the trees and ran towards them. The guy turned and followed a short distance before looking back at us.

I turned to Kate. She stared at me for a moment, before nodding.

"Stay behind me. If they have some kind of dangerous gift, they will be in for a surprise, ok?" I whispered to her.

She reluctantly nodded and we set off for the trees.

I pulled Kate back suddenly, as the wind shifted. She looked at me; her visor down, so she did not catch it.

The biker turned and looked at me.

"Who else is with you?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"No one," he called.

"Then it is fine if I kill whoever is in that car, right?" I turned towards the car.

"Wait!" he yelled.

The door opened and two more girls stepped out and, looking frustrated, ran towards the forest.

"Sorry, we were being cautious," he said.

"Lie again and I will kill every one of you," I growled.

He took a step back. I could smell the weakness of this one. He will be easy to kill, if he tries to hurt Kate.

I nodded to Kate, before heading to the tree line. Just as we reached the trees, I turned to her.

"Stay close and promise me something Kat," I used her nickname, showing how important this was.

She nodded and said ,"Anything Kay."

"If I say run, you run. I can protect myself, but I won't ever take the chance of you getting hurt," I said.

"But-"

I interrupted her, "You promised ."

She nodded.

I walked into the forest, with Kate behind me.

************************************************************************************************

**A/N: My first cliff hanger, lol I hope you all enjoy this one, it was going to be longer, but I chose to make it multiple chapters instead so you can all enjoy.**

**Kaylab is not fully in love with Kate yet, don't go crazy, he is just trying to figure out his feelings lol, there is still much BxK to come along with Kay X Kat.**

**His feelings are on a bit of a high because of his ride and the free feeling he gets form having fun going his own way.**

**Read and Review please.**


	14. Bonus Chapter : Rachael

**A/N: To make up for not being able to put out a chapter a day (tiring because a lot if starting to happen to Kaylab, a lot to make up and fit with the real story) This chapter is for you all to enjoy.**

**This is for All you Rachael fans.**

**Let me tell you right away, this is not the next chapter. It is a bonus chapter, since I have been hearing so much about Rachael, not to mention the fact no real background for her has been made I thought I would make this bonus chapter. It takes place the day during Chapter12-13.**

**************************************************************

**Bonus Chapter**

**RPOV**

So sleepy.......

Someone is laughing? I look around for the voice but all I see is darkness. It is so dark, it's really scary.

I run forward, but I trip. I look around, the laughter is louder.

"Help!" I scream to the laughing voice. "Help me, I'm scared...." I feel my tears falling.

The laughing is closer now. It's a man's laugh. It is so beautiful, like music. I've heard it before, but I can't remember where. It sounds like that tv show they put on yesterday. They said it was a symphony. When I asked what that meant, the nurse told me it was what beautiful music played by many people is called. I wanted to watch it for a long time, but the other kids said it was boring. The nurse changed it to cartoons. But I tried to remember the music.

This laugh was like that. It made me feel safe and happy. But it made me sad too, not sad like when I got hurt, but sad that it will go away someday. The thought of it going away made it scarier.

I got up and ran after the sound. My chest started to hurt again. I fell again. I grabbed my chest, it started to hurt as I breathed. I felt dizzy.

"Help me," I cried again.

I closed my eyes, but a bright light far way start to shine. It felt safe there, away from the darkness. I got up, holding on to my chest and ran for the light. I knew that was where the music was. When I got closer, I found the light was dancing, but it was too high to reach.

I jumped and fell down. I got up and tried again. I tried to stand on my tippy-toes to reach, but it was still too far.

"Please, let my reach," I whispered to anyone for help.

I heard the music like laugh speak for the first time.

"Is that your wish, Rachael?" the song-voice asked.

I nodded and the voice said with a laugh, "Then say "I wish", Rachael."

I nodded again.

"I wish I could reach," I tried again, but still could not reach.

I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned around.

"Kaylab!!!" I said happily and hugged my best friend. His big furry arms hugged me back.

"Did you come to help me?" I asked after we hugged and he nodded.

He lifted me up on his shoulders, I was able to grab the dancing lights. When I grabbed one of the lights it changed into a door knob. I turned it and the door opened. I climbed in and laid down to reach Kaylab.

"Come with me, Kaylab." I told him, but he shook his head. I tried to grab his hand, but the door started to go up.

"NO!!!!! Kaylab!!" I screamed, but he couldn't reach me. "THANK YOU, KAYLAB!!" I yelled before he was too far away. I stepped into the door and it closed.

I was in a big grassy park. It was so big. I could see mountains far away, they had snow. I heard the music laugh again.

I looked around really hard, but he was not there. I looked around and saw something really scary.  
The park had a bunch of pretty flowers and trees. There was grass everywhere, but I saw a dead tree. It was very far away. It looked a little scary, but I walked toward it.

When I got closer, I saw that the grass around the tree was brown and old, like someone did not give it any water.  
I looked at the tree. It was scary, but I don't know why. I looked at the green grass around the dead tree. The dead grass slowly got bigger. The pretty flowers died around it and it began to move slowly closer to me.

I took a step backwards and it moved closer to me.

I got scared again. My heart started to hurt again. I turned around and started to run. I ran as fast as I could, but the dead grass was chasing me.

I fell down and the music voice yelled.

"Run, Rachael! Run!" I got up and ran, following the voice.

"Where?" I asked as I ran, but my heart start to hurt more. I was feeling dizzy again.

"The water! Hurry," he sang to me.

But I could not see any water. I kept running, but I still could not see it.

"Save me, Kaylab!" I yelled and fell again.

The dead grass was closer to me. It was going to reach me.

Just then, the ground disappeared. I looked around and found big furry arms around me. I looked up.

"Kaylab, you saved me!!" I was so happy.

He nodded to me. But the pretty light blue sky turned darker and lighting started to hit around us.

Without thinking about it, I yelled, "I wish we were safe!"

Kaylab turned bigger and I could not hear the thunder. We flew faster and landed on the mountain. I looked down and saw a river surrounding the mountain.

Kaylab got smaller. He became as big as me. But his cotton was showing on his shoulder. I looked at him and saw he had a lot of rips now.

"Kaylab, what happened?"

I tried to push the cotton back, but it came out again. He shook his head and pointed at a big apple tree. We walked over and climbed in the tree. After I bit an apple, Kaylab pointed down at a little pond. I climbed down to go look, but Kaylab shook his head.

"Are you scared?" I asked him and he nodded.

"OK, I will go, you stay there."

He nodded again.

I walked to the pond. It was so blue. I touched the smooth water and it turned golden. The color reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember. I looked at the water and it turned from gold to clear, like a window.

I saw two kids, like me, sitting in a corner. They looked scared. There were teddy bears there. I counted them. One. Two. Three....... Ten! But they were black and their eyes were red. They were scary.

I looked around for away to help.

"Kaylab, can you help them?" I asked him, but he was scared.

I looked at the picture again; another bear came from the window. It looked like Kaylab, but his eyes were red too, although they were not scary.  
The new Kaylab jumped at the other bears. I saw him rip the other bears apart, making a lot of white fluff come out.

"Save them. You can do it!" I cheered.

He beat five of them, but then they got him.

"No!" I screamed, but they started to make his cotton come out. The little girl pulled something from her pocket. It was candy. She threw it at the bad bears and they let go of Kaylab and grabbed the candy. They went to steal more candy from the little girl. I don't know why, but my eyes felt hot. I rubbed them and they were wet.  
Why was I crying?  
I tried to look at the picture, but my tears fell into the pond and made big ripples, so I couldn't see it anymore.

I ran back to my Kaylab.

He hugged me, but now he was bigger than me. He was not furry anymore. It was Kaylab the superhero. He was kneeling down and hugging me. I kept crying.

"It's ok. You're safe now. I will not let anything hurt you, ok?" He said.

I stopped and looked at his face. His eyes were golden and his voice was the music voice I heard.

I nodded.

"You know princess, you still have one wish," he said in his beautiful voice.

I though hard about it. It made me cry again.

"I heard the doctors said something scary today. They did not know I heard them. They thought I was asleep," I told him, as he sat me on his lap and stroked my head; it felt good.

I felt my tears stop. I felt my heart stop hurting. So I kept telling him.

"They said my condition was unstable. I might have a year or two. If the research tests work, I might be ok."

He listened to me, without saying anything. He hugged me and then said.

"And your wish, Princess?"

"Can I have two?" I asked, thinking about what I wanted. But he shook his head.

"Why two?" he asked.

I pointed to his arm, which had a tiny bits of cotton coming out and a big rip on his heart.

"Cause I wish, that you got better," I told him.

He smiled at me and said, "The wish is for you. You don't need to help me."

But I shook my head.

"If I only get one, then I wish you get better," I said.

My head felt fuzzy and I got sleepy.

"Ok, can you tell me what your other wish was?" he asked in the music voice.

I felt my tears falling again.

"I don't want to die. I'm scared. Please save me, Kaylab. I wish that."

And I fell asleep.

The last thing I heard was his voice say, "Be strong Princess and brave. And I will do my best. I Promise."

I felt a kiss, but it was weird; it was not like my mommy's or daddy's, those were on my cheek.

But before I could remember where, I opened my eyes. I looked around and found Kaylab next to me, I picked him up and looked at him. His eyes were black and he was not ripped. I hugged him tightly.

A nurse came in.

"Hello, Rachael. How are you?"

She came over and looked at me. She wiped tears away.

"Does it hurt, Rachael? Tell me where," she said and checked my wrist, then my heart.

I shook my head.

"I had a good dream, but I don't know why I was crying," I told her and she smiled at me.

"If the dream was really good, you cried because you were happy," she told me. "What was it about?" she asked, but I shook my head.

"I can't remember."

It was fuzzy, I could not remember it well.

"Well Rachael, it is time for some more tests. Is that ok?" She asked me and I felt scared.

But then I remembered the music voice Kaylab say, "Be strong and brave for me, Princess."

I nodded, to both the nurse and the voice.

I got out of bed hugging Kaylab close and we walked to the wheelchair. We left the room and went down the hall.

I could hear the sound of the big machine that did the X-rays humming. I remembered something from my dream.

"Nurse Amy?" I said.

She stopped and looked at me. I motioned for her to come close.

"It's a secret."

She smiled and leaned in more close.

"When my mommy and daddy kissed me, it was on the cheeks...," I told her and she nodded understanding.

"But I remember something in my dream," I told her and I could already feel myself turning red.

"Yes?" she said and leaned closer.

"Someone kissed my neck," I told her.

She looked at me.

"Who? Was it someone special?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yup, my superhero," I told her smiling.

It was odd, she looked worried.

"Who?" she asked again.

I lifted my bear.

"Him," I told her, blushing again.

She smiled at me and said, "That sounds like a really good dream."

"Are you ready Rachael?" she asked and I nodded.

I hugged Kaylab closer, as we walked through the doors.

**************************************************************************************************************

**So what do you think? If it was bad, tell me. Her dreams mean something. For you big fans please Remember (or come back later to look) her wishes. Oh and have fun guessing, I love hearing your guesses, who knows, you might be right. But I will tell you now: the obvious might not be what happens. And so you know, her problem is a heart condition and blood problem (I know ironic)**

**Read and Review, thanks again.**


	15. Indecent Proposal, and Seductive Singing

**A/N: Was the last chapter not as good? I got so few reviews (sad) lol**

oh well, that makes the reviews by

**bunnies in my brain, missie33, anaa-pixie, Immortal Blueberries, and Carlisle's Angel extra special lol.**

**bunnies thanks for the double review lol. and the double from anaa-pixie too, that made my day lol.**

**Ok, so, to cut down on dumb mistakes, I have got myself a beta and she asked me if she could which makes my day.**

**Carlisle's Angel thanks so much!!!!!! I look forward to working with you.**

**********************************************************************************

**Chapter 14**

**KPOV**

I walked into the forest, watching for any movements around me.

I could see a small open area ahead. I walked slightly crouched, ready to fight.

I entered the clearing and all four of the them were there. The guy was standing next to a women with shoulder length brown hair. He was well built, muscular, with blond hair in a crew cut fashion and was holding his helmet at his side.  
The other two had long black hair, they looked to be twins, one male, one female.

Their eyes were ruby red; they've hunted recently.

I glanced at Kate, making sure she remembered what I told her. When she nodded, I walked into the clearing.

I took off my helmet and watched them.

"Again, we mean you no harm," the biker said.

"We happened to see you at the gas station," said the women with shoulder length hair, "I am Natasha," she continued.

"This is Mike," she said, waving a hand to the male, then waving to the twins, she added, "and they are Michael and Michelle."

I nodded my head, as they greeted us, not moving closer.

"I still can't feel it. I know it's there, but all I can feel is yours, mine and the girl behind him," the one called Mike said to Natasha.

She nodded.

"Yes, I know what you mean; neither can I," she told him, sounding frustrated.

I growled. I knew it felt like someone was watching me oddly.

"Kate, are you ok?" I asked, without looking back at her.

"Yes, why?" I heard her ask.

"They are doing something. If you feel anything odd, run. Got it?" I warned her.

I felt her squeeze my arm in answer.

"Stop it, now, or else...," I growled threatening.

All but Natasha took a step back and I felt whatever they were doing cease.

Natasha rose her hands, followed closely by the others.

"We apologize," she said softly, "We were merely using our gifts to understand you and your friend."

I growled more menacingly and this time she did take a step back. She began to explain, quickly.

"Please, my power merely lets us see whether or not your power is offensive or defensive. We wanted to be safe," she said.

I made a mental note that Mike moved in front of her, to shield her and the twins moved to either side of her back.

_They have fought together before,_ I surmised.

_They will guard her; she is the leader. Break the formation, stop their teamwork flow,_ I thought quickly.

I stayed crouched and took a step to the left slightly. I watched their movements carefully.

Mike must be the main attacker, I calculated, as he mirrored my movements. The twins are more guards then support; I figured out from their lack of movement.

While I processed this, Natasha was still talking, "Mike's power can tell the level, so to speak, of the power and whether or not it has reached the optimum of its abilities."

"So we merely wanted to make sure you would not attack us with some unknown ability. I am sure you understand."

I did not remove myself from my crouch, but said, "Of course. And you will understand that, doing something like that, without any warning, would cause problems."

I moved my hand behind my back so that only Kate would see. I made a gesture with my fingers for her, to walk to the right slightly; about two steps.

As I heard her shift her weight, I watched Mike look at her and then the twins moved slightly to cover Natasha from the sides better.

Natasha noticed this too.

"Mike, Michael and Michelle. Behind me and do not move again," she said sternly. They looked like she was being foolish, but said nothing. They moved behind her and crouched.

"No!" they yelled, as she walked towards me.

With one look she silenced them. "Trust me," she said to them. Then continued towards me.

"Will this suffice?" she asked, when she was standing defenseless in striking distance. I rose from my crouch. She smiled and thanked me.

They explained that they wanted to become a power to work for the Volturi in the western hemisphere. I did not trust that they were merely interested in working for them, but said nothing.

"We are in a bit of a hurry Natasha. What did you want?" I said bluntly.

Mike growled and Natasha smiled.

"You are quick to understand. I hope you will join us," she said.

"No," I said swiftly and without hesitation.

Natasha looked disappointed, but nodded.

"I understand. Please, take this," she handed me a card, smiled and walked over to her coven.

I put the card into my pocket and turned to Kate. I smiled at her and began to walk away.

"NO!!!" I heard Natasha scream.

I turned to see Mike, Michael and Michelle leaping at me and Kate.

I pushed Kate out of the way and leapt upwards, dodging the attack.

Bull style, I smiled at his animal instinct.

I saw Michael and Michelle leap at me, as I landed from both sides; shark, I noted.

I dropped low, as they were about to reach me, letting them fly past me. As Michael passed me, I grabbed his leg and while he was of balance, I threw him into a large tree trunk.

I heard Mike roar and rush at me again. From the corner of my eye, I saw Michelle rush to aid her twin. I took advantage of this and I rushed at Mike.  
Just before he could ram me, I hooked my arm and jumped up. As I felt my arm go around his neck, I gripped and rolled my body. Using his back as a pivot, I flipped him over by his neck and slammed him into the ground.

Before he could recover, I grabbed his arm and locked it, by placing my foot on his shoulder.

I glanced around and saw Kate with a hand on both Michelle's and Michael's shoulders. They weren't moving, but whimpering in pain.

"Move and I use full power," I heard her say, before looking at me. I smiled at her.

"This is the end for you, Mike," I began to pull and he screamed.

Before I could rip his arm off, I felt someone running at me.

_Natasha too_, I told myself.

"Wait!" she screamed.

She ran to me, but not in an attacking fashion. The moment she got close, she dropped to her knees, dropping her head and spreading her arms apart.

"Please, do not kill my family! Kill me in their stead," she begged.

I looked at Kate. She looked sad.

"If they tried this against anyone else, they would be dead. They are lucky we have stopped killing humans for blood. We _think_, instead of acting on pure emotion!" I slammed his body harder into the ground.

"Let's go Kate. I will cover you, you go first."

She looked at me, nodding before leaving. Michael and Michelle got up, looking like they were going to give chase.

"STOP IT, NOW!" Natasha screamed. They both stopped and looked ashamed. I turned to Natasha.

"You may want to meet Tanya in Denali. Ask her about hunting animals. That might be a good path for you," I told her, before walking slowly backwards.

"Do not move from here for five minutes, understood?" I warned her, she nodded.

I walked backwards, before turning and heading for Kate.

The moment I got there, I got on my motorcycle without a word and started the engine.

"Hold on," I told her, revving the engine.

The moment we had enough speed, I hit the button. My bike roared and flew. I felt Kate hold tighter. I gunned the throttle again, pushing it to go even faster.

"Slow down, Kaylab!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes; a vampire afraid of speed.

I flew past the border without a glance and a few minutes later, I killed the speed and slowed to normal human speed, pulling into a small park.

I got off and looked at Kate through our helmets.

"You ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"That was faster than I am used to, that's all," she said a little shakily.

"Are you sure you're a vampire?" I teased and she glared at me.

"Sorry, I am not a speed freak like you," she hissed.

I laughed and walked over to the nearest bench, to give her a moment.

"So, what did that Natasha girl give you?" she asked, as she sat next to me.

I smiled.

"Her number."

Kate looked shocked.

I showed her the card.

She growled before ripping it up. She grumbled a few words I have never heard her say, about any women before.

"Slut....Tramp.... Bitch," she grumbled, tearing the card after each word.

"Not even that pretty," she finished.

I laughed.

She stared at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked her.

She leaned closer, as though trying to see something.

"How do you do that?" she finally asked.

"Do what?"

"The fighting thing, you were able to fight them easily."

I rolled my eyes.

"In case you did not notice, most vampires fight in a style similar to animals. I make a decision on what that style is and deal with them that way," I explained.

She stared at me confused. I laughed again and explained further.

"Ok, that guy Mike;he charged at me and even after he missed, he kept going right?" I asked.

She nodded.  
"Then he did the same thing again. What kind of animal, do you think, he resembles?" I paused, letting her process this.

She did not answer.

"A bull," I answered for her.

She gave me a look of understanding, so I continued, "Those twins would be harder to guess, because I doubt you have seen that animal hunt."

I remembered the human program I once saw on tv.

"Sharks," I told her simply.

She stared at me, before asking.

"And what about you?" she smiled.

"Take a guess," I said smiling back.

I love it when people try to guess. My smile grew more pronounced.

"A wolf?"

I shook my head.

"A lion?"

"Nope."

"A viper?"

"You're not even trying," I said.

"Aghhh," she groaned.

I sighed and decided if I did not tell her soon, she would get mad.

"An eagle, or falcon."

Her eyes opened wider.

"Oh! You jump a lot and get people from above," she pointed at me, like she just solved a mystery.

"Don't tell anyone ok? It makes it easier when no one knows. Trust me," I told her.

"What, you don't trust me?"

I shrugged.

"You know me Kate, better safe than sorry. And you know I trust you."

I got up and walked over to my bike.

"Come on. You are missing valuable shopping time with Alice."

We should be back by night fall, tomorrow is Sunday. I sighed, thinking that I would need to hunt soon.

"No crazy speed, ok?" she warned me. I laughed and nodded.

I pulled out gently and headed back towards Forks.  
As I thought about Forks, the memories of the Cullen's came to mind, along with Bella and Rachael.

I smiled at the last thought. I have not a paid visit in a while. I would need to make time to go again soon.

After a few minutes, I was able to see the Cullen's driveway.

I pulled up to the Cullen's house. Alice was already running out to meet us.

"Katie!" she squealed.

"Alice!" Kate squealed back.

They hugged each other and began to bounce up and down and started talking excitedly about their future shopping trip.

I got off my bike and realizing I left my car here.

Waving to Jasper and Emmett, I caught the scent of different vampires inside.

"Alice, are your guests here already?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Yeah, they got here a few hours ago. Come and join us and I will introduce you both to them."

She tugged Kate into the house. I rolled my eyes -she is like a 8th grader on red bull- but followed them in.

Emmett sniffed the air near me.

"Something happened?" he asked. I was surprised he could smell it after how fast we went.

"Nothing major; just some nomads plotting to overthrow the Volturi," I shrugged and Emmett laughed.

"I gotta hang out with you more; you get into so many interesting fights," he slapped my shoulder.

I looked around and noticed that there were two new vampires and one missing Cullen.

I leaned over to Jasper.

"Where's Edward?" I whispered, so only he and Emmett would hear.

Jasper shrugged, but Emmett laughed and said, "Being a creepy stalker vampire."

I could easily guess what he meant.

"Kaylab, how about you meet some friends of mine?" Jasper said, as he led me to the new vampires.

I noted their red eyes, as Jasper introduced me to them both.

"Peter, Charlotte, this is a new friend, Kaylab Andrews."

I did not move any closer, but nodded in their direction.

"Oh Kaylab, Carmen called me a little while ago," Esme said, as she walked down from upstairs, with Carlisle.

I smiled at Esme and Carlisle as they entered.

"And what did she say?" I asked slightly worried.

She laughed at the caution in my voice.

"She told us about how you have an incredible voice."

I stifled a groan, as I knew what was coming.

"And I hoped you would sing for us?" she asked.

Peter made a soft scoffing sound, like it was not proper to be able to sing.

I looked at him.

"Carmen, always bragging about me. I am not that good," I told Esme, looking away from Peter.

But Kate interrupted.

"Don't lie Kaylab, you are magnificent," Kate called.

I looked at her.

"And when have you heard me sing?" I asked, giving her a slight glare.

She grinned.

"Please, the way you use your voice to smooth your way out of trouble. I am worried about how intoxicating your singing will be," she teased.

I sighed.

"I would rather not," I said honestly.

I saw Rosalie sit at the piano, waiting.

"As a favor to Esme, Kaylab?" Rosalie said, achieving her goal of making me feel guilty.

"But there is no guitar for me to use?" I grinned.

_Thank god I don't play the piano,_ I thought smugly.

"Wait!!" Alice yelled, before running up to her room. Then she came down with a black guitar in her hands.

"I saw Esme ask you, so I got this, just in case," she said, with her evil pixie grin.

"Well Kaylab, you're out of excuses," Kate said, wearing the same kind of grin on her face as Alice.

Sighing in defeat, I walked over to Alice and took the guitar.

"Fine."

I tuned the guitar.

Clearing my throat, I stared at everyone who now moved to the couch to watch and listen.

I strum the strings, checking and making sure they were alright.

"I am not great with melodies, though," I stated right away.

"Come on, Kaylab, break loose," Emmett taunted.

I could not help but notice all the male Cullens were grinning at the thought of me making a spectacle of myself.

_Ok, if they want to mess with me, I guess I can mess with them,_ I thought savagely.

I began to play a simple melody, for the first song I ever made.

I started to sing normally, letting the words flow.

I watched the girls listen, the guys were smirking.  
_Now,_ I thought to myself.

I dropped the tone in my voice, letting my voice relax.

This was something I normally avoided, but this time it should be fun.

The words no longer mattered, my voice sang, hypnotic and mysterious.

I watched Rosalie's eyes glaze over. I gave her a smile, noticing her breathing became hitched.

_One down. Let's try two at once,_ I smirked at my wicked thoughts.

I leaned towards Kate and Alice, singing to them both with a smile. Kate stopped breathing, while Alice seemed to be breathing faster.

I took a step back and looked at Charlotte. Peter needed to learn some manners.

I gave Charlotte my best smile and sang the words as though she was the only one staring at me, like a deer caught in the headlights.

As I finished the song, the male Cullen's were dumbstruck. The female Cullen's shook their heads, as though coming out of a trance.

I smiled at them, as they started to smile at each other. They got up from the floor and moved to their mates.

_This always happens._

I rolled my eyes and they seemed to hold on to their mates more closely. Rosalie whispered into Emmett's ear; a second later he had her in his arms and he was running up stairs.

I noticed Esme and Carlisle had disappeared too.

Alice's looked like she wanted to do the same; I had to give it to jasper for controlling himself.

I looked at Kate. She was looking at me with longing in her eyes.

_This is exactly why I try not to do this_.

I sighed to myself. Kate does not even know if these are her feelings now. Neither can I, for that matter.

Peter looked angry at me. Charlotte looked confused, still hanging on Peter.

Alice and Kate began to plan out the rest of tomorrow; which shops to visit first and such.

After a while, I asked Kate if she wanted to stay or hunt with me. She stayed to talk to Alice some more.

Then, Peter said suddenly, "If it is alright, I would like to try this kind of hunting."  
Jasper looked sternly at him, along with Alice.

Charlotte looked confused.

I shrugged.

Alice and Jasper said they wanted to come too.

"Jasper has not hunted in a week and if Kate and I are shopping, you both better be ready for the long day," Alice laughed. Jasper made a fake groan and clutched at his heart.

I laughed and headed out to hunt.

It was good to hunt. I had not hunted in about a week and a half now and that last altercation really used up my willpower.

Peter followed me rather closely. I assumed that it was to watch. After a few minutes, he called me.

"Kaylab," he said, letting a small growl slip.

I turned to him, just finishing an elk.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Do you think you should be acting that way, with your mate right there?"

"Who?"

"The one named Kate."

"She is a friend, not my mate. And acting how?"

"Well, either way, I did not appreciate the way you were acting to my Charlotte," another growl slipped out.

"Well next time, don't be so rude," I warned him, letting out growl too.

"If you had a mate, you would understand," he said crouching.

I crouched too, ready.

"Having a mate does not give you the right to make fun of what I hold passionate, Peter."

"Perhaps I should teach you a lesson," he threatened.

There was a rustling of some leaves near us.

"Peter, I would not recommend that," Jasper's voice floated form the bushes, as he came from the shrubbery, Alice bouncing along in his wake.

"Why, Jasper? Would you help him? After how he acted to your Alice?" Peter spat.

"I know how much Alice loves me and I trust Kaylab," he said, smiling at Alice, who hugged him close. He then turned to Peter again.

"And I am warning you for your sake. Kaylab can probably beat me easily, if he got serious."

I looked at him. He smiled at me, as though reading my thoughts.

"I am serious Kaylab, there is a good chance of me losing," he said to me kindly.

I smiled at him. Jasper was overestimating me.

I stayed crouched.

"Peter, you are a friend of Jasper's, but I will not stop if you attack," I said, letting my growl grow more pronounced.

Peter growled back and said, "In that case," he took a step forward.

I mimicked his movement, only to be blocked by Alice.

"Alice," I growled, "Move."

She rolled her eyes and turned towards Jasper.

I looked at Peter, realizing he stopped advancing. His face, which before was contorted with anger, was now calm and serene.

_Jasper..._ I guessed.

"I am a guest here, so I will stop," Peter rose from his crouch and walked back in the direction of the house.

I looked at Alice and Jasper.

I rose from my own crouch. Jasper looked embarrassed.

"Let me guess, you came because of him right?" I stated. They nodded.

Jasper said, "They are close friends Kaylab, so I should be the one to apologize,"Jasper began, but I stopped him.

"Don't, Jasper, it happens when I sing like that," I smiled and then Alice chimed in.

"That was indescribable," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah and kind of awkward for me. The feelings in the room made me almost want to.....," Jasoer trailed off.

"That gift of yours sounds troublesome," I said laughing and he nodded in agreement.

"Well, thanks for keeping an eye on me," I told them. "Take care of Kate for me. I need to hunt some more, then go home and change," I informed them and ran off to hunt.

**************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Thanks a lot for reading and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

**Me and my new beta argued a lot and I went with my choices more, sorry. so if there is anything wrong it is my fault not my beta's lol (slow to trust, much like Kaylab)**

**The next one will be harder, because as a GUY I don't know much about shopping so I am enlisting twilight fan-girls for help**

**(Carlisle's Angel, I will be bothering you a lot too, so, sorry in advance).**

**Carlisle's Angel, thanks for always reviewing, lol I hope you don't mind, but I added you in as a character, look for her in future chapters.**

**Thanks to all my most constant reviewers, I used some of you in my story hope you notice them lol. I hope you all will enjoy them.**

**Remember, if you have a question for me or Kaylab, feel free to ask. no matter what the question is. lol**

**I almost forgot, the next chapter will have a lot of mall stuff and as I am out of my element there, it will take me a bit longer for the next chapter. If I take TOO long, I will try to add a bonus chapter or something (MAYBE) lol**


	16. Slavery, Shopping, Songs

A/N: I am very happy so many enjoyed the last chapter. I want to thank my new Beta, and my own personal muse, Carlisle's Angel , because without her interference, you would have had to read about Kaylab acting very OOC. Let's just say a karaoke machine was involved. I might put it up as a funny bonus chapter lol.

I am glad Jackie2009, that I am doing so well in keeping you in suspense.

Thanks Bunnies on the Brain: some suggested PMed me, saying that I should, because that is how you get more reviews. But I tell them "why should I deprive the people who _are_ reviewing?"

Spider-Monkey1994 and Barbis; I try to put one out every few days lol. But keep getting yelled at by my new Beta, because I have not been sleeping just so I can get them out fast lol.

TheAlphaAI; I was not trying to hide the newborns by making them bears. I was just not comfortable in letting Rachael (about 9-11 yrs old) watch something so gruesome as the children and Kaylab being torn apart. But I am glad the metaphor was unique enough. If you're interested in becoming a character, Pm or email me ok? We can always talk about it, lol.

Now to Kaylab's Kliff: (where we ask Kaylab a question from our readers, and yes, I know the name is corny).

Q: From Bledd: What do you prefer? A mountain lion, a grizzly bear or an eagle?

A: From Kaylab:Thank you for asking. I love the eagle, very rich and robust, but they do nothing for my thirst, because of so little blood. My second favorite is the lion, very smooth and more to drink. Last one is the bear, good flavor, but the best part is, it only takes one bear on average to settle my thirst. The order is in reverse, when considering the thirst more than flavor.

Q: From TheAlphaAI: it's obvious that you really like and feel sorry for Rachael and the other kids in the hospital, but since she's terminal, couldn't you find some way to keep her alive until she can choose for herself whether or not to turn a vampire? Who knows, maybe she'll turn out to be your mate one day.

A: From Kaylab: Yes, I do feel a connection with her.. I am unsure as to why exactly, but I do want her and the other children to be safe and happy. I would love to help her, but I have no idea what is wrong with her, she does not feel comfortable talking about it with me yet. She thinks of me as a superhero and not a monster, and I don't think I could control myself, at least not yet, but more importantly I don't believe she would want this kind of life...... MATE?!?! She is a child! I don't think that will happen, I care for her, but not in that way.

Well, that's all from Kaylab's Kliff, please ask again soon.

I hope you all enjoy our hard work (11,094 words whew lol)

This is a great chapter because, we have Kate's pov (because as a guy I was unable to do the shopping right, lol, so Carlisle's angle helped me, thank god.)

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 15

KPOV

I ran. It was simple and yet it was so fulfilling. It was the greatest freedom I could ever have. I ran, it was that easy. I passed animals, running away in fear, of me, the terrible predator. I saw everything; not a single leaf fluttered to the floor without my notice. I saw in the distance -perhaps five, no four miles ahead, yes - four miles ahead of me, there was a cliff. Leaning forward I surged forward. At the very last moment when I stepped on to the edge of the cliff. I bent my knee and leapt.

YES!! I screamed in my mind. I threw out my arms, reaching as far as I could. I twisted in the air, turning and spinning as I fell and watched the ground rushing up to meet me. Though I knew I was free falling at around fifty miles an hour, the rising ground looked as though it were a snail crawling upwards. I sighed as I rotated my body and landed on my feet with a small bounce, stepping forward as though that fall was nothing but a step on a staircase.

I jumped up and grabbed a branch, pulling myself up without an effort, breathing in deeply the forest's secrets. The unsatisfying smell of the water in the north wouldn't help to ease the burn in my throat. Turning my head, the scent of blood called to me. It was not what my body truly wanted, but it would satisfy it nonetheless.

I let go of all my restraints. I was the predator, a hunter, a monster on the loose, and this once it was ok.

The feeling of sinking came as it always did. I knew my eyes were losing their golden sheen, they were turning black like coal. My lips pulled back unconsciously, bearing my teeth. A feral growl lifted itself from the back of my throat. Crouching low on the branch, I leapt to the next branch. It was automatic, I did not need to think about the distance to reach the next branch, because I knew I would reach it.

The scent was getting closer, it called out to my body. There. I heard my mind say. Twenty feet away the trees had an open space, where a deer was being eaten by a mountain lion, that was relishing it's fangs in it's kill. I leapt forward grabbing the next branch. But this time, instead of leaping forward, I used the momentum to swing upwards into the air.. Once in the air, I turned to face downwards to the unsuspecting lion.

I fell right at my prey. It looked up, but it was too late. I landed on top of the lion, slamming the beast to the floor. I pulled my head back, opening my mouth wide and feeling the venom surge. I lurched forward clamping down on the lion's neck, as it swung it's paw at me uselessly. I reached forward forcing it's paw to the ground, and drank deeply.

When I drained it of blood, I tossed the carcass aside.

The feeling in my throat was far less than before, but still far to bothersome for my taste. I took in the scents of the forests once more and smiled at my luck. I ran through the bushes, I was the lumbering giant.

I rushed forward and as it took notice of me, the beast roared and lumbered at me _…to rush into death's embrace? Foolish creature. I shall take you into that endless slumber._

The words I once heard so long ago from my forgotten past, rang in my ears. I bent low and jumped once more into the air. My prey stood on it's hind legs. The beast managed to swing a blow at my body. I threw my arm at it's paw, knocking it away and forced the bear to the ground. Once more I dug my teeth into another creature's flesh, drinking deeply.

The burning feeling in my throat was nothing more than a minor irritation now. Again, I took hold of my body. I felt the beast within me fall back into it's slumber.

The sound of a river or a lake was close. I moved silently finding my way by the rushing water along. I looked into the water, giving myself a once over, confirming that there was no blood on me. I turned and headed back to the cliff wall.

Looking up I realized how far I had dropped. Sighing, I began to climb.

This was nothing more difficult then climbing a ladder. My eyes, even with this little light, saw every hand and foot hold, and -with a body that never tires- I climbed quickly and easily.

Dusting off the rocks from my clothes, I checked my watch. _Damn, It's already three in the morning_. I hurried to my home to change.

When I arrived at home Kate was already there, lying on my bed. She was staring at the bed, tracing lines in the comforter.

"The bed still feels new," she commented.

"Well I don't sleep much," I stated dryly. Damn _it, don't tell me she is still feeling that way!_

"You know, a human could figure out that the bed has not been used," she said once more to the comforter.

"You're more than welcome to lay there for eight hours." Gotta get you to stop.

_No! She is taking off her top_.

I reached her before she could undo her last shirt button. She smiled at me and grabbed hold of my arms pulling me on to the bed and started to kiss my neck.

"Damn it, Kat!" I yelled at her.

She growled. "Come on, Kay!" she said, pressing closer to me, "You know how I feel, and you know I want you. Here. Now."

_Thank god I hunted._

I resisted and threw her over my shoulder, carried her to the bathroom -ignoring her protests- and tossed her into the shower, turning it cold.

"You need to cool off, Kat. You know I care about you, so I won't betray you or your trust," I said to her and closed the door.

I thought about her, _wet, in the shower, with her clothes....... For the love of god!!!!_

I forgot she had no clothes. I resisted banging my head into the wall. All that would do, is make a hold in the wall. I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number. It range once, before she picked up.

"Ali-," I began, only to be interrupted.

"Door," was all she said. I turned to the front door and opened it, and she came walking in grinning. "So....." she said, smiling at me. She held up some clothes.

"Thanks," I sighed gratefully. She walked over to my bathroom and slide inside to help Kate.

I heard a small cough. I looked back, to see Jasper leaning in the door way.

"Hey, Jasper," I called to him and walked over to the new chess board I bought. Catching up quickly, he joined me, as I removed all the pawns form the board. Jasper and I had our own way of playing, the point of our game was not to just win, but to win with as few causalities as possible. Each piece had a set numbers of spaces they could move.

"Hey, Kaylab, did you have a good hunt?" he asked, making the first move.

I nodded, thinking about my first move. _Knight_. I moved my piece. "Yeah, I got lucky with a bear and a lion," I smiled, as he thought his next move out.

"That's good. Just keep an eye on the animals you kill, ok? We don't want to hurt the eco-system here," he reminded me. _Crap, he is already moving his bishop._

He grinned, sensing my distress. I made my move, then asked, "So, what are you doing here? Alice could bring clothes by herself, you know."

He rolled his eyes, as Alice yelled excitedly from the bathroom, "Don't act like you forgot today. Today we are shopping!" _Why does she yell? Did she forget we can hear her, even if she was talking normally?_ I wondered. _Shoot, forgot to watch his rook._

I quickly moved to protect my knight. Smiling at Jasper's annoyance, I looked around to see the clock. _Six in the morning and I am not bored, this is new. I am dreading the day of being in stores all day..... but not bored._

Jasper was grinning at me, "I know what you mean," he whispered with a laugh.

"Did I say it out loud?" I felt like an idiot for not realizing I was talking. However, he shook his head.

"I can feel you dread and can guess the dread of what," he looked pointedly to my bedroom. I laughed. At least I won't suffer alone.

Jasper looked annoyed and before I could ask him about it, he said, "Emmett was laughing at me about having to go shopping with the terrible twin shoppers," he rolled his eyes. That gave me an Idea. I grinned at Jasper.

"What?"

"Well," I said, in a voice that I was sure Alice and Kate would hear, "I was just thinking, since this was such a rare chance for Kate to hang out with all of you, I just felt bad that Rosalie won't be joining us," I sighed, adding to the melancholy in my voice. Jasper caught on quickly.

"You're right," Jasper added a heavy sigh, "I guess Alice did not think she would come."

We both grinned when we heard Alice on her cell, "Rosalie, I can't believe I did not ask you to come with us!" she exclaimed, "I just assumed you would come, I completely forgot to ask if you would come….. Really? ….That's great!" Alice cheered.

Alice came walking back into the room.

"Hey Alice, if the sun is going to be out today, how are we going to shop?" I asked.

She just smiled, "Trust me."

"But.."

Jasper put a hand up to stop me, "Kaylab, you need to learn. Never bet against Alice." I rolled my eyes.

I looked outside, the sun was rising and there were very few clouds.

Two hours later, we walked into the Seattle mall. The rain was hard and heavy. Though I really did not want to be shopping right now, I could not help smiling. Apparently, neither could Jasper.

We were both looking at Emmett, who could not look more disgruntled.

"Shut up," he half growled at me and Jasper.

I could not help but laugh. Three girls started to check me out. _Crap, I have to be careful_.

The girls will kill me if I get chased around the mall by teenage girls.......again. Not that they would be concerned about me, more like they would hate to lose valuable shopping time.

I followed everyone slowly bringing up the rear. Jasper must have noticed the uncomfortable feelings emanating from me, because he was soon walking near enough to speak privately, but not so close as to make me feel more uncomfortable.

"Kaylab, is there something wrong?" he whispered, staring forward while he walked.

I continued to walk as though he said nothing, but answered, "It's still uncomfortable to be around more than three people at one time."

I felt him attempting to relax me with his power, only for it to be sent back. I smiled at him, "I appreciate the gesture Jasper."

It was different walking near Jasper; he did not bother to watch me while we walked. It was like I was alone, and it was very comfortable. I smiled and laughed along with everyone, as Emmett was forced to try clothes on by Rosalie.

Being near people is not so bad, I didn't need to fake this feeling like I do at school.

Jasper did not even attempt to argue with Alice about the clothes; she held something up and he took it. _Poor guy_, I thought.

Noticing Kate was having the similar look in her eyes,in a desperate attempt to distract her, I asked the most stupidest and most dangerous question anyone could ask.......

"What's the big deal with clothes anyway? Isn't it stupid to waste so much effort and time like this?"

At the time I said it, Emmett was next to me. Once I had finished the question, I noticed he was no longer near me. Jasper, who stood near Alice, took a large step back.

"Run, now," I heard Emmett's voice from somewhere behind a rack of clothes. Alice, Kate, and Rosalie walked up to me, glaring.

"What did you just say?" they all hissed in unison

**Kate's POV**

After Alice left the bathroom, I changed into the dry clothes quickly and with one last look at the mirror, I shut the door behind me.

I thought about throwing a glare at Kaylab, to let him know he was so not forgiven for putting me under the cold shower,_ even though I didn't feel the cold, I sure as hell felt the humiliation_. But I thought better of it, maybe it was not wise to start a Cold War just yet, I would try and reason with him some more. Make him see what he is missing, make him change his mind.

I will not throw myself at him and hang on his neck,_ I still have my pride and hell, I sure as hell have my charms, those will still keep working on other males, mostly human, _ But I will try once more.

And today was the perfect day to do so, because we were all going shopping. Which gave me some extra fun time with Kaylab.

Knowing Alice, the shopping trip will last for hours, and that would give me the perfect opportunity to show Kaylab the fun side of being in a relationship. Having someone around for a whole day. He must see that it is not as horrible as he seems to think it is.

_Dammit, why does he have to be so stubborn_. Can't he see how good we would be together.

I am often so jealous of Carmen and Eleazar. Not in a bad way of course, never in a bad way; I wish them nothing but good. But sometimes I do tend to get a little whiny about the fact that I don't have that special someone. They say there is a mate for everyone. Shouldn't there be a mate for me too then? Maybe Kaylab could be the one for me?

I do like him, he has a strong personality; someone who can handle me.

He is nice and sweet too, not many people know that side of him; but I do.

He can be a little tensed up, but knowing his history helps to understand him. And I understand him. I could support him, I could be there for him as he could be there for me. We could lean on each other. Isn't that what lovers and mates supposed to be to each other? Why can't he see that?

_Hmmm, maybe I should shock some sense into him, _I considered.

And his good looks don't hurt either. I have not seen many vampires with his kind of charm. He can be rough and sweet at the same time. His voice makes my knees go weak. His reddish hair, falling so carelessly over his eyes, that I constantly fight the urge to out hold my hand and move it slightly out of the way.

_But is it really love?_ I wondered.

I am sure I do love him, in some way. But I wonder whether it is the same kind of love Eleazar and Carmen feel for each other. Or Carlisle and Esme. I've never seen something that can compare to such a bond. The way they look at each other, always make sure they stand together when they are in the same place. It just feels like there are more feelings involved then merely love.

Do I feel that way for Kaylab? I know he doesn't feel that way for me, not yet at least.

But can we grow to love each other that way? Or is it something that comes naturally; something you don't have to force and try and make it work. Something that, when it hits you, makes perfect sense and you finally realize what you have been missing in your other infatuations.

After we left Kaylab's house and picked up Rosalie and Emmet, we all went to shop. Alice and Jasper joined Rosalie and Emmet in his jeep, what left me and Kaylab to travel on his bike.. Perfect.

We were just a few minutes in the huge mall, when Jasper and Kaylab laughed at something. It was not difficult to guess what the joke was, after you caught a glimpse of Emmet's face expression. He looked like he was restraining himself from the temptation to punch a hole in a wall or behead a mannequin from one of the shops we were passing. We all joined the laughter.

Emmet's intimidating mood didn't last too long, because the next second, he was the perfect image of a tantrum throwing five year old child. He threw his head back, stamped his feet while walking and whined the whole way, while Rosalie was dragging him by his hand to the shops.

That made us all laugh even harder. _Well, all except for the big overgrown baby over there_, of course.

At that moment a couple of teenage girls passed us by and I saw them eyeing Kaylab and trying to laugh at him seductively. I say: tried, because their pathetic attempts could hardly be called a seduction.

_Wait a minute, was I actually jealous at the silly human girls? They had nothing on me and my decades of experience in the delicate art of enchanting the male species._

_Ugh, I so didn't like the person, eh, the vampire, I was becoming. What the hell was wrong with me?!_

I let myself to have a quick glimpse at Kaylab, to see his reaction at the invitations in the girls' eyes.

Hmm, he didn't seem too comfortable with this kind of attention, just like he was not comfortable with any other form of attention.

I smiled satisfied..

_He better not anyway or he can defiantly expect a shock coming his way_. I thought impishly.

I knew that would be hard to accomplish, what with him being kind of immune to other vampires powers, but I was sure I would be able to find a way around it somehow, if I was determined enough.

I smiled at the thought, as Alice turned to wink devilishly at me. I sighed; that little future seeing Tasmanian Devil new too much for her own good. I wonder, will she see a little shock coming her way…?_ It wouldn't hurt her too much_. I thought hard about it.

I wiggled my fingers playfully at her, as she turned to look at me again with an all-knowing face expression, sending me a look that said "you better not try anything, or I will hunt you down and…".

Sighing melodramatically from fake disappointment, I let my hand fall and send one more longing look at the girls, making Alice giggle.

The rest of our group all looked at her with questioning face expressions, but she just shook her head and kept looking straight ahead.

_Smart girl._

She really can see the future, cause she knew what would otherwise come her way if she told anything. I would have shocked that little spiky haircut of her's into a permanent state of being.

A few minutes later, we reached a section of stores we were planning to shop at, all exclusive and over the top expensive of course. Alice, I thought sighing and rolling my eyes, God forbid she shops anywhere where something else then the 'Black Card' was accepted.

Once inside, Alice and Rosalie headed immediately for their favorites isle's, leaving me and Kaylab behind, with Jasper and Emmett wandering around aimlessly.

I was thankful for that, because I wanted some alone time with him and I could hardly suggest to split and shop in groups. I doubt my pathetic excuse to save time would be very believable.

"Come on," I said turning to Kaylab and grabbing his hand, to head to some good looking racks of clothes. It felt good to hold his hand and I hoped I would get more opportunities to do so. I took a look at some pretty, yet seductive looking cocktail dresses.

"What do you think about that one?" I asked him, holding up a tight looking short black dress with an open back.

"Um… good?" he said it like a question, making me roll my eyes at him.

_He was really bad at this shopping stuff_. _God, how hard was it to appreciate pretty clothes when you see them?_

Apparently, you had to have a solid level of estrogen for it, because both Jasper and Emmet looked like they were just caught by some witch hunters of Salem and were about to be burned on a stake. I laughed at them and looked back to Kaylab, sighing, once I saw his face mirroring theirs.

I rolled my eyes once again. _Men…._

"And this one?" I asked again.

If he thought he could get out of this easily, he better think again.

"Um…" I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to say "good?'' one more time.

"Pretty?" he changed his sentence at the last second, catching my mood quickly. I couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic save and his tortured face.

Shaking my head, I picked some more dresses to try on and headed for the dressing rooms.

"And when I'm finished with myself, I am taking that little situation here under control," I said turning to him and waving over his appearance.

Shock and terror crossed his face, and I swear, I saw him throw a quick and frantic glimpse towards the doors.

"Oh no you won't, mister," I hissed grabbing his arm. I didn't have to be Jasper or Alice to sense his mood or saw the 'prison break' plans forming in his mind.

"Don't even think about it," I said hissing again. Luckily it was too low for a human to interpret. But I did see the sales girl eyeing the espresso machine with a concerned look on her face and mumbling something about having to call the mechanic to check the machine for defects. Probably blaming the thing for the continuous hissing sounds she heard.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good, Kaylab Andrews," I hissed again, taking one step closer to him.

"This can be hard," one more step, "or this can be easy.." I threatened, taking one last step, which made me stand so close to him, that I was able to poke my finger against his chest.

"It is up to you," I finished. And apparently, the look on my face made him take my words seriously, because he nodded his head slowly, slightly leaning away from me in anxiety. "Good,'' I said in a cheery voice and took one step away, making him able to stand straight.

"Now, let me try these little beauties on and then I'll be at your services. Be back in five!" I cheered, waving at him and hopping to the dressing rooms.

I tried all the dresses on in less than five minutes -another advantage of being a super fast vampire- and walked out of the dressing rooms, with the dresses over my arm. Putting them on the counter to pay for them, I heard Rosalie threatening Emmet with 'a strike' if he wouldn't let her buy him the clothes she held in her hands.

Naturally, that argument was over way too soon after that.

I walked back to them and saw that Jasper, wisely, had giving up arguing with Alice about clothes… probably a few decades ago. He just took whatever she was throwing in his direction - not even turning back to look at him- staring into space or at the ceiling…or at the doors…

I saw Alice throw a warning look at him once, making him sigh and going back to stare at the ceiling again.

I went to stand in front of Kaylab, with my hands on my hips, looking at his posture with a professional eye; taking his height, his size and everything else I would need to know to be able to find him a new and improved wardrobe.

"Ok, lemme see…" I mused. "We start with the pants, then we move to the shirts and the sweaters, then we do the shoes," I stated, letting him know with my tone, I was not about to be argued with.

"Do I have to have new clothes? These are perfectly fine, too," Kaylab started to protest.

I snorted, "Yeah, if you are on a road trip," I said sarcastically, pushing a few pairs of pants and some t-shirts into his hands.

_These clothes he was wearing weren't even excusable for something like a road trip. Maybe a hiking trip. Or a death row…. No, not even then… _I amended in my head.

"What's the big deal with clothes anyway? Isn't it stupid to waste so much effort and time like this?" he asked impatient and annoyed.

I stiffened. _What. Did. He. Just. Say_?

Emmet was gone from his side as fast as the pretence of being human allowed him to do so. Jasper stepped away from Alice, to not be in her radius.

"Run, now," I vaguely heard Emmet whisper from somewhere behind us.

I turned to look at Kaylab and took a step towards him, at the same time as Alice and Rosalie did the same thing, all of us glaring at him.

"What did you just say?" I hissed at him, and simultaneously, so did Alice and Rosalie.

Kaylab flinched seeing our reaction and cautiously took a step back. "I … um… ehh…"

"Stupid waste of time and effort?!" Alice shrieked.

He just got himself on her bad side. All of us actually, but you so didn't want to mention something that stupid in front of Alice of all people.

That was just… very unwise.

Hmmm, I wondered, _maybe his clothes really were meant for death row.. cause he just signed his own death penalty_.

"Do you want to die…..again?" Rosalie hissed.

Hey, I thought Edward was the one who could read minds in this family?

Guess it was just a logical thing to assume, if someone makes a stupid statement like that in front of three shop-crazy female vampires.

"I was just saying that… you know… it takes so much of your time. And it isn't even necessary, because we already got tons of clothes. And…well…look at this! You are paying hundred of dollars for something that is made out of less material than a dish towel! " He held up one of my cocktail dresses and carelessly waved with it, not bothering to treat the delicate silky fabric gently.

_Oh no, he did not just do that_.

I hissed at him in anger and frustration.

"Put…the….dress….down….now!," I ordered, threw my teeth and he immediately dropped the dress. Unfortunately, for him, it fell on the ground, making Alice, Rosalie and me gasp in shock.

"Dude, step away, slowly," Emmet suggested nervously, coming out from behind some racks, in case if his bear- strength was needed to restrain three crazed vampire chose to follow his advice and took one more step back, which led him closer to the doors.

"Ok, everybody, let's just calm down, shall we?" Jasper nervously stepped between us and Kaylab, deciding to take control of the situation. And with that, probably saving Kaylab's life.

Sending a wave of calm towards us, he said, "Kaylab is still new to all of this. He is still figuring out a lot of stuff," and then he added, so low that I wasn't even sure he did actually say it, "stuff like how crazy females can get when it comes to "pretty clothes".

I hope, for his sake, I just heard him wrong.

Although we were all still pissed, we couldn't help but relax.

_God, Jasper and Alice truly deserve each other as mates. Their little gifts would annoy the hell out of anyone else._

I threw one last irritated glare at Jasper and he just shrugged, obviously not feeling sorry at all for using his little convenient gift to manipulate others.

I it was the best thing to do. After all, I can't convince Kaylab to be mates if he's lying somewhere, torn up and in pieces….

"You better pick that up, before you open the Pandora's box, once again." I heard Emmet whisper to Kaylab, who wisely followed that advice and quickly picked up the dress from the floor.

"Give that to me," I hissed and looked away from him, with my nose in the air.

"If you think this is going to stay unpunished, you better make an appointment with Carlisle, so he can check your brain," I hissed at him.

"I am going to make you try on so many clothes today, that you will become a perfect study object for the theory of whether or not vampires can become mentally disabled," I hissed turning my back to him, to put the dress back in the bag he had the nerve to take it out from.

"Oh, please, Kat, please don't do that to me, I beg of you," he plead panicked.

"I'm sorry I dropped the dress, ok?" he apologized quickly. "I will buy you another one. But please don't torture me any longer with this stuff…I mean clothes," he added quickly, seeing my eyes narrowing at him when he said "stuff".

I sighed and kept looking away from him.

"Aw, come on, Kat, you know how I am," he continued pleading.

"Would you forgive me if I apologize properly?" He asked with a slight glint in his eyes, then lowering his voice,he took a step closer to me and gazed into my eyes.

"I…ehmm…sorry, what?" Now it was my turn to be unable to form coherent thoughts.

_Ugh! Darn him. Darn him and his stupid enchanting voice!_

"Please, Kat, would you please except my most sincere apologizes?" he whispered again, taking yet another step closer to me.

_Ugh, he was such a cheater! He knew exactly what he was doing._

_Well, I was so not falling in that trap_.

"Please?" he practically sang and with that one last word, all my resolve shattered.

I sighed, giving in. "Fine," I growled, frustrated with my own weakness.

"You are off the hook for now. You have enough clothes for a couple of weeks anyways." I said and he sighed in relief. "But," I added.

_Did he really think I would let him off so easily?_

"You own me another shopping trip. Just you and me."

_I was gaining more from this whole thing then he expected_. I thought, smiling at him devilishly. He grimaced, but decided not to argue.

He's learning quick.

I giggled at him and took my bags.

"I think we are done here, ladies," I said, turning to look at Alice and Rosalie. They both nodded.

"Yes, this place starting to lose its allure to me," Alice said, glaring at Kaylab again.

He smiled sheepishly and I instantly felt an urge to protect him from Alice's glaring daggers. I mean, yes, I was pissed at him, but I still didn't want anybody else to hurt him. I believe I have the monopoly on that one. We walked out of the store and walked around the mall for a bit, looking for some other good places to shop. Eventually we found a suitable store.

Little did the guys know, it was a store specialized in men's wear.

Just because I let Kaylab off the hook, didn't mean Rosalie and Alice were just as flexible as me.

_Ha ha._

Apparently Kaylab smirk was a little too smug, because it made Emmet go in one of his tantrum-moods.

"Why doesn't he have to do that?," he whined in frustration, pointing with his head at Kaylab, after he has been forced by Rosalie to try on yet another shirt.

Kaylab's deep laugh filled the room, which made Emmet even more furious, making him growl. Rosalie got all protective and mother-hen-ish with her "little baby" and turned on Kaylab.

"You know, just because Kate is such a horrible _pushover _and doesn't make you shop for stuff…," I hissed and glared at her, as she said "pushover".

She is so going to pay for that one tonight. I bet I can mess up that perfect hair of hers with a shock or too.

"..doesn't mean the rest of us are as forgiving as she is,'' she continued, pointing at Alice and herself.

"So," she said coolly, reaching for one of the shirt's on the racks and throwing it into Kaylab's hands.

"I suggest you go and try this one on," she finished with a little nod towards the dressing rooms.

Emmet was laughing silently and uncontrollably. Jasper was trying his best not to laugh as his lips kept twitching while he was looking at Kaylab's grimaced face.

"You can't be serious," Kaylab said, horrified.

"Oh, yes I am,"Rosalie said glaring at him, with her hands on her hips.

At that moment Emmet couldn't control himself and burst into a booming laugh, that made all the other costumers jump. Unfortunately for him, it also brought Rosalie's attention back to him.

"And what are you laughing at, huh? Do you think I'm done with you?" she said, stepping closer to him.

The immediate change in his face expression was so comical, that the rest of us burst out in laughs too.

"Now, off you, go try this on," Rosalie ordered Kaylab, turning back to look at him.

Kaylab didn't move an inch.

"Are you going to change yourself, or will you be needing my assistance?" she kept pushing.

She better realize Kaylab was no Emmet, whom she can threaten with some "strikes" in order to get what she wanted.

The shop was empty now, the sales girls were busy with something behind the registers, so there were no witnesses to this little battle of the minds.

Kaylab just stood there with his hands crossed over his chest, and his legs separated wide, looking at her without any emotion.

_That's my boy_. I cheered in my mind. _Like he was going to let her push and order him around_.

Rosalie, realizing she was about to lose that battle, did one last thing to save her pride. Something none of us and especially not me, saw coming.

She actually jumped at Kaylab's side in a speed a little too fast for a human and starting pulling his shirt up, trying to pull it over his head.

_How dare she!_

If everyone hasn't been so shocked and surprised that they could only stare at Rosalie, the multiple scars on Kaylab's body would have been visible to more than just me.

In the next second Kaylab pushed Rosalie away, taking a step back himself, crouching.

"Don't touch me Rosalie," he growled at her.

Rosalie looked shocked and slightly frightened. The rest of us were silent.

After a few seconds I decided to break that awkward silence.

"Here, Kay, I'll help you try these thing on." I said to him, reaching for the shirt.

"Although, why someone will bother to try on, let alone, wear this hideous thing, is beyond me," I said, not bothering to lower my voice too much.

Rosalie hissed at me, but I ignored her.

"It's alright Kat, I think I agree with you on this one. I don't find that very compelling." Kaylab answered me removing himself from his crouching position, and threw the shirt back at Rosalie.

Jasper cleared his throat, after he finally controlled the appalled expression he had a few seconds ago.

"I think someone here deserves an apology" he said looking from Rosalie to Kaylab.

Rosalie looked like she just heard she lost the "Miss Universe" pageant.

"What?" she hissed at Jasper now.

"That wasn't a very appropriate behavior." Jasper urged. "First you push him into something he obviously doesn't want to do. Then you jump him and practically undress him in front of everybody. Would you welcome such a behavior if it was done to you?" He shamed her.

His hopes to teach her some manners were in vain. Rosalie just glared at him and after a few seconds she picked up her bags and headed for the door, saying "Whatever," to Jasper as she passed him and walked out of the store.

"I'm sorry for that," Emmet apologized, ashamed in her place. "She can get carried away sometimes."

I rolled my eyes at that.

_Very classy Rosalie, first you behave like a savage then you let your husband make the apologizes for something you did_.

"It's ok Emmet," Kaylab said dryly, making me think that maybe it was not as much as he totally accepted that pathetic excuse, but just wanted to get it over with and stop being in the center of the - awkward- attention.

I saw him going over his appearance really quick, probably checking if his shirt was back in place, not exposing any naked skin with scars on it I presumed.

"You're fine," I whispered to him, reassuringly and gave him a little smile. He nodded absently, but kept throwing quick glances at his clothes every now and then.

I sighed and took his hand in mine. Trying to let him know he really had nothing to worry about. He tried to smile at me, but it didn't seem very convincing. I gave his hand a little squeeze and led him out of the store.

A few stores later, peace and order were restored. Well, almost. Rosalie was still acting like she was the one have been wronged and stamped a few feet ahead of everyone else. And Kaylab was still visibly uncomfortable, because he kept fidgeting with his t-shirt and pulling it down, though it obviously couldn't go any lower.

I sighed again. I tried to be patient with him, I really did. But his insecurities were driving me crazy. How many times did I have to say he was fine, before he would finally be convinced? I let go of his hand and went to walk besides Alice. Maybe some alone time would do him good, because walking beside him and holding his hand, was obviously not helping.

Alice and I started talking about our purchases so far and what else we would like to find in the upcoming shops. Jasper fell a few feet behind, giving us a chance to have some girl talk. Rosalie finally slowed her pass, so she could walk with us. The chance to talk about the clothes, sidetracked from her bad mood and she animatedly took part in the conversation.

It was a few minutes before we realized it was awfully quiet in the guys-camp. We haven't heard a single word from any of them in a while, which was very uncharacteristic for them.. As a rule, you could be sure of them taking turns whining once in a while.

I threw a quick glimpse back to make sure they haven't died from boredom yet.

But I didn't saw any of them. I searched the place better, but saw no sign of neither Jasper, Emmet or Kaylab.

"Hey Alice, Rose, have you seen the guys anywhere?" I asked them confused.

They both turned around to see what I was talking about, stopping when they comprehended what I meant.

"Where the hell did those idiots go? They were supposed to carry our bags, so our hands would be free!" Rosalie groaned.

"Do you think they bailed on us?" I asked shocked.

"Haven't you seen anything?" Rosalie asked Alice, annoyed.

"No. Well, I wasn't exactly keeping my eyes out for that. And I was just so excited about the next stores, that I haven't really thought about anything else," she admitted dismayed.

"Those little sneaks," Rosalie hissed. "Well, I am not about to stand here and just take it. If they are determined to ruin our fun, they won't get to have any fun either."

"If it's war they want, It's war they get," Alice quoted, nodding resolute.

"Come on, let's go find them,' Rosalie said, already heading back in the direction we came from.

"But we don't even know where they might be. How will we ever find them in this huge mall!" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea where Emmet might be," Rosalie said threatening, lowering her voice. She was probably already thinking up ways to punish Emmet for this later.

We walked several minutes, led by Rosalie, who walked determined and apparently having a pretty good idea which direction we should be heading to.

After a couple more minutes. Rosalie suddenly stopped in her tracks, making Alice bump up to her and making me bump up to Alice.

"Kate, you stepped on my Manolo's!" Alice moaned, pointing down at her heels.

"Well, I wouldn't have done that, if you didn't just stopped all of a sudden in the middle of the hall!" I complained.

"It wasn't my fault! Rosalie just froze, making me bump up to her!" she threw back defensively.

"Well, why didn't you see that coming?" I taunted her, annoyed..

She was just about to snap back something, but was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Would you two just stop?! Look, there!" she said, furiously pointing at the glass of some store with bright posters on it.

"Eww, what is that?" I asked disgusted, looking at the flyers that was sure to give a headache to anything that was human, because of its bright colors, if they looked long enough at them.

"The game store," Rosalie hissed threw her teeth, like she just introduced her mortal enemy to us.

"Let's go," she said, not taking her eyes of the doors of the game store.

We walked in and immediately, about two dozen pairs of widening eyes began to incredulously stare at us, as we walked them by.

A total silence fell upon the place, as I felt the eyes of the _mostly _male population of the store stare at us.

We spotted Emmet pretty quickly.

He was sitting on the ground with some kind of a controller in his hand, and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Yelling and shouting and the screen in front of him.

"Look at that moron," Rosalie said shaking her head, while she was standing a few feet away from him, watching.

"Aw, C"MON! ….. How is that possible! ….. Look out for the one behind you!.... I got him, I got him, one more shot…." He yelled excitedly.

"Hey!! What the hell?! I had two more lives left!" He yelled appalled, while the words "Game Over" blinked on the screen.

He looked around him, looking for the cause of his loss, when he spotted the three of us standing a few feet away from him. Rosalie was holding a wire in her hand, glaring at him murderously. His eyes widened as guilt and fear crossed his face.

"Oh, hey babe, how was the rest of the shopping trip?" he asked sheepishly. "We thought, we'll just leave you girls to yourselves, you know, to have some girl time and all. We were just slowing you down anyway, so…yeah.." he rambled on, trying to talk his way out of the mess and looking at Rosalie with puppy dog eyes.

"Up,'' was all she hissed at him. He stood up slowly, even for a human, safely keeping his distance from her wrath. We all turned around and headed for the doors, with Emmet walking bummed behind us, always keeping a few feet distance between him and Rosalie.

"Where is Jasper?," I asked, not looking at Emmet.

"Umm,'' Emmet hesitated, probably not wanting to be the traitor. On the other hand, he didn't want to get himself in more trouble then he already was.

"Ugh, never mind that. I know where Jazz must hang out," Alice interrupted his mental dilemma.

Rose and I looked questioningly at her, but she just shook her head and started walking.

"This way," she stated sure, leading the way.

A few minutes later we stood outside a big bookstore.

Alice sighed. "Come on," she said, leading the way inside.

Jasper's tall and handsome appearance was easy to spot. He stood in front of some bookshelves, with a pile of books in front of him, murmuring something under his breath.

"…totally deceitful…all the dates wrong ….no, no, confederate Commander Robert E. Lee wasn't the one who won the battle's in the east during the Civil War, Pattinson was," he groaned in frustrated anger.

Alice giggled, not being able to stay angry at him, seeing him getting all worked up.

She hopped to his side and put a hand on his arm. "Hey Jazzie, we were looking for you guys," her singing voice made the accusation sound practically like a ballad.

Jasper hang his shoulders guiltily.

"Sorry dear, I was just about to go find you. I was almost finished. I just wanted to get some books. I- " he wanted to continue his defense, but Alice put a finger on his lips, giggling.

"It's ok Jazzie. Just don't disappear like that anymore. You made me worry," she pouted at him, making him feel more guilty.

_The girl is good_.

"I won't, I promise," he vowed immediately, "I just wanted some new books. I'm sorry. I should have told you where I was going and not just sneak out like that," he began apologizing again.

Alice shook her head, making him stop. "It's fine, it's fine," she said forgiving him easily.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound.

"Ok, two down, one to go," Alice said, turning back to the rest of us, "Where do you guys think Kaylab is?" she asked, looking at us.

We looked at Emmet and Jasper, who just shrugged.

"You don't expect us to believe that, do you?" I asked them, snorting.

"No, really," Emmet began, "I said, I was going to head for the game store and a few seconds later I saw Jasper head left. We didn't wait to see what Kaylab would do," he admitted guilty, scratching his head.

"Do you have any idea, where he might have gone?" Jasper asked me..

And I realized how little I actually know about Kaylab. I had no idea of his specific interests, his hobby's, his passions. What would he like to buy? What would he like to look at? Did he like art? I never asked him any of this questions. I never showed any interest in his personal likes and dislikes. What did it say about me? About us? Was my infatuation strictly physical?

Jasper felt my uneasiness and confusion and I felt a wave of calm coming my way, but I didn't acknowledge that fact in any way, still lost in my thoughts.

After a few seconds I realized they were still waiting for my answer.

I shook my head, " I have no idea."

I hated having to admit that.

"Well," Jasper sighed, "I guess we will just have to walk and look around," he said and started walking.

We all followed him and starting looking into the several stores. Once in a while, one of us would suggest a store and Alice's gaze would glaze over, as she looked into the future, trying to see whether we would find him in that store if we walked in.

"Do you think he's a fan of antiques?" Emmet asked snorting, probably hoping it was true, so he would have some reason to tease Kaylab with.

Alice shook her head.

"What about computers? Maybe he still needs one," Rosalie suggested. "Kate, have you seen a computer at his house?" she asked me, making me more annoyed.

_No, I wasn't paying attention to this when I was waiting to seduce him_! I wanted to yell at her.

Instead, I just shrugged, and seeing my face expression she understood I was not in the mood for any more riddles and didn't ask me anything else.

_Why didn't I pay attention to stuff like that? I have been in his house long enough. Was I just so nervous for his reaction to me on his bed that I didn't pay attention, or care enough to notice anything else?_

We have walked for at least another half an hour and I was about to curse Kaylab for not answering his cell phone, when Emmet asked automatically, for what seemed a hundredth time, pointing at the music store, "Will he be in here?"

We kept walking, expecting Alice's reaction to be just as her last hundred were, but she stopped in front of the store Emmet was pointing at just a second ago.

"Yes!" she beamed. "He is here! He is in the music store!" she said excitedly.

"About damn time," Rosalie groaned. "These heels weren't made for walking for hours."

We all walked into the store, hearing some music playing on the back ground.

_Why didn't I think of that? I knew he played the guitar and loved to sing, even though he would never acknowledge it_. I thought sadly.

We saw him searching threw some CD's and flipping them over so quick you heard a constant clicking sound as the CD's hit each other. I sighed in relief, seeing him well. I was worried his departure had something to do with Rosalie's insulting behavior.

"Kaylab!" Alice yelled smiling wide.

_Stealing my line_. I thought crossing my arms.

He looked up then, and turned to look at us, once he saw all the five of us standing there, waiting for him.

"Oh eh… hey guys," he greeted, running a hand through his reddish hair, and looking back at the CDs.

Sigh. _He looks so good when he does that._

"I was just looking for some good music," he explained unnecessarily. "Oh, and look what I bought," he said smiling wide, holding up a guitar.

"Nice," Emmet nodded, and we all joined him in his approval.

"Very pretty," Alice said, " but you didn't really have to buy one, since Esme already bought one for you," she said, winking at him.

"Did she? I was planning on buying one of my own," Kaylab admitted. "Why don't you keep the other one at your house for future visit's?" He winked back at her.

_Ugh. Time to turn his attention to where it belongs. Me_.

"So, are we all done then? Shall we leave? I think we had enough adventures for today," I said not meeting Kaylab's gaze. I was still hurt he bailed.

They all nodded and we headed for the exit. When we were about to walk out of the store, the background music changed to some song I've never heard before and Kaylab stiffened.

It took a few seconds I realized he wasn't following us anymore, and I turned back to look at him in confusion.

My confusion turned into worry when I saw his face expression.

**Kaylab's POV**

_Will this never end?!?!_ I groaned as we headed toward yet another shop. The girls were walking ahead of us now, I noticed that Emmett was staring at a bright poster. He grinned and held me and Jasper back.

"Guys, I think we have suffered enough.." I glanced to make sure the girls were not listening. "So... Later," he said heading the video game store. Jasper first looked towards Alice, then back to Emmett. A sly grin slid across his face.

"I think I will check out the book store," he said with resolve and left. I shrugged.

_Might as well go looking around._ I decided, not wanting to do anymore shopping. I wandered aimlessly until I saw something.

Jet black. It practically called out to me. Walking over to the window I saw the most beautiful guitar I have ever seen. I looked at the price. _550 dollars, ha most definitely worth it!_ I walked in quickly and bought it. I strummed the strings. _Ahh, heavenly sound._ I began to play a small melody I knew. Smiling, I looked up to see a few people were staring at me. I looked away, putting the guitar into the box and walked over to the CDs.

I was glad they had a good selection of music. I was flipping through quickly reading the titles for something to catch my eye, when I heard someone call out to me.

"Kaylab!" Alice yelled.

"Oh eh… hey guys," I said quickly wondering what they were all doing here. I ran my fingers through my hair before looking back to the CDs. Then I remembered.

"I was just looking for some good music," I explained. "Oh, and look what I bought," I said grinning proudly , lifting the guitar for them to see.

Alice told me of Esme's gift and I suppressed a groan. _I can buy things for myself,_ I thought.

"So, are we all done then? Shall we leave? I think we had enough adventures for today," Kate said, looking at the door. Everyone nodded and I shrugged.

As we were about to leave the music changed. _Nice beat,_ I thought. Then some of the lyrics floated to me, jogging a memory.

…_.rushing into death's embrace? Foolish lover. I shall take you into that endless slumber. Let us dance together into this never ending Twilight._

It was too similar to my thoughts this morning. I realized I had stopped moving, and Kate was staring at me worried. I turned swiftly and half ran to the service desk.

"Excuse me but who is that playing right now?" I asked the salesman.

"Ummm," he said before looking down at the music player. "Eternal Lovers, by Midnite Dreams. From their new CD Eyes In The Darkness," he answered holding up a CD.

I looked at the cover, two glowing red eyes on a black background, it couldn't be a coincidence. I bought the CD. Kate and all the Cullens were standing there with questioning looks on their faces.

I smiled, "Sorry I was looking for this CD."

Kate gave a unsure smile "You like the band?" she asked.

I nodded. "More then I realized."

******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I chose to add Kates POV today with the help of my beta Carlisle's Angel. I hope you love it, sorry it took so long but we wanted a GREAT chapter that you would all love. I hope you do lol. Read and Review, This one is a big chapter, With a lot of important plot points, How many can you find I wonder lol. If you don't find any don't worry, all will be reveled sooner or later..... Also I have decided (after being yelled at by my muse and beta) that just because I love putting out chapters for all of you, doesn't mean I should give up sleeping to put out a chapter every day, So as hard as it is I will be updating a little less (don't hate me lol).

I will be updating at least once a week, but i am planning for two to three a week, depends on the chapter, lol Oh and so you all know I have the story mapped out and you will go wild on what happens (confident because I told Carlisle's angel because she is the beta and she started to scream excitedly when she heard.)

I know there had not been much Edward but he will be in a lot of chapters soon ladies (so please put down the pitch forks and torches lol j/k)

One warning though, In Kaylab's New Moon which I am planning on doing as well, will not have too much to do with the original (except for small parts) mainly because that one was mostly Bella, and if no one noticed I like to slide my character in without changing the story lines, and only make a scene from a different view. So I am sorry if you don't wish to read Kaylab's New Moon, but I promise two things.

One it will be really good and if you enjoyed this story, I am sure you will like it

and Two, in Kaylab's Eclipse it will return to the original story lol.

My beta said I don't need to say this now but I like to give warning, Well as always I welcome any questions, for either me or Kaylab.

Oh and before I forget I am naming the Kaylab's answering time as Kalab's Kliff (as in cliff) unless anyone can think of some thing more witty (originally Kaylab's Korner)


	17. Memories and Mistakes

A/N:

Sorry everyone for the long wait but I got sick, not much of an excuse, but I am a bit loopy when I am sick (if you don't believe me, ask my wonderful Beta lol)

I hit a bit of a rough spot in the story, my friends (yes constant reviewers are considered to be friends in my book, pardon the pun).

I am working hard on the next chapter already, which I knew would be very hard lol. So like I was saying, my friends, who know my story writing, know that I don't really like to change the story and just twist it a little; like the snowball that hit mike (in the original it was Eric, but in mine I made Kaylab do it, while mike would think it was Eric).

So I am at an impasse; Edward is going to save Bella in port angels, but what then? After her being saved, how can Kaylab have a chance?

Well I turn to you all my friends. I am thinking I want to add some small fluff (while progressing the story) to give Kaylab his chance with Bella. Bella will then have some time to figure out who she loves more.

Once more, if I begin to do block writing, please remind me in a Pm or Review because it is a bad habit for me.

Oh and please watch out there is some cursing here (mainly the F*** word)

**honeyLuvee** I am primly doing only Kaylab's Pov. Sometime I may do others as a bonus chapter or if it is important for the storyline, but otherwise it is Kaylab's pov, as it is his side of the story. I hope you will enjoy it anyways lol I think you will like this chapter. And Kate will meet Bella sooner or later.

**hotshott **don't worry about it, I am not gay, sorry lol. I am but a humble fan of twilight. so don't worry about coming of rude, as a guy I don't take name calling to hard lol. And about your message to Kaylab; he believes he does too, but this chapter might change it, so far he has not thought much about it, and thanks for saying that I am doing a good job, it makes me feel great to hear

**anaa-pixie** Congratz on your story, I hope you find a beta at least half as good as mine ( MINE IS THE BEST SO, no trying to steal her!!! lol)

**november21** I am glad you liked it, I have the whole story line done on note pads for the other three books lol. Just need to fill in the blanks. Please look forward to it.

**LadyGreySun** I know right. Me and Carlisle's Angel (the best beta in the world!!!) helped with the shopping section because as a guy I was clueless lol. But we were worried she did not get everyone in character but I guess we did LOL.

**missie33** I get yelled at by Carlisle's Angel for that lol. But I love spoiling my friends who like my work, however, I will try to restrain myself (or she might Bite my head off lol)

**Racullen** Right, Kate's feeling are not as sure as she thought.

Oh and as a side note; I don't plan to do such long chapters often. I did it so that you would all enjoy while I worked on this chapter (re-did it 5 times, because I was sick and went OOC). I will try my best to do a chapter a week from now on, but I have a few job interviews coming (wish me luck, the good kind).

I have also Added something new: After hours of nagging I have convinced My beta to do these: B/N (beta notes) so she can address comments and reviews and I have promised her she can say what she want as long as she take responsibility and has a point, however I read it and will normally agree.

Enjoy the new chapter!

******************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 16

**Memories and Mistakes**

KPOV

I rode to the Cullen's home with Kate holding tightly to me. I pulled up the driveway, not really thinking about anything but the CD. Who is this? Are they vampires too? If not, do they know some? These were questions that weighed on my mind. I could feel Kate staring at me. _She's talking to me._

"Sorry Kate what did you say?" I said with an apologetic tone.

She looked slightly put off. "I said; if it's ok I am going to stay here with Alice. We want to show off all the stuff we bought to each other." She seemed to be hinting something to me, but I was not able to understand.

"Yeah ok, I have some things I need to do tomorrow anyways. I will be back late and pick you up around sunset, so I can take you home."

_Sunset.. This way I will remember. _Again she had a face of annoyance, but there was too much for me to think about to really care. She is probably just mad I am not paying enough attention to her. I thought, as I disregarded her need for attention.. Besides, Alice should be able to keep her busy better than I could, as I was not into shopping as much as they were.

I gave them all a quick wave as I sped home. I went straight to my room, turned on my stereo and played the CD. I must have listened to the same song several times, hoping for some secret to be revealed.. I played each song memorizing every line. Not a single thing happened, I knew that there was a good chance of that happening, but it was still irksome.

A sudden burst of inspiration hit me; _hunting_. I was hunting when those words came to me. Quickly turning, I ran from my house and flew through the trees.

Free, I can be free like this. I screamed in my head, dashing though the brush and bushes of the forest running for that familiar cliff. Not bothering to slow down I used my momentum to leap, sending me hurtling through the sky.

Thirty.... Forty... FIFTY! Fifty feet from the cliff's edge I soared. Twisting and turning I let myself dance in the sky. Here was the freedom I was never allowed to own, only use from time to time. Falling and flying at the same time. This was much better than anything I had ever had, including blood. As I was dancing in the sky, I plummeted to the ground, yet another memory filled my head.

I was still new to being with others. Eleazar and Carmen had been with me for almost three years now, and though I would no longer become tense by their presence, I spoke very little to them. Currently, we were visiting an Irish Coven that were acquaintances of Eleazar. The feeling of being around so many others made me uncomfortable, so I made sure Carmen saw me leave. Drifting along aimlessly, I felt the urge to run.

I ran fast and far. The Irish coven owned a large area surrounded by trees and with the mist from the sea, I doubt anyone would have seen me. I saw the cliff, but did not think to turn or stop. Leaping into the sky, I took off. It was so exhilarating. I twisted and turned; I felt so free. I looked down and saw the oncoming water. As I sliced into the water, I was glad to be a vampire; the waves would have killed me. I surfaced quickly and looked up at the height I had jumped from. It must have been at least six stories high.

I quickly climbed back up the cliff wall, eager to fly once more. After the eighth or ninth time I felt someone nearby. I turned and crouched, ready for them, only to find Carmen.

"I'm sorry Kaylab, but you were so beautiful like that, in the air I mean. You looked as though you are dancing in the sky," she said with a small smile, beckoning me over to her, to which I complied. She held out her sketch pad. I looked at it and I found it was myself. That surprised me. "Why did you change my face?" I asked puzzled. I knew I was never very pleasant to be around, but to change my face felt wrong.

She laughed. "I didn't Kaylab. When you are in the sky, dancing like that, you were smiling."

This took me by surprise; I hardly smiled after what happened in New York."But why me?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Because you are my son." This was the first time she ever called me that.

I pulled myself from my memory, as the ground was rushing at me. I grinned and twisted in a very dance-like turn, flipping myself over as I landed on my feet. I followed through bending my knees and stood in that pose for a moment longer. I was about to continue my run, when my mind caught up to what I was wearing.

"What the hell?" I was shocked. There was no other word for it. I remember wearing a jet black long sleeve shirt with a gray skull on the bottom corner. But now....

"I look like Brad Pitt from Interview With a Vampire!"

My shirt had ruffles for god's sake! I rolled my eyes, as the name of the movie made it more ironic. I was about to head home and change, but stopped myself. _Not even if this was the last shirt I owned would I wear this again_. I thought savagely. I grabbed the collar and ripped the shirt easily, as the seams gave in to my strength.

Stretching felt good, it was rare that I would be able to run like this. I turned away from the direction of my home and ran shirtless and more relaxed then I had all day.

A few hours of running and hunting greatly improved my attitude toward my new knowledge.

For one thing I have a good CD, secondly they might have a connection to me. If I was not thinking clearly, I would have already left to search them out. But my thoughts weren't so much clear as it was that I did not want to leave. _Bella, Rachael, the Cullens. Bella, Rachael, the Cullens_. My mind said in a mantra.

I realized, I had not gone to see Rachael in at least a week. Maybe she does not remember me, maybe she does not care if I was there or not...all possible, but I can hope she might like to see me.I looked outside at the rare sunset. The light shined in and from the corner of my eyes I could see the familiar dancing lights as they reflected off my body. I made it home quickly enough and put on a _normal_ shirt.

I went out to my bike, It has not been washed in a while. I carefully put it into my garage, "You rest, I can drive her home," I said, thinking about the amount of clothes Kate had purchased. I got in realizing I had not driven this car since Rosalie had tuned it.

I turned the key._Wow_. I thought as the engine came to life. Even a normal person would notice the difference, but with my vampire hearing I knew all the more how much work she had put into this. _So she can be nice once in a while huh_.I drove over to the familiar large white house. Kate was already sitting outside with her bags, talking to Alice.

"Hey Alice. Already planning the next trip?" I teased as I walked over and grabbed Kate's bags.

"Kate you ready?" I asked. She seemed annoyed, still. _This is going to be a LONG trip_. I thought glumly.

Without saying anything to me she hugged Alice, promising that the next time Alice would be in Alaska they would go shopping. Then Kate turned and walked to the car.

I gave a wave to Alice, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact. I disregarded it. It's Alice, I reasoned, and went back to the car.

I looked back to see Jasper had joined Alice, and with a final wave we were off.

By the time we reached the border I was confused. Kate had not touched me or talked to me so far, she merely continued to stare forward. She seemed to be biting back her words, so I tried.

"Kate what's wrong?" I glanced at her, she stiffened a bit, but did not answer. "Did you have fun with the shopping trip?" I tried I said must have triggered something.

"Why the hell did you leave?! I did not say you could!" she growled.

I looked forward, trying to digest what she just said. "You did not say I could?" I asked slowly, though the familiar redness was beginning to blind me.

_LET ME? I needed permission?_

"Yes, I did not say you could leave, You....," she stopped, and looked forward. She looked like she was trying to phrase something. I was focusing on my driving, controlling the sudden rush of anger. I was driving faster than I had planned, the scenery was already becoming familiar.

I pulled up to Kate's family's house. Tanya was already coming to greet us. "Kaylab!" She said fondly and hugged me. Kate walked by us and Tanya yelped. "OUCH! What was that for Kate?!" Tanya growled.I shrugged and went for the rest of her bags. I took them to her room. Again she was not looking at me; merely emptying her bags. I got more annoyed and turned to greet Carmen.

"Hey mom," I said softly to her, knowing how happy she gets when I call her that.

Then I remembered my memory. I glanced at my watch to make sure I would have plenty of time. "Mom? Do you remember the time in Ireland when we were visiting your friends?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, that was the first time I was able to sketch you with a smile on your face," she said as she tapped my hand.

She got up and walked over to the safe she used for hiding her personal and important items, though to most it would be worthless, for her they held so much importance.

She opened the safe door and I glimpsed that it was filled with papers and removed a rather old and battered looking one.

She sat down and I kneeled by her side to get a better view. I looked as I realized all the sketches were of me. "Since we cannot really make a baby book," she said warmly. Once more I felt that positive reinforcement that she cared. She flipped through, until stopping on the sketch in question. "Here it is."

I looked at it. "I can't believe you did this," I said, astounded once more.

"Oh, before I forget. Carmen, could you have Eleazar look into this CD?" I whispered, so as not to let Tanya hear and handed her the cd case.

With one glance she knew what I meant.. "A vampire band?" she asked.

I shook my head. " I'm not sure, but there is something I am trying to find out. If Eleazar could find out all he can, it would help a lot."

She looked concerned. "Is everything alright, son?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Everything is fine, I just need some answers." She nodded, understanding I was not trying to hide something, but just did not feel comfortable talking about it right now.I looked at the clock.

"I have to go, Carmen. Please make sure to tell Eleazar." I hugged her and she froze for a moment, before catching herself and hugged me back.

"Thanks," I whispered in her ear, before heading out the door.

I headed to my car, when I realized Kate was standing in front of the door.

"Yes Kate?" I said in a crisp tone, remembering our most recent conversation.

"Kaylab, I am tired of waiting. I want your answer. Will you be my mate or not?" she said moving closer to me.

I sighed. "Kate, I told you, I don't know, I......" I stopped.

I did love her, but when she got like this, I did not feel much love. I have seen Eleazar and Carmen argue, but even when they did, I would still see their love for each other in their eyes.

"Kate, love means something different for me right now," I tried to explain it.

"So just be mine and love will grow. I want you. You're mine Kaylab." I felt the familiar anger welling up again._It's that simple, child. You are mine. I made you. Your mine, Kaylab. _Those words rang in my head; these were the words the girl who changed me said. To her, I was nothing more than a tool. And now Kate, the one person I felt so calm around, was saying those things too.

She placed a hand around my wrist, in an attempt to pull me to her. I jerked my hand from her.

"There are things about me you don't know, Kate......." I started, wanting her to understand what she said to me and what it meant to me, but she interrupted.

She glared at me, as she said, "Is this about those stupid human children again?" she growled

"I hate them! They are the reason your hurting so much. I hate the fact they scared this perfect body of yours," she continued, as she moved closer to me. I barely heard the front door open.

"How dare you!!" I was astonished. How could she say something like that? "You just made my decision, Kate," I growled. "Get away from me. I don't love you." I spat, not able to contain my anger any longer. It was not the children I tried to tell her about a second ago, but how could she say that; knowing all she knew about me. The one thing since I became this monster, that I was not ashamed of and in fact proud of, was being willing to risk anything and everything to save them. I saw Carmen walking to us.

_SLAP!! _Kate's hand flew and she hit me across my face."I hate you! Go the fuck away and die AGAIN for all I care." _SLAP!!_ she hit me again. I was sure I could have dodged, but I did not bother. My anger was already breaking.I turned away and got in the car, forcing the engine to roar, mirroring the anger inside of me.I heard a slapping sound again, as I drove away.

The redness and my anger were taking hold and I did not think I could hold it. I gripped the steering wheel and it began to break under my grasp.

I knew I would destroy this car before I could make it back. I growled in anger.

When miraculously, pictures flashed into my mind.

_Carmen drawing._

_Eleazar sitting next to me talking about how life should be cherished, even ours._

_Jasper and I playing chess._

_Alice trying to add clothes into my closet._

_Rosalie working on my car, with me watching with interest._

_Me and Emmett wrestling._

_Carlisle in his study telling me of his past._

_Esme helping my with my garden she had started for me._

_Edward and I shaking hands, promising a good fight._

_Bella sitting in class with me, blushing in embarrassment at being caught talking to me in class._

_Rachael in her bed with the bear I had given her, with a smile on her face._

I felt my anger ebbing, as I focused on the picture of Rachael.I could remember the scent of her blood, though not enticing me, but reminding me of what a horrible creature I still was, I had not hurt her, Bella or any of the other humans I was near.

It was Monday night, almost Tuesday morning. I drove through the night and made it home in record time watching the sun slowly rising. I parked my car and began to wash my bike, when I heard a small giggle. I looked up to see Alice and Jasper walking over to me. I smiled at them.

_Now that was what I think love should be..._

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N (After/Alpha/Author Notes)

OK before everyone goes on a kill-Kate-spree; she was not being mean on purpose, she just said what she wanted in a very bad way. I hope you all will see that.

Please Read and Review.

I hope this chapter will be as good as the previous ones lol or better. I hate slumps, because I begin to second guess and become uncertain.

I guess we will see.

And I am so happy I am almost at 100 reviews!!! (victory pose lol j/k) maybe I might get 1000 someday lol (doubtful, but hey you never know)

**B/N (Beta Notes)** From Carlisle's Angel.

It's a little long, but it is kind of important, so I would appreciate it, if you read it :)

Hey, peepz, so this is my first Beta note! Yay!

My Alpha asked me to write a beta note once in a while. First, so you guys would have an extra view on the development of the story and second to explain some stuff to the readers when it's required, or to comment on some reviews from my point of view.

Ok, so, first of all, I am happy to say that I finally got him to make smaller chapters! Ugh, he was killing himself and me, trying to make them as long as possible. And with some chapters, like the last time, it was really needed (cuz there had to be some stuff mentioned, and it wouldn't work if we'd split it in two chapters).

I noticed many of you found it somehow troublesome though, so it's not like he can use the argument "but my readers enjoy it!" anymore… hehe. So no super long chapters anymore.

SO I doubt the chapters to come will be so long. Unless the story requires.

Second, I'm really happy the shopping chapter was received so well. Being it my line of expertise *flips her hair back and waves a hand dramatically in the air* and being a girl who totally LOVES to shop, I would totally feel crushed if I was not able to catch the shopping vibe and the girls' reactions and behavior right :P

Third I would like to comment on one review in particular.

I'm not going to tell the name of this particular reviewer, first because I think she knows who she is, and second because it would give her even more attention than she really deserves.

So, here it goes:

1) and that's the most important one, the thing that really really, reallyyyy bugs me: we are welcoming all the reviews ánd criticism if reviewers got any. But for actually know what you are reviewing about, you need to actually fucking read the story ok? Not just skim it and go and talk trash about it (btw you actually needed 20 minutes to just skim?? *snort*). Cuz then you just have no fuckin idea what you are talking about, and it's hard to take you or your review seriously.

2) Trashing spelling of the name? ehhhh… Oukeee.. that must really be the most stupid reason to trash I've ever heard, whaha… I mean, that's just flaming, just for the sake of flaming, and means you don't have real shit to trash about..

3) The comment of Kaylab being GaryStu is really undeserved, because it is mentioned several times that Kaylab has flaws, and these flaws are also described. The one big thing that especially points out the fact that he is not GaryStu, is Kaylab not being able to save the children. That's where point 1 comes back, you actually need to read the story, to notice the subtleties. Something that is apparently too much expected of some people.

4) About the 'wall of text' and 'giving each character his own line". I do agree with you, but that was just the first few chapters. He doesn't do that for quite a while now, so I don't really know why you brought this up. Apparently you just needed more arguments to add to your "flame-list', so it would look convincing. Which, I'm sorry to inform you, it failed to do so.

5) The fact that Kalab doesn't fit the summary is due to the fact that … wait for it… wait for it… wait for it………. the story isn't actually finished yet! Ta-daa! Brilliant, isn't it?

A story plot, a good one that is, actually needs time to develop, you can't just rush into stuff and try and press everything within ten chapters….

6) The 'fluff' as you call it, is needed. Nothing that has been written, has been done so by accident. It is actually all very well thought through. This story will continue for all four twilight books. And everything that is written now, will be coming back and explain the story in the future.

7) The story not having a center point… *sigh* … look at points 5 and 6 for the answer on that one….

So that was that.

I didn't really want to make my hands dirty on that one, but It just really pissed me of. I don't mind if you criticize, but please do keep your fuckin ignorant flames to yourself, if you don't even bother to properly read the story.

I know I'm being not the usual happy and hyper me right now, but you really don't want to piss me of like that. If you touch my Alpha and insult him and his story with these kind of flames, you are making the bitch in me come out.

The sad thing is, the one person who should actually read this, will probably skim through this all too, whaha, being it a little out of her league text-wise…. too much text….. too many things to concentrate on and consider at the same time….no colorful pictures and stuff… I mean, it is a TEXT-WALL!! whahaha

So I hope this beta-note explains some stuff. Please be free to review and leave criticism. We would just like for our readers to take the time and actually read the chapter first, before they do so.

The next chapter will be up soon. Cuz he is writing in shorter chapters now and the storyline will really start to flow in a chapter or so. So the updates will be frequent again, peepz, just the way we like it!

The most of the story is thought through, and I can't wait for the line to develop! So much to write so little time! Just trust me when I say, it will be freaking AWESOME!!!!

*hyper me is back now* It's so good people! He has so many cool and interesting stuff he came up with *bouncing up and down* I can't wait, I can't wait! I'll be encouraging him to write as often and as much as he can, without actually killing himself. I will let him have just enough rest and sleep to stay alive, but that's it. :P

So till the next chapter! Read and review and tell us what you think!

Next chapter will be updated soon!

Byeeees! XD

xo xo

Mrs. Carlisle's Angel


	18. Sunset Sonata

A/N: Well here is the next chapter please enjoy.

KPOV

Chapter 17

I watched them, as they walked towards me, walking in the shade of the trees. Every now and then the tress would sway, letting the sun filter through and hit their skin, making it sparkle.

"Hey Kaylab, how are you doing?" Alice was grinning.

_What does she know...._ I wondered.

Jasper was watching me closely, as though I was hurt. 

_OH!_ I figured it out and smiled.

I stared at my bike, after a moment I continued my washing.

"Who told you what happened?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could and then added, "and does Esme know?"

Alice came bouncing over to me, with Jasper following closely behind.

"I saw it and no, I did not tell anyone," she glanced at her husband and grinned, "Well, no one else."

That threw me off.

"But Alice, I thought you weren't able to see me."

She grinned even more.

"Oh, that. Well, I figured out how to do it," she sounded very pleased with herself, so I waited for her to explain.

"Well, since I can't see _you_, I figured, if I watch the people you are with, I can see you. So, can I ask you a question?" she finished.

I nodded.

"Why did you do that?" she hit me playfully on my arm.

"Do what?" I asked.

She groaned in exasperation, "Why did you tell her you did not love her? And why the hell did you get so mad at her?"

I paused, as I watched Jasper calm his agitated wife. I sighed and thought about it. 

_They are as much my family, as Carmen and Eleazar are. I should tell them. They won't judge me. Am I ready to tell them, though? _I debated with myself.

I noticed, though Alice was still clearly waiting for answers, with the smallest glance to Jasper, she seemed softer and more at peace. Again I was content with these two. Their family was clearly the epitome of love. This made my decision.

"Ok. I will tell you, but let's go to your house, I want the rest of your family to know it, too," I told them.

I was glad Peter and Charlotte were spending some alone time in the forest.

When we arrived, Alice ran to the center of the living and yelled out, "Can everyone please come to the living room?"

I flinched as she yelled at the top of her voice. I looked at Jasper to ask.

"Jasper, she does realize that she doesn't have to yell right?" I was sure everyone would still have heard her, even if she had whispered.

He shrugged and simply said, "She's Alice."

I watched as they all came from various areas of their house. They all were looking from Alice to Jasper to me. Esme was the first one to speak.

"What is wrong, Alice?"

She looked at me for an answer, as she walked and sat on the couch, while Jasper joined her.

I took a deep unneeded breath, before starting.

"There is nothing wrong, Esme. It's just that I felt it was a good time to explain something about my past."

The whole family moved to the couch and the various chairs. They all waited patiently, while I readied myself mentally.

I tugged on the bottom of my shirt for a moment or two, before finally pulling it off. I had my back turned, but heard various gasps.

"Oh my!" Esme whispered.

Turning my head to the side, I saw she was half-standing; probably debating whether or not to hug me.

I looked to Carlisle; his face expression was something between disbelief and concern.

_Hmmm, I guess Eleazar did not tell Carlisle the extent of my scars._

Rosalie seemed to be uncomfortable.

Emmett looked like I just was someone more exciting to fight.

Edward looked at Carlisle; it was as though he was asking something privately. I readied myself .

I turned to show the scars on my chest. Watching and gauging their reactions, before starting my story.

"Well, I am not sure how much you know about my past."

I looked at Carlisle and he shook his head.

"Nothing, Kaylab. Eleazar mentioned you had scars, but he never mentioned the extent, or the reasons, behind them."

"Well, my past has something in common to Jasper's and Alice's," I glanced at them, before continuing, " I have no memories of myself as a human. My earliest memory was one of the burning pain.  
I remember my thirst and my fear of hurting anyone. So, instead, I stole blood from the hospitals.  
A few years later, I had already grown accustomed to fighting others, in the darker parts of New York.  
A vampire who's name I never got, came to me. She told me, I was nothing more than a fighting tool, to aid her in taking over New York and that I was nothing more than that; a worthless pawn in her battle plan. I had not fully mastered control of my anger and rage yet, back then. I remember losing myself for a moment. When I was fully in control again, I found my hand through her chest; with her heart in my hand and her head separated from her body.  
I was used to cleaning up vampire bodies by then, so I burned the body quickly."

I focused on remembering the next part of my story.

"A few more years passed and one day, I had found a man, dead, in the building I had been hiding in. He had two children with him. I ignored them, but they stayed near me. After a few days, I began to steal food for them, while I was out stealing blood. I never bothered to speak with them," I added, with my voice full of disgust.

"Well, they were with me for a little more than a year. I remember, it was winter when it happened. I had just gone for a meal of my own, when I noticed that the children looked a bit more tired than normal. At the time I felt some actual concern. I heard the smaller one, the boy, had an irregular heartbeat and he was flushed. I suspected it was the flu.  
I had got up with the intent to get medicine and more food for them, when the boy stopped me, shaking his head. It was the first time they really touched me, or said anything to me. "Don't go" was all he said. I felt a chill. I can't explain it. At the time I ignored it, but now, I realize it was my instinct, telling me to stay."

I felt myself going colder as the memories filled me.

"So, I ignored them and left for the medicine. As I hurried to the closest store, I should have noticed the unusual amount of newborns I smelled in the area. Again, I ignored this fact.  
I quickly got the medicine and food and hurried back, as the feelings of danger began to creep up on me," I balled my fists, remembering how stupid I had been.

"I made it to the corner of the building and heard their screams. I did not even bother to go through the building; I climbed the walls and broke through the boarded up window.

There they were, in the corner of the room. The older girl was protecting the younger boy. They were surrounded by ten newborns; it looked like they had just arrived. I didn't even bother to think about it.

I leapt at them, letting my rage and fear of the children getting hurt take hold of me. I remember them screaming, as I clawed, slashed, ripped and bit my way through the newborns."

"I remember killing five, before I was taken down. My body was torn; my leg was barely hanging on, my arm was gone. I still tried to fight. The children must have known I was going to die, so to speak. The girl reached down and with a jagged piece of metal, slashed her arm, causing the newborns to go into a frenzy, leaving my body. I was forced to watch them kill and maul those children to death, before I lost conciseness."

"When I came by, I was laying on the floor, being tended to by a women, who I found out to be Carmen, Eleazar told me everything that had happened by the time they arrived.

By the time I fully healed, Eleazar had invited me to join him and Carmen. They had seen all the blood packs and must have known I did not want to take human life in order to feed. And after what happened that day, I never would."

I looked away as I finished the story. The Cullen's were at a loss of words.

"I never even got their names.....," I said more to myself then anyone in particular.  
I felt movement from behind me. As I turned to see what it was, Esme and Alice walked up to me and hugged me.

At their embrace I felt uneasiness again. I politely removed myself from their embrace and said quickly, "It's ok Esme, Alice," I flashed them a smile, trying to show them I was fine.

At that moment Peter and Charlotte came back in from their little walk. The moment they came in, it was obvious that they could feel the tension in the air. I decided to excuse myself.

As I had reached the tree line near their house I heard the Cullen's saying their goodbyes to Peter and Charlotte.

I felt very relieved that I had told them about my past.

Then Rachael came back to the forefront of my mind.

I ran home, feeling lighter than before; a small amount of my worries had been eased off of my shoulders.

When I got inside, I noticed that there was another message.

I sighed.

_Well, I have to deal with her sooner or later._

I hit play.

"Kaylab! Oh my god, I am so sorry! I did not mean to hit you. Carmen told me about what happened to you and that women, I can't say it enough, I'm sorry! Please call me back. I do love you, really.....," the message ended and the next come up.

"Kaylab, honey, I am sorry that Kate hit you. I made sure she understood. I am worried this will make you stay away from your family and everyone else again."

I heard Tanya in the background, "Wow Carmen I've never seen you raise your hand before..."

"Well, I won't let anyone hurt my son," Carmen stated proudly.

I smiled at this.

"But Kaylab, please don't be too hard on her, she did not know. Knowing you, this might end up making you lock your heart away even deeper.... Please call home soon."

I decided I would call in the morning.

As I headed to my bedroom, I looked for a shirt.

"Damn, I guess even a monster like me will always be a guy in the end..," I said to myself, as I looked around. The floor was covered with clothes and books I had used to entertain myself.

I showered and changed into a pair of black Lee Jeans and my favorite pair of charcoal black boots. I quickly buttoned up my blood red long sleeve shirt from Dockers and looked outside.

The sun was beginning to set, so I ran through the trees, towards the hospital.

My phone began to buzz and after a second or two, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaylab, Carlisle said it's fine to visit Rachael, as long as you don't stay too late, for she has tests in the morning. Eighth window from the end of the east side building, two floors up. Stay near the trees, ok?" Alice said in a very happy voice.

_She must be happy because she was able to see me in a vision, _I guessed.

"Thanks Alice, what would I do without you. Bye," I said laughing and hung up the phone.

I made it to the hospital, using the trees for cover. I looked at the sun, it was almost down.

I followed the trees to the east side of the building as Alice instructed me to. I found the area she had mentioned easily. I was fortunate, because this area was already in the shadows.

I climbed up with ease and peeked through the window.

The room was empty, except for one person sleeping in the bed. The window was cracked open, letting a soft breeze in.

I breathed in cautiously and recognized the scent.

I pulled open the window quietly and hoped in. I was worried I would wake her, but she slept comfortably.

I watched her rest peacefully, as the sun set.

_Ah yes, this was the moment I enjoyed most; the moment before the twilight hour,_ I thought to myself.

I took a step and looked out the window. The sun sent one last ray of light to me; a parting gift, you could say.

And to the sun, I gave a gift in return.

"Dancing in the fair sky

Once more I say my goodbye

I await your return my golden light

To shine once more within my sight

Cast away these shadows of mine

and let your music shine..."

I sang quietly, as the sun sank. From the corner of my eye I saw the familiar glittering light that reflected from my body, however I saw one other thing, a faint stirring from the bed. I stepped quickly from the window and away from the light, the room once more was bathed in shadows.

"Hello?" Rachael's soft and sleep filled voice said.

"Greetings my, princess," I said softly, wondering if see was really awake, or would she merely drift off again.

"Kaylab?" she asked in wonder and concern.

"Yes, I hope it is alright I stopped by," I said again softly, watching the sun die away.

The light was no longer coming from the window. I could see perfectly fine in the darkness, however, Rachael was looking around in a attempt to see through the dark.

I smiled at her attempt. With fluid grace and speed, I moved to the light switch and turned it on.

Rachael blinked her eyes at the sudden change, but as her eyes focused on me, they seemed to light up.

"Kaylab!" she exclaimed joyfully. She made a move to get out of the bed, but I quickly moved, to keep here in place.

"No, you stay there, or else the nurses will come," I made sure she would stay, before sitting in the nearby chair.

"I missed you!" she said, clearly happy to see me.

"I'm sorry for not coming earlier then, princess," I said with a mock bow.

"You can call me Rachael, you know," she said, blushing.

"Very well, Rachael," I said and she smiled.

"So I heard you had a test done today, so I decided to check up on you."

"I'm ok. I'm not scared," she said, but by the sudden increase of her heartbeat, I knew she was lying.

"Rachael, you don't have to pretend with me, you know. It's ok to be scared."

"I had a dream. I have been waiting to tell you about it," she said, completely ignoring me last statement.

"What was it about?" I asked, fully intending to return to our pervious conversation.

"I can't remember it so well now. I still remember parts though. I remember a voice that sounded like music... and sparkling lights. And a kiss from......," at this she blushed very red and merely said, "someone."

Then, as though something appeared in front of her, she turned to me.

"I saw those dancing lights again. That's what woke me up," she looked around intending to find the source and this was the time to turn the conversation down a new avenue.

"Rachael, I wanted to ask you something. But I only want you to tell me, if you want me to hear it," I explained.

She nodded in understanding, but still did not say anything.

I thought for a moment, then said, "You know, I did not like to worry my family or friends, either. So, I would keep my fears secret, too. I thought it was better," I said, smiling at her, "But you know what? I felt better telling them in the end," I finished and stared at the window.

"I'm scared....," she whispered so softly that even with my vampire hearing, I almost missed it.

I turned and looked at her. She seemed so much smaller now, she was quivering and her breathing was fast. Without real thought, I sat on the bed to comfort her, the way Carmen did to me so long ago.

"It's ok, Rachael. I will always be here to protect you and you don't have to be afraid and alone," I patted her back softly, remembering how easily I could hurt her if I was not careful.

She turned and hugged me, crying now.

"It's ok," was the only thing I could think to say.

I let her cry herself to sleep. I read her doctor's notes and made it a point to speak with Carlisle about this.

After a while, I got up and made it for the window.

"Kaylab...?" she said, covering herself with her blanket, all but her eyes, so she could peek out.

I turned to look at her.

"You'll come back soon, right?" her voice sounded so hopeful, that I could only smile. My frozen dead heart, felt alive.

"Yes. I will visit soon again, ok?" I said and climbed out of the window.

It was already getting dark.

Luck had been on my side, because the moment I was out the window, there was a knock on the door.

"Rachael?" said a nurse. I smiled at my good fortune, climbed down and decided to speak with Carlisle now, instead of later.

I made it to the Cullen's house without trouble.

As I got closer to the house, I heard Alice scream in terror.

"BELLA!"

I ran in and knew something was wrong. Alice appeared even paler than normal.

Her hand flew to her phone and she was frantic.

"Pick up Edward!" she begged into her ringing phone.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper, Emmett and I all asked at the same time.

"Kaylab....," Alice said slowly. I felt a chill go up my spine.

"It's Bella...."

****************************************************************************************************************

A/N: A special cameo in a future chapter to anyone who finds the connections to the bonus chapter. Here's a hint there are three, two are literal one is symbolic so good luck.


	19. Revelations

A/N: Finally! lol after a long dry spell, my newest chapter is out. I apologize in advance for the small joke I added in, But it had to be done. When I heard about the new cast for New Moon.

*************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 18

KPOV

"Bella?" I asked confused.

"These guys surrounded her and.... and," she looked like she was in pain and if she could cry she would.

She looked back at her phone. "Edward!" she cried at her phone.

I turned and ran to the driveway.

_Not Bella! Anything but that._

Those were the only thoughts running in my head, as I ran down the street as fast as inhumanly possible. I sensed three people following me, but disregarded them. I had to get to Bella.

I heard Jasper calling out to me, then tell Emmett and Alice that they can't catch up to him in time.

"Heh Heh, I have been waiting to have a reason to try this, ever since I saw that X-men III movie," I heard Emmett say with a sinister laugh.

Then Jasper yelled, "Wait! Emmett what are you doing?!"

I did not bother to look back. I knew that I was faster than them. Then I heard the sound of scuffling.

_Must have gotten in an argument_, I thought without much concern, but then I heard the sound of something being thrown at me.

_Nothing short of throwing a tree at me would slow me down anyway and I did not hear a tree get pulled out, so I don't have to worry,_ I assured myself.

Something hit me and as I thought it did not slow me down.

When I realized it was Jasper that was on my back, I knew that this _would_ slow me down. I tried to throw him off me, but he quickly kicked the back of my knees forcing me to stumble. I growled as I fell.

Jasper was efficient as he pinned me.

"Get off me, before I do something to make Alice a widow, Jasper," I threatened.

He laughed.

"Technically she already is. Her husband is dead."

Alice and Emmett caught up to us.

"Kaylab, listen. Bella is fine. Edward got their before anything happened. Ok?" she explained. "Please calm down. A car is going to drive by and if we are seen, things will be bad ok," Alice finished, looking down the road nervously.

I stopped trying to free myself and waited for Jasper to let go. When he did, we all heard the sound of an approaching car. We glanced at each other and moved quickly into the forest.

I turned to Alice. "Are you sure?"

She gave me a look that practically screamed _"Are you kidding me?"_

I rolled my eyes and turned away from them.

"Where are you going?" They all asked me.

"To speak to Carlisle," I said simply and took off.

I heard a loud smacking sound and Jasper growling, "If you EVER do that again without warning me, I will tear off your arm and hit you with it."

I made it back quickly enough. I knocked and heard Esme call to me, "Up here, Kaylab."

_How did she know? Oh… Of course. Her children would not knock and she would know if it was a human knocking,_ I guessed.

"Hey Esme, how are you today?" I asked as I walked up to her office. As always, she was looking at some blueprints. She was just as absorbed in blueprints, as Carmen was with painting.

"Just fine, thank you for asking, Kaylab," she turned and smiled at me.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Carlisle," I said politely and headed for his office.

I knocked once and heard Carlisle tell me to come in.

I opened the door, to see him reading a book on blood diseases.

"I apologize for bothering you Carlisle, but I wanted to talk to you about Rachael from the hospital."

He closed the book softly and without looking at me set it on the table.

" I guessed that this would happen. I take it you found out about her illness?"

"More or less," I said, not wanting to show my lack of knowledge, "and I want to help her," I added swiftly.

"I must ask, why? Why, Kaylab? What makes her more important than any of the other children in that ward?" he asked.

"I have noticed, you seem more different lately. Eleazar told me that I would notice a difference in you, when you became more comfortable and I can't help but think she is a part of it," he said.

I sighed. I knew I would have to tell him. But it was something I could not really understand myself. Maybe it had something to do with my past; I might have had a daughter her age. That could explain the odd feelings I get when I see her. But again, I was not sure.

"I can't explain it. I just know, I don't want anything to happen to her," I looked around, trying to see some clue, some way for me to explain. I saw Alice skip by holding on to Jasper's hand.

"If Alice or Jasper, or any of your other children were hurt or in danger, wouldn't you do anything to help or protect them?" I asked him.

"I don't mean anything like what you might have thought. I mean, I have money on an account I started a long time ago and I just want her to be taken care of."

Before he could answer, I heard the sound of a car pulling up. A few seconds later, I heard Alice talking to Edward.

"It looks like Edward is here," I needlessly informed him, as I wrote down an account number down.

"For her, ok?" I turned and left, not wanting to meet up with Edward myself.

I realized that the realization of Bella dying or getting hurt, was the biggest factor in my change in views. Sure, before I would be sad when I heard someone died. I was devastated when those children died in front of me, but I was unable to do anything. But now I had a chance. A chance to save Rachael. And now I understand what I was feeling for Bella; I cared for her.

I knew what I had to do.

Instead of hunting like I had planned, I ran home to change.

I put on a clean pair of jeans and long-sleeve shirt. In a rush, I leapt and did a flip, landing right next to my motorcycle. I took a breath to calm myself; this is nerve wracking.

I got on my bike and rode down the familiar street. I pulled up and saw the old red Chevy truck. In the drive way was the police cruiser.

_So her father was home. I wonder if she said anything about today.._ I wondered to myself, as I parked and started to her door.

The sound of water running was coming from upstairs. She must have been showering.

I knocked on the door and Charlie answered, "Yes, can I help you?"

I smiled, trying not to look frightening.

"Hello, Chief Swan. I'm Kaylab Andrews, I am a friend of Bella. I don't know if you remember me."

"You are the one with the motorcycle, right?" He said. I suppressed a groan.

_I wish he did not remember me that way_.

"Yes, that's right, sir," I replied. "I wondered if I could speak with Bella?"

"Well, she is in the shower right now," he said looking upward. "Can't you talk to her tomorrow? It's kind of late."

"It's rather important, unfortunately." I did not want to say it was important to _me_.

He looked as though he was considering something, then he said after a moment long, "Well, come in. If she wants to talk when she gets out, fine. If not, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Thanks, Chief Swan," I said as I walked in.

"Thought I told you to call me Charlie?" he said as he led the way to the living room.

"Oh right, I forgot, sir. I mean Charlie." I lied.

"Oh hey, the Orioles are winning?" I asked as I sat down. Immediately Charlie seemed to get more comfortable.

"Yeah they just got a double to take the lead in the bottom of the eighth," he explained.

We continued to talk about sports, as I waited for Bella to finish.

The water finally stopped, Charlie heard it too.

She came down after a moment in a pair of old faded grey sweats and a holey shirt.

"Hey dad, who are you talking to?" she said as she came down.

She skittered to a stop as she saw me. She blushed and ran back upstairs, tripping slightly.

I laughed.

"I guess she might be too tired...," I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Wait, I'll be right down, ok? Don't go, I need to talk to you. Wait!" she yelled.

_She needed to talk to me?_

I wondered what it was. After five minutes she came down in a baggy t-shirt and the same grey sweats.

"Hey, Bella," I said.

She was staring at me in a peculiar way, like she was looking for something.

Only then did I realize that Edward might really be that stupid......

"Charlie, I need to talk to Kaylab, ok? I won't go far," she stated, as she headed for the door, before getting a response from her father. I followed confused.

"I thought _he_ needed to talk to her?" Charlie grumbled to himself.

I followed Bella out the door and we walked east, until we were about to walk on to a small trail heading into the woods. But before we reached the woods, she stopped as though she remembered something and turned quickly, walking towards the street.

When she finally decided that this was far enough, she stood there looking upwards. She seemed to be in thought.

I waited, curious as to what she was wanting to talk about.

I watched her for a moment more, before starting to get a little impatient.

I thought about how to phrase the question, without letting her know I heard about what almost happened to her.

"So, how was shopping with Angelia and Jessica?"

She seemed to snap out of it when I said that.

"It was ...fun," she said and her face began to blush; an obvious showing of her lying.

However, before I could say anything, she turned her face to the sky. If I had not been paying attention to her face, I might have missed the fact that her eyes kept darting back to me.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Umm, this is going to sound weird, but.... Could you shake my hand?" she asked.

My brain ran a hundred scenarios and only two possibilities came to mind. One was very much in my favor, the other would be bad. Only a moment passed as I considered this.

I smiled and said, "Ok."

I took my hand from my pocket and held it out. She reached slowly, in a peculiar fashion.

When our hand finally touched, as gently as touching a stain-glass window, I squeezed her hand ever so slightly and shook it. Her hand was much warmer from being in the shower recently.

"Nice to meet you?" I joked.

I noticed her shiver slightly against my cold hand and though it was very brief and very subtle, she nodded to herself, as though confirming something.

_No..... Not even Edward is that idiotic,_ I said to myself. But before I could assure myself she spoke.

"Are you like the Cullens?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" though I said it calmly, I was cursing Edward to the deepest pits of Hades.

"Are you a.... umm.. vampire, too?" she asked, whispering the word.

************************************

A/N: I think I am getting better with cliffhangers lol. Sorry for the long absense, but my life is hectic right now, hopefully the next chapter will be out a lot sooner. OH and I may have gotten a job (god i hoppe so lol), I am waiting for the call back and second interview. For all of you who did not get the joke, Drat lol.


	20. A different Beat

A/N:

Hey all my reader, I am re-adding these because I finally got around to asking The best beta to beta it lol, I tried to do it on my own and got scolded, and she is younger then Me (sigh im such a push over lol) well here it is.

************************************************************************************************************

To me it felt like I stood there for minutes, but in reality I knew only a tenth of a second passed. In that tenth of a second, I thought of every witty remark, from "oh yeah, I'm a count and just moved here from Transylvania", to "No, not a vampire, I'm really a big-foot."

I looked at Bella and I changed my answer,"N-.. What are you talking about?"

She looked worried, as though I might think she was insane. She looked around, apparently trying to figure out how to explain. I figured I might as well have some fun.

"So what? I'm some kind of blood sucking monster? I'm some soulless demon of the night?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

She blushed scarlet and quickly tried to apologize, "N..No, of course I didn't, I mean-,"

I cut her off, "So if I was a vampire, you would hate me?"

"No.. Of course not!" her eyes looked like it might cry in a moment and I guessed that was enough, any further and I _would_ be a monster.

"So it doesn't matter?" I asked, to which she nodded looking down.

I lifted her face up and saw a tear slip. "Good, because I am. A vampire I mean."

She looked up at me, watching me smile at her. Her face slowly turned from hurt and upset, to angry and embarrassed as she realized I was teasing her. I laughed as she slapped me on my shoulder.

"That's not _funny_!" she yelled.

I laughed, "Yeah, it was. Besides, Edward should not have told you," I added seriously.

She stared suspiciously at me, "Why not?"

I cursed myself, I should have kept quiet. So instead of telling her, I decided to change the subject.

"So, how was your date with Edward?" I asked smiling at her.

Her face reddened at the question. "It wasn't a date," she mumbled and looked back towards her house.

"Really? What did you guys do?"

"Nothing really..... I mean, we talked about school..," she trailed off.

"Did you two eat?"

"I did. He sat and watched," her face began to pool blood to her cheeks again.

"So it was a date," I supplied.

She turned and opened her mouth to yell.

"Do you love him?" I asked before she could say anything. I smiled as she froze, her mouth open and turned pale for a single moment. I could hear her stop breathing for that second.

Her face almost glowed like a light, she shut her mouth with snap and turned away, walking back to her house.

"Should I take that as a yes?" I called after her. She did not answer, but I saw her stumble a little as she made it into the house.

I felt the smile slide off my face. I felt empty knowing how she felt about him. I came here planning to confess that I cared about her, but after what happened, how could I tell her that.

Without any real thought I felt myself running through the forest. The branches and leaves that I would normally dodge without trying, whipped at me. I ran through branches and felt them break as I ran. They felt like fingers against my arms, as though trying to hold me back. I felt my shoulder hit a part of a tree trunk and the force of the blow made the edge of the trunk explode into splinters. I ran faster, as though if I was fast enough I would be able to outrun these painful feelings that I felt creeping up on me.

I wondered briefly if Katie felt this way the last time we were together. If she felt this way, I would have to apologize to her; this was not something anyone should feel. I knew I was not sure of my feelings for either Katie or Bella and yet this pain was nearly unbearable. No I have felt worse, I knew that. The burning I went through was worse, but still, this I would not wish to anyone.

I stopped running and looked around. I was somewhere I have never been before. I had been running through the trees, not following anything, but now I stumbled on this meadow. I caught the scent of a vampire. I tried to remember who's scent that was. My mind was sluggish and slow, as though I was focusing on keeping the hurt at bay. I gave myself a mental shake. _Come on, get over it!_ I urged myself. I would deal with it all.

I realized the scent a moment later. _Edward._ The scent was old, but it was definitely his. I did not smell the scent of anyone else. There was not even the scent of animals, so I ruled out this as any form of hunting ground.

I gazed around the meadow. It was beautiful. I had not seen anything like this before, there were flowers everywhere. I guessed this must of been some sort of hidden getaway for him. I had the urge to wreck the place, but stopped the thought; it would be a shame to ruin this because of my petty jealously.

Jealously! That was this feeling burning in me right now. Bella was in love with Edward and not me and I was jealous.

I laughed at myself. What was I, a child?

My mind seemed to clear as I realized this. I followed his scent, until I was able to pick up the scent of the other Cullens. I had not hunted, so I headed for their house, maybe I would be able to ask someone to join me.

I felt great and surprisingly happy. I thought I would feel angry or even resentful, but no; I was happy.

I was nearly at the Cullen's place, when I caught the scent of both Emmett and Jasper; they must have just left to hunt. I turned in their direction and gave chase.

A few moments later, I caught sight of them, they must of caught my scent, because they appeared to be waiting for me.

"Hey Kaylab, been a while. You off hunting?" Jasper asked as I reached them. Emmett raised his hand up for a "high-five". I suppressed a laugh and slapped him five.

"Yeah, I haven't hunted in a while. Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind it being a bit of a long one. Em here wants a grizzly."

I crouched and was off with them. We were lucky; it only took five minutes to find a rather large grizzly. Jasper and I left Emmett to have his fun. We caught sent of some deer in the distance.

"Race you," I said and without waiting for him to reply I took off.

The herd split up into two groups. I saw Jasper leap and take down a large buck, I tackled my own. I held the buck down and forced its head away exposing its neck. I could make out the veins, pumping blood and felt famished. I leaned down and was about to sink my teeth in, when I suddenly felt my appetite leave me. I looked down and the blood that was surging in the buck's neck looked completely unappetizing.

I looked around and heard Jasper feeding. With a sigh I looked down again.

"It's your lucky day," I said to the buck.

I got up and released it, it wasted no time making its escape. I watched it run and as I did, I felt my throat dry again. It was just as painful as before. I wondered why I had not fed off the buck. I did not get why I felt like I had no appetite a moment ago; my throat was screaming to be quenched.

I shook my head and tried to get my head into the game. I crouched and ran after the first scent I could find.

Luck was with me again; this time it was a cougar. It had not noticed me. I leapt at it from behind and pinned it without any trouble. I put my lips to its neck and as I was about to sink my teeth in, again I felt my appetite leave. I shook my head; I had not feed in a week and a half, I had to do it now. I lowered my head again and pressed my lips to its neck. I felt its warm flesh and I tried to sink my teeth down, but I felt a wave of nausea hit me. It reminded me of when I was forced to eat human food. My mouth felt like I had ash in my mouth. I groaned and let the cougar loose. It growled at me and took a swipe before it leapt into the trees.

Again the moment I let the animal go, my mouth felt like a desert. I groaned in frustration, "Whatever, I will deal with it later", " I thought to myself, as I saw Emmett and Jasper coming.

"Hey, how was the grizzly Emmett?" I asked, already knowing the answer by the look of intense pleasure on his face.

"Great! How about you?" He asked.

"Not bad; a few deer and a cougar," I shrugged. "Well, I'm out of here, I need to get home. I forgot to gas up my bike, so I am going to run to school," I waved as I left.

I ran back to my place, trying to ignore the burning sensation in my throat. I made it to my house, before sunrise. At my door I looked up at the sky; dark and foggy, bad light for normal people. I grinned and went inside.

"It's not often I get to wear short sleeved clothes," I said to myself as I went into my drawers and grabbed a black short sleeved fitted t-shirt. On one shoulder was a white skull surrounded in black flames with a knife in its mouth. On the other was a white skull with a black rose in its mouth. This was one of my favorite designs, of "Love and War" collection. I was glad I could wear this shirt since it was a gift from Carmen. I looked out the window and did not trust the sky entirely so I shoved a dark red long sleeve shirt into my back pack. I changed into a pair of black cargo pants, changed my shoes to sneakers. I was about to run out the door and hang around the school pretending to have gotten a ride when my cell phone went off.

"Hello," I said without looking at the caller ID.

"Kaylab, we are giving you a lift, ok? Wait for us," Alice said and hung up, before I was able to argue. I laughed; Jasper must have his hands full sometime. I looked into my bag, making sure I had everything.

"Damn," I said looking down at a book; I completely forgot there was an English assignment due. I read the book, but never did the work. I pulled out a note book and sat at my table. I took out a blue pen and began to work. Outside I heard a car pull up and the voices of the Cullens.

I paused for a moment. How all six of us going to fit in Edwards stupid little Volvo? I looked down at my paper and shrugged; five pages were the best I could do on such short notice. I threw everything into my bag and ran outside.

I skidded to a stop when I was at the car, it was not Edwards Volvo. It was an M3 and Rosalie was in the driver's seat looking pleased seeing my expression. I whistled at her car.

"Nice ride, Rosalie," I said and hopped into the back of her car, next to Emmett and Jasper.

I got a whistle from Alice and Rosalie. "Nice shirt, you trying to give the little human girls a heart attack?"

I looked down and laughed, they were right it did present me very nicely, if I dared say so myself.

"Why aren't you in the front seat Emmett?" I asked him, as Rosalie took off.

He laughed, "Alice called shotgun, the cheater. I did not know Rosalie was driving."

Alice turned and gave him a grin.

"So, where is Eddie?" I asked looking around. "Let me guess; he lost and is in the trunk?" I said laughing.

Rosalie was the one who answered, "He went to pick her up." I noted the emphases on "her" and the annoyance in her voice.

I laughed and decided to stand up, I grabbed on to the bar above me as I stood letting the wind run through my hair.

"So, why did you guys come pick me up? It's not like I couldn't run or anything," I said.

"Well, you mentioned that you were not going to come on your bike, so when I heard Rosalie would be driving I figured we could give you a lift," Jasper said with a shrug.

"Well, thanks," I said to him, closing my eyes and enjoyed the ride.

By the sound of the voices around us, I figured we must have made it into the school parking lot. I opened my eyes and saw that Rosalie's car was drawing lots of attention. I looked at Rosalie's face, she could not have looked happier. As we parked, I jumped out of the back feeling too impatient to wait and get out of the sides.

"Thanks for the lift, I'll see you after school," I called to them turning and running a little faster then I normally would have toward my class. I was early of course, so I went up and turned in my paper.

"Here you are, Mr. Mason," I said and tossed my report lightly into his basket he had for turning in work.

"Oh well, I will collect it in a few," he said surprised, apparently he did not hear me come in. He looked up and saw that I was already in my seat at the back of the class. I grinned at his confused expression.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" I asked politely.

"Umm... no, its nothing," he said to me then, mumbled to himself, "Could have sworn he was right in front of me...... Must be getting old."

The class began to fill in. I had been tapping my foot to a beat of a song that came to mind while waiting for it to start. While everybody was taking their sits, I pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. I felt some lyrics coming to me.

I caught Bella's scent, before she sat down.

I continued to write, then I felt her lean over toward me and.

"You trying to finish your report?" she grinned at me.

I looked up and smiled slightly. "Nah, I got that done, just doodling. So, you got a lift from Edward, huh?" I added. I laughed as she blushed, apparently she remembered our conversation from before.

"Well, I did not have a jacket and..," she began, but I cut her off.

"Not that it matters; he would have went for any reason," I said with a laugh and turned back to my notes as the class started.

For the most part I ignored the room at large. I did not know why, but I was restless. I leaned back in my chair, thinking about whether or not I would go visit Eleazar before heading to New York or after. I felt someone looking at me. I looked around and saw two deep brown eyes staring at me.

It took her a moment to realize I was looking back, but when she realized it she turned swiftly to face the front of the class. I went through the names of my classmates. Oh yeah, Ann A. May.

I watched the time drag by. We still had another half hour. I sighed and got up out of my chair.

Mr. Mason looked at me surprised. "Is there something wrong, Kaylab?"

I nodded and said, "I'm not feeling well sir, may I go to the office?"

He nodded approving.

"Thank you," I said and walked out. Instead of heading to the Office though, I turned towards the school grounds. I was not going to sit in an office and do nothing for half an hour. I walked around the school. I caught Alice's scent and followed out of interest. She was inside of her Spanish class.

I looked in. "Hey Alice ,you having fun?" I said under my breath.

She turned her head in my direction, surprised. She rolled her eyes and nodded. I laughed, "See you in gym," I said. When she nodded, I left.

I did not even bother going to my next class. I could not imagine sitting in through another class. I climbed into a tree and relaxed. I knew no one would see me here, so I could relax. I beg to hum, thinking about my trip to New York. I guess I would need to get it cleared with the school. I counted the days off in my head. I smiled as I realized that the day would be on a Saturday so I'd be able to make it there and back during the weekend.

Some time later, I heard the school bell. It was gym time.

I hopped out of the tree and headed to the gym. Alice caught up to me before class started.

"What's up with you today Kaylab?"

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Well, you are more hyper then.... me," she laughed.

"I don't know. I feel a little restless, that's all," I shrugged.

I suddenly felt annoyed for some reason. "Hey, I am out for this one, too. Tell the coach for me, ok?" Without waiting for her to answer I left, bumping someone on the way.

"Excuse me," I said without looking back and left. I went to the Library and looked through the books for the rest of the period.

I headed to the lunch room and sat alone, away from the Cullen's today. I felt like I wanted to be alone, however some girls from my various class came over.

"Kaylab.... umm, I did not see you in class," one of the girls finally managed to say.

"Oh, yeah, I wasn't feeling well," I said in a soft voice and smiled at her. I laughed quietly to myself, as I heard her breathing hitch, then I thought of something fun.

"Would you mind joining me and telling me what I missed?" I said in a soft and smooth voice purposely, staring into her eyes. Her breathing stopped for a moment before she sat down.

When she did, so did a few more girls, mumbling something like, "We wanted to help too."

I smiled at them. "Sure," I said.

I smiled at them, as they talked about the classes. It was fun to watch their reactions as I stared into their eyes and watch as they began to stutter when I would lean in. Of course I had not forgotten the fact I had not feed in a while, so I was cautious not to breath in.

Finally, the bell rang for the next class.

_Two more,_ I told myself as I walked toward the next class. I passed a flight of stairs, going downward and saw Angela Webber from my history class falling. I moved and caught her before she fell down them.

"Careful Angela, I would hate to hear you got hurt," I smiled at her face blushing form of obvious embarrassment she must have felt. I let her go and began to walk away. She and her friend were heading in the same direction; I was able to hear them talking.

"Who was that?!" her friend asked.

"That's Kaylab, he is in my History class," she told her quitly.

"He's hott!" Angela's friend giggled. "And he caught you. Maybe you should ask him out?" she said in a whisper.

"He is cute, but umm, I'm sort of interested in someone else," she mumbled shyly.

"WHO?! You have to spill," her friend insisted. I laughed at this and turned down a hall. Ben Chenny almost ran into me, almost; before we collided I sidestepped out of the way. I heard a crashing sound as he bumped into Angela.

"Oh Angela! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I looked back and laughed as he was on the floor next to her, blushing as red that he could give Bella a run for her money.

"Oh it's ok, it's my fault too, Ben," she said, blushing as well. The bell rang and I headed out the doors, heading for the parking lot. I did not want to sit through the rest of school. I decided I would run home and get my car, maybe head to Port Angeles and buy a new CD or two.

"So, you ditching too, huh?" a girl's voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw it was Ann. I nodded. "Yeah, I did not want to deal with class, but forgot I got a ride today." I turned and started to walk toward the street.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I caught you, Kaylab," she said quickly.

"Yeah? Why is that?" I turned to look at her.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, what about?" I said shrugging and watched some people walking past us.

"In private," she said looking around.

I too looked around; there was no one around, so I nodded.

"Not here. Can I give you a lift home?" she offered suddenly.

"Well, I got a ride from Rosalie and I think she was going to give me one home when school is over," I supplied. If this was a love confession, I would rather skip it.

"It's, well, I found out about your secret and I was hoping to talk to you about it," she said, looking in the direction of her car.

I nodded slowly, thinking about how on earth I would talk myself out of this and followed her to her car.


	21. Rising Tempo

A/N: here is the next one. I hope you enjoy, I was hoping for a few more Reviews so please try if you enjoy the story. I am not going to be holding my chapters for ransom, but it does help my motivation.

BTW LadyGreySun..... I am hiding under my bed in fear lol. I will try to get them out a little faster, it all depends on what's happening with the Book I am working on.

*********************************************************

It was a dark brown van, rusted in small area. The model had to be from the 60's.

I laughed. "Groovy," I said.

She laughed too and held up two fingers, "Peace," she replied.

I walked over and got in.

I looked around her van and saw a guitar. I reached back and pulled it to the front.

"You play?" I asked her. I had to keep her talking, while I figured out what I was going to do about her finding out.

Ok, first and foremost: she has no proof. Depending on how much she knows, I might just have to leave, I doubt anyone will believe her.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly. "I'm in a band. We get to play at the Prom and I sort of told them about you, too. I couldn't help myself."

"What!" I yelled. "How could you?!"

How many people know the truth? Did they suspect the Cullens? I turned to the door slightly, planning to make a quick escape. We were near the center of town. I considered getting out here, before she could try and get proof. When suddenly she braked hard and parked the van.

"I'M SORRY!" she cried out, holding out a very worn out piece of paper and turned her body away from me, bracing herself as though I was yelling. Then I realized; I sort of was.

I looked at her, confused. "What's this?" I asked her, but she shook her hand and continued to hold out the paper.

I took the paper hesitant. If she knew I was a vampire, what was this? A blackmail letter?

I looked at it. I was surprised; it were the lyrics I had been working on in the first week of school.

My brain seemed to have caught up with my usual speed. My secret! As in, my writing. Not me being a vampire. I laughed as I realized this.

But just to be safe I had to make sure.

"So your apologizing for...?"

She nodded, "I stole this from your desk. I didn't really mean to. I mean, yeah, I meant to, but only after I saw how great the lyrics were! I'm sorry, but we are not very good at music writing and we needed something great for prom and then I saw this and...., and besides, I noticed you were working on it and struggling with the music part so...."

"So, you figured you could do it for me?" I supplied and she nodded quickly.

I shrugged. "That's fine, you can keep them. I only really do it for fun," I was relieved that this was not nearly what I imagined it would be.

"No, you can't let your talents go to waste!" she yelled at me, then realizing that she was yelling, she turned a little red, but still did not look away.

"Kaylab, I know I shouldn't be asking you for a favor right now, seeing as how I stole your lyrics and all, but I need to know if you will let my band use it; because we are playing at the prom and it's a really big deal for us..," she trailed off.

"That's fine, it's all yours," I told her and turned for the door. I might as well go and make a stop at the bank, before I head back home. Then in a whisper I was not sure if she wanted me to hear it or not, she added.

"And maybe you could sing with us, too?"

I turned back and stared at her. She said nothing.

"Could I sing it?" I asked her, wondering if that was what she said.

She grinned widely. "No need to beg! Of course you can sing with us at prom..."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Nice trick there," I said opening the door.

"Don't forget, you promised!" she said as I got out.

"Did not," I retorted, as I shut the door.

"I did not hear you say "no", so that means "yes"," she called to me and drove off, before I could turn her down. I laughed; she was refreshing, not to mention funny.

I walked towards the bank, thinking about her request. I was not sure if I would be here still; I never liked staying anywhere for long. I thought about all the people I met here, not to mention the Cullens. I liked it here. There was nothing here that threatened my way of life, no vampire killings that would make me want to leave the area. Best of all I was able to be out like this in the day and not be afraid of being seen. The clouds here were like a shield, constantly protecting me. I had just passed a small store, when I heard a moan. I looked up and saw a human staring into a window. He was dark skinned, I figured he must be from the reservation. He had to be a little younger then I appeared to be.

As I passed him, I heard him groan. "Fifty-six dollars for a master cylinder! Not fair."

I paused and looked into the window, too.

"Dang, parts are a killer, huh?" I said to him, thinking it must be tough for him. Then again, he did not live for a hundred years.

He stood up straight and grinned. "Yeah! I am building mine, so it's killing me."

"You build cars?"

He nodded proudly and I smiled.

"I have a friend who does that, too. You and her would probably be good friends." I could almost see him and Rosalie working under a car together, laughing. I knew Emmett did not know much in the car department.

"Her? A girl? Wow, she must be special," he said impressed.

"Yeah, she is," I smiled at my own little joke.

"I'm Kaylab," I said.

"Jacob," he retorted, holding out his hand.

I was wondering if he would notice the coldness of my hand if I shook it, but before I had to make up a reason not to shake his, a small bell jingled and Jacob looked back around.

"Geez pap, you had to get some beer?" he walked over to help a old man in a wheelchair, towards a dark brown truck. I felt his gaze on me and felt slightly agitated at his glare. Yes, _glare_. He was glaring at me.

"Time to go, Jake," he said in a deep and strong voice. He gave off a feeling of caution and warning. Then Carlisle's voice replayed in my head.

"Remember where the line is, Kaylab. We have made an agreement a long time ago and we can't break it. If you stay here, remember this, ok?"

Of course, he must have been one of those elders that knew of us. I smiled at him and nodded my head politely. He did not really appreciate this.

"Later, Jake. It was nice meeting you. Good luck with your car," I said kindly to him.

"Yeah, thanks Kaylab. Have a good one," He waved, turning away from me, as he headed for the driver side of the car. The old man was still staring at me. I grinned and as though I was tossing a cape over my arms, I gave him a bow; like in the old Dracula movies. I turned and walked away, laughing.

As I walked past a toy store, I noticed a large Teddy Bear in the window. I turned and crossed the street without really thinking about it.

I let my feet take me, where my mind was drifting to. I looked up at the sky; gloomy and dark. Perfect weather for me to be walking around in. I walked into the building, as the doors whooshed open and slide closed.

I walked up to the counter and as usual, the attendant was nowhere to be found. I felt a prickling in my throat, I shook my head and told myself to focus. I turned right and headed down the hall. I follow the familiar path down the hall, up two flights of stairs and through the doors down another hall. Stopping at the door, I knocked softly.

"Rachael?" I peeked into the room. It was empty.

"Excuse me?" said a woman's voice from behind me.

I turned and looked at the woman. "Yes?"

"Were you looking for someone?" she asked me, staring a little too intently.

"Yes. I wanted to visit a friend who was here just a few days ago."

I realized I did not know Rachael's last name.

"Oh, Miss Brown? Yes, she has been moved to a different room. This way," she kindly led me down the corridor, to another room.

She knocked softly. "Rachael? A young man is here to see you. Is that alright?" she asked, slightly barring me from entering.

"Is it Kaylab?" I heard Rachel ask. I heard the excitement in her voice, apparently something good happened and she wanted to tell me. I grinned and nodded as the nurse looked at me. She smiled and allowed me to pass.

As I entered, I noticed she looked a lot better than normal. Usually, she had the slightest tinge of paleness, but today she seemed to be glowing. She was sitting up and had a book in her hands. I tried to look at the title, however as I finally made it to her bed, she had already put the book behind her pillow.

"Hello Rachael, you look like you're in a good mood," I said with a smile.

She nodded fervently. "Yes, something really nice happened today. But first, I have to ask you something..," she paused and looked concerned.

"You know you can ask me anything," I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Are you going away?" she asked promptly, looking down at her bed sheet. I stared at her, slightly confused.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I had a dream; you were flying away on a white bird and in my dream, when you left monsters came here and hurt people," her voice cracked a little at the end. I leaned down and saw tears welling up in her eyes.

I sighed and put my hand on her back, "It's ok, Rachael. I am going out of town for a few days, but I will be back really soon. I promise nothing will happen, ok?"

She nodded, but grabbed on to the edge of my shirt. I sat there for a little while until she let go. She knew I would not let anything happen to her. Afterwards, when she had stopped crying and regained a hold of herself, I asked, "So, what was the good thing that happened?"

She looked like she had completely forgotten, "Oh! Yeah, someone gave the hospital a big donation! They said it was because of me, but I don't really understand why. But they said I was going to get this new room!" she smiled.

"Wow," I would have to remember to thank Carlisle when I saw him. There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in,

"Rachael, honey, it's dinnertime."

I smiled at Rachael, as the nurse and I heard a loud grumble emanating from Rachael's stomach; she turned red.

"Well, I have to go, too. I have not eaten in weeks!" I said in a sarcastic tone. Rachael laughed, though in truth it really had been almost three weeks since I fed.

Every time I tried, my body would abject wholly to the idea of feeding. The thirst was nearly uncontrollable at some times and then at other's it would be as though I had just fed. It was very confusing to me. However, I had too much to think about. So I pushed it to the back of my mind, yet again.

I got up and walked to the door.

"Bye Rachael. Enjoy your dinner. And be good, ok?"

"Bye, Kaylab!" she said with a heartwarming smile.

The nurse looked up at my name, "Kaylab Andrews?" she asked.

I nodded and left, as Rachael asked how she knew the name. I shook my head. _Darn that Carlisle; he had to go and give them my name._

I walked back down to the main floor, when I caught the sound of screams and shouts.

"What happened?" a doctor asked.

"A car accident; the window gave him that one on his stomach," a paramedic explained.

"That's deep, put some pressure on to it and hurry him into the emergency room."

They were across the hall, but I almost screamed as the burning sensation in my throat reached a fevered pitch.

I crouched and ran at them at full speed. They would not realize what I was doing, until it was too late. They were the only ones in the hall.


	22. Traveling

A/N: ok ok I know its been a while but here is the next chapter I was unable to get this out sooner due to a lack of internet. I hope you all enjoy it, now that my internet is back up I should be able to put them out a bit faster.

Please read and review, it help the writing process.

********************************************************************************************************************

I crouched low, I could feel the venom in my mouth flowing freely, I swallowed hard the burning desert in my throat couldn't be ignored. I griped either side of the wall with my hands, I felt the plaster crumbling under my grip. I leapt forward almost flying across the polished linoleum, my soon to be victims were completely unaware, they were much too focused on the bleeding patient.

In the corner of my mind where I still had rational thoughts I told Eleazar "I'm Sorry"

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye I saw a white blur, I was too intent on my hunger to notice it in time. with a resounding banging sound I was slammed into a room. The momentum carried me the the white blur all the way to the opposite wall. I felt a hand grab the back of my neck and force me more against the wall, at the same time I felt a vice like grip take hold of my wrist and forcefully twist it backwards against my back.

"Don't move Kaylab, I don't want to break your arm, but I will if you force me to." said a calm voice, a voice I recognized.

"Carlisle?" I asked, mainly because I could not see him, but more surprisingly the reason was how strong he was, I was not completely sure I would be able to break free without risking my arm.

"Yes it's me. Are you in control of yourself?" he asked, I nodded but he did not release me right away. After a moment longer, when he was confident that I was really in control of myself he released me. I turned and looked at him rubbing my wrist.

"Thought it might have been Emmett with that kind of strength." I said jokingly, however he stared at me without even the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

"When was the last time you fed Kaylab" he said sternly, then before I could answer he said, "Let us take this to my office hold your breath."

He turned and opened the door and followed me out the door, A nurse came running up to Carlisle, "Doctor? What happened, people are say they heard something like an explosion?"

I looked at Carlisle as he answered "Someone seems to have thought it funny to stack bed pans near a door as a prank, nothing to worry about." His answer was so smooth and quickly answered that if I had not been there I might have believed him. The nurse nodded and walked away with a slightly dazed look on her face.

As we entered Carlisle's office, he walked past me and sat in his chair and waited. I felt annoyed and the way he was acting, treating me like a child. I was suddenly surprised at my thought. Why was I annoyed, Carlisle had every right to be angry. I sat down in the chair and looked back at him.

"Carlisle, I am sor.." I began but was cut off.

"No need to apologize Kaylab, nothing happened and all of us has lost control before." He smiled at me and I felt another twinge of guilt at what I almost done.

"But tell me Kaylab, when was the last time you fed, Jasper told me you were acting strange when you went with them a few weeks ago. It was fortunate, that Alice had seen, it was almost too late."

"For someone who cant see me, she tends to see a lot." though I did not mean it to sound that way, it still sounded like I was complaining. Carlisle smiled again.

"Well it was a good thing, wouldn't you say." I nodded

"Honestly, its has been a while." I said vaguely answering his pervious question, not wanting to say quite how long.

"Well Kaylab you should know your own limits, You have been doing this long enough to know how dangerous it could be." I nodded again.

"I have tried Carlisle, but..... I don't know if I can explain it." I started, I organized my thoughts and explained how it felt when I tried to feed. He listened to everything I said calmly, when I finally finished, he looked to be deep in thought.

"I don't know what it is, but you need to feed, this was too close." I nodded as he said this.

I got up "I think your right, I will try again tonight. I should head home first." Carlisle escorted me to the front door, wether as a precaution in the event I lost control again, or something else I did not know.

I made it home with only one other distraction, I slammed my door shut and breathed hard,

"Why did it have to be today they were having a stupid blood drive!" I yelled to no one. I looked straight ahead through the window like door that lead to the back yard.

I sprinted to the door and stopped so suddenly the my shoes squeeled on the hard wood floor. I looked down at my clothes. and the little voice that seemed to be a mixture of both Alice and Kate said in a growl "Oh you better not even think of ruining this shirt, It's brand name and brand new, why not use the ugly black one you always wear."

I took off my shirt in compliance and headed for my bedroom trying to remember where I left that shirt before I shook my head. _What was I thinking!_ I told myself.

I turned and head back outside grabbing the shirt off the floor as I flew out my back door. I leapt over the pond and threw on my shirt again. I dashed forward closing my eyes and letting go of myself again, when I opened my eyes a few moments later I looked around, then downward. Far below me I saw a small group of deer eating. I was about 30 feet above them on a large branch. A slight breeze flew through my long bangs, I smiled up at the cloudy sky and the rain fell downwards.

I laughed out loud. I had forgotten how it felt to smile for no reason. I was so used to smiling for others, Human's naturally felt uncomfortable if you did not smile, or smile too much. Everyone was so contradictory, both humans and vampires. I looked down as I heard the sound of scuffling hooves. The deer had ran off from the sound of my laugh.

I leapt down from branch to branch in almost a blur. To me though it was as though I was floating down, I landed on each branch gently and smoothly, as I reached the lower branches I did a small flip as I landed on the ground. The moment my foot touched the soft ground I had pushed off launching myself forward, I followed the sounds of the deer's hooves. It dodged left and right but I continued to close in.

A moment later I was right next to it, I reached out, grabbing it by its throat and dashed forward faster forcing the deer to lose its balance. Before it stumbled to the ground I lifted it by its throat. It lashed out with its legs in a vain attempt to kick me. I leaned in and again I felt as though I could not drink another drop. I leaned back, sighing heavily, I was just about to release the deer when a shocking and vivid scene forced its way into my unusually tranquil mind.

I saw myself sitting on the edge of Rachael's bed, she was crying, she had apparently pricked herself with a needle. I was in control of myself I told myself, and I kissed her finger and hugged her. she was crying harder. I was confused I thought hugging her would make her feel better. I walked over to myself hugging her. I moved around to get a clearer view.

I was holding her tightly. my lips on her neck, blood trickled out of the lower side of my lips. Two more children's bodies were on the floor, I knew who these were. My eyes were closed. I reached out to the me who killed those children I had wanted to protect, to the me killing Rachael. My hand was only an inch away when the bloodsucking me opened his eyes. They were blood red.

I reeled away and with a jerk, I found myself looking at the deer in my hands, I was still in the middle of the forest. The deer was already putting up less of a fight. I threw my head back, opening my mouth as much as I could, I threw my head forward biting down and drinking as deeply as I could. I felt the sweet relief as the fire in my throat cooled. I drained the deer quickly. When I finished I tossed the body aside. and dashed forward looking for more.

After four more deer, A brown bear, and a unlucky fox later. I leaned against a large tree, cupping my face in my hands, trying as hard as I could to not let any light through. The vision of me and Rachael did not leave easily, but finally it was nothing more then a blur. I understood what it meant. My mind was reminding myself, that I was not human and I should be careful not to forget.

I made it home as it began to get dark. I watched the sunset as the clouds graced me with a clear view. I took a few minutes to finish all the homework that I had been neglecting. When I finished I grabbed my guitar and laid back on my couch. I strummed randomly until a song came to mind. I leaned over and picked up the remote. I hit play as the stereo began to play music. First I played my current favored band Linkin Park. I memorized most of the songs already. I hit the random button.

I sat up and looked at the stereo. "Earth to Bella" by Incubus, began to play. I hit next with a smile. Korn played, followed by My Chemical Romance, then System of the Down and Disturbed.

The sky was getting brighter. I looked at the calender, _"That day was already coming up" _I thought

I called the Airlines and confirmed my flight. I hurried to my bike. I sighed thinking about what I still needed to do.

Eleazar called me just as I was about to enter the school.

"Kaylab how are you doing?" he asked with a clear note of concern.

"Fine." I said

"Are you sure? You sound distracted" he asked in the same tone,

I realized why he was calling.

"Carlisle" I muttered then answered "Im fine, It's just..." I did not really want to say it.

"Oh!" he said as he realized that. "Yes of course, Im sorry I should not have forgotten...."

"It's ok Eleazar, I have already gotten the tickets."

"Would you like Carmen and I to go with you?" I smiled at this, no matter what, they were family to care so often.

"No, thank you any ways, but I want to go alone this time, there is something I need to deal with."

The bell rang signaling the time for class, "I gotta go talk to you soon ok." I said hurriedly and hung up.

I made it into class a moment before Mr. Mason. I slid into my seat when I heard Bella from next to me say, "Kaylab, its been a while since we talked, what's up?" She was wearing a large green sweater and she looked as though something really good happened to her, so I guessed it had something to do with Edward. I shrugged, I felt the urge to ignore her, and I couldn't explain why that was.

We talked a bit but she looked like she was preoccupied by something. As the class finished I saw Jessica walk over to Bella.

"Ok spill everything." she said urgently. I left thinking about what they were talking about, when I saw Ann. I made a slight detour.

"Well if it isn't the thief." I said as I walked up to her.

She smiled "Hey I said I was sorry."

"That doesn't change the fact you are a thief."

"True" she agreed and reached into her black ripped jeans. She handed me a sheet of paper.

"What did you take something else?" I teased. I was surprised how easy it was becoming to be around humans. I guess forcing myself to feed was well worth it.

"No, this is when you need to be at practice."

"Now I don't remember saying I would, I said I would _think_ about it, after all I don't really need to practice it is my song." I grinned.

"Fine, but please consider it, We really want the prom to be a smash."

The bell rang "Better head to class." she said and ran down the hall. I walked towards class. I made it with a moment to spare. I was thinking about my trip and was not really paying attention in class, but the teachers had stopped calling on me already.

Lunch came finally. I walked over to sit with Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were there as well but off in their own little world. Alice was looking at me, I sighed "Im fine Alice, I fed and everything. Thank you about yesterday." Jasper looked back and forth between Alice and me, Alice however smiled

"Not a problem, you gonna tell us where your going?" I smiled when she asked this.

"Well I am going to go to New York next week." I shrugged trying to act as though it was nothing.

"What's in New York?" Jasper asked.

"An old friend." I said evasively. I looked over at Bella and Edward. Something about them seems to have changed.

"Did something happen between Bella and Edward?" I asked, and Alice grinned.

"Oh nothing much." I could tell she was hiding something. The rest of the day passed by quickly.

The next morning I called Eleazar. "Eleazar, I bought the tickets for a flight from Alaska, So I could see you all before I left."

"Of course Kaylab. We wanted to see you before you left and were considering heading over there ourselves."

I laughed "Well I guess it was good to call, or else we might have missed each other."

We said our good byes and I went to school. Again it was slow and boring. I wondered how the others could do this for so long. I had not been in school since I was turned.

_At least it was Friday_, I thought to myself and that meant I would be leaving after class for my trip. At lunch I saw Edward and Bella together again. I tried to ignore them and walked over to the rest of the Cullen's. Rosalie seemed to be in a bad mood, atleast more so then usual.

I sat and listened to the conversation.

"Hey all I'm saying is it is possible." Emmett said

"No, I don't its a good idea for her to know so much." argued Rosalie.

"Hey she might just end up our sister." Jasper said with a shrug.

"I am hoping that future come true" chimed Alice.

Apparently this was about Bella. Rosalie growled and stared at Bella. I glanced over to their table and saw that Bella looked as though she was having trouble breathing.

"Come on Rose stop." Emmett said in a whisper. Edward finally hissed a warning of his own. "Rosalie"

Rosalie looked away and stared at me."What are you still doing here." she said venomously. I really was tired of how everyone was treating me lately.

I got up and walked out.

"I can't take it." said Alice and she too got up and walked over to Edward and Bella, but not before she said "Have fun on your trip Kaylab." I gave her a small wave showing that I heard her.

I decided I would get an early start on my trip and ditched the rest of class. I got to the parking lot, and just as I was starting my engine, Edward and Alice came walking towards their car.

"Ditching?" Alice said smiling

"Yeah, and you?" She nodded still smiling

"What are you so happy about?"

Edward rolled his eyes and said "She finally got to meet Bella."

"Hey! Me and her are going to become great friends." Alice said defensively

I started my engine and gave them a wave. Instead of heading home I turned towards the Cullen's home. _I should go and say good bye to Esme._

I pulled into their drive and noticed the Carlisle was there too.

I knocked and waited as Esme answered the door.

She greeted me so warmly, as was her habit.

"Hello Esme, I wanted to see you before I leave." I informed her

"I am glad you did, I wanted to wish you luck on your trip. I hope you will behave," she said looking toward Carlisle.

_Drat, he must have told her......_ I thought to myself feeling guilty at my lapse. But before I could apologize she patted my shoulders and said

"There is nothing to apologize for, nothing happened." she looked at me sternly, almost daring me to say otherwise. I smiled at her, as she offered me to join her in some gardening. After a few hours I decided that I would need to be off if I was going to make it to Alaska in time.

"Why did you not just but a ticket from somewhere closer Kaylab?" asked Carlisle curiously

I smiled at Esme and then smiled at him as I said "I wanted to see my mother and father before I go."

Both Esme and Carlisle walked me back to my bike and saw me off. I made it back to my home before night fall. I gathered my back and jacket before locking my door and heading back out.

Smiling at my bike, I was reminded of Cain, the previous owner of this beast. "I am planning on meeting up with him if he is still there.." I informed the bike. "I bet he will be surprised at the way I am now huh."

I kicked the bike to life, and as though understanding what I said the engine purred better then normal. With one final glance at my home, I sped off toward the highway leading north.

I stopped half way through Canada as the sun began to rise. I needed to change before I made it to Alaska anyhow. I pulled into a gas station paid with my card and filled my tank.

"I wonder if Kate is ok.." I said to no one in particular. The last time me and her had a awkward moment and I was unsure if it would still be that way when I got there. Lost in the midst of thoughts I was brought back to me surroundings as glittering light caught my eye. The trees around here were on both sides of the street. They lights were moving away but had suddenly stopped.

I stared at the lights, knowing what they most likely were. I really did not need any company so I quickly got back on to my bike and hurried off. After a few minutes I felt as though I was being followed. I looked back and saw nothing. Then out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of the same sparkling lights.

_Damn, I cant exactly lead them to Tanya's coven can I_. I sped up and after I made sure they were still following me I turned off the road. I got off my bike as, the what I assumed to be nomadic vampires, came closer I turned and headed slightly deeper into the woods, in case they were going to be trouble.

I turned pulling off my helmet and jacket, they would be difficult to move around in during a fight.

I watched as the figures moved around me encircling me.

I crouched low and hissed in warning, moving my head left and right keeping them in sight.

"Oh, so you are a vampire, you smelled so much like a human we were not positive." came a voice from my side.

"Yes, you positively stink of human." said a girls voice from behind me.

After moment more they walk closer reveling themselves. I was surprised that they were a group of three, most of our kind traveled in pairs at most.

One was tall and dark haired with olive colored skin even though still having the paleness that came from being one of us. The women looked almost catlike and her hair was even redder then mine her eyes continued to scan the area. The last male had light brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. They were wearing backpacker's gear, jeans and button up shirts. The biggest and more prominent feature of them was that their eyes were red. They fed recently, very recently

In a relaxed voice that had the slightest hint of a french accent he said.

"Hello, I am Laurent, and this is Victoria and James."


	23. Parting

A/N: Sorry for the wait

I did not reply to them, but continued to watch. Though they tried to look causal, they were clearly surrounding me like a pack of wild animals. The one named Laurent took a step forward, hand outstretched as though wanting to shake. I snarled at him which caused him to retreat further. I could not explain it properly, but I knew these three would be a problem. The one named James did not step back after I threatened Laurent, in actually he crouched lower in perpetration to attack.

"Your the leader aren't you." I looked to the one names James.

Laurent spoke up quickly "I'm sorry but I am the leader here is that not right Victoria." He looked to the women, who glanced at him and nodded

I laughed "Please, you smell like a coward, This one though is practically screaming he wants a fight."

They shrugged "I am sorry that you are mistaken, but we will not argue as you will not listen to reason." said Laurent casually, James hid his smug grin. Then James moved to his side and whispered something. Laurent looked at me carefully.

"Your eyes...?" he said slightly confused.

"They are not your concern. Tell me what nomads such as yourself want with me." I said raising from my crouch slightly.

"All we wanted is to ask if you know anywhere that would be a good spot to feed?" Laurent said. I looked into their vivid crimson red eyes.

"It looks to me, that you have already fed."

"Yes of course, however we are traveling through this frozen country, heading east in fact, and as we were passing you, your scent was so strong of humans that we guessed you might know the area."

_This group are savages, I cant let them near any of the Cullen's, or Tanya's family._ I decided.

I pointed to the east. "About ninety miles to the east and twenty five miles south of here, is a town named Laurence. Their houses are spread far apart so they are easy to feed from." I lied confidently.

Laurent bowed "Many thanks for the directions." Then he turned to James and Victoria. As he did so I crouched low and sprang upwards for the trees. As I landed on a branch silently, Laurent was confused as to where I had moved, but James had followed my movements calmly, Like a marksmen following the path of a deer.

_Yes the one named James is definitely the leader._ I leapt through the branches and landed near my bike. I quickly started the engine and took off before they could give proper chase. I looked back just before returning on to the main road. I was all three figures still there, one was crouching on the floor.

I felt a spark of electricity pass through me. _ Could he be a tracker? Like Demetri_?!

I was no Alice, but I could almost feel something bad might happen. I rode swiftly to Tanya's place. I arrived late that night, My flight was set to take off in a few hours. It would only be a five minute run from here. Carmen and and Tanya were the first to greet me.

"Kaylab." Carmen said as she came over to me hugging me and then looking me straight in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to go alone Kaylab?"

I smiled "Yes Carmen, I think this will be my last trip there." I could see the twinkle of hope in her eyes as I said this.

"Kaylab!' said Tanya enthusiastically, I suppressed a groan, yes she was as beautiful as ever but her pushiness was what made it so hard for me to like her.

"Tanya, how have you been?"

"Better with you here." she said as she leaned against me. I noticed Kate was standing in the door way. I looked at her wondering what would happen next. Kate continued to watch me. I gently pushed Tanya off and walked over to Kate.

"So, Kate how are you?" I said how ever she knew I meant "How are we doing?"

"I'm doing well and yourself?" she said with a smile and I knew she meant "I'm ok now, sorry."

"All good" which meant "It's ok"

Our own little conversation without real words....

"Well I need to make a call to the Cullen's" I leaned forward and pecked her cheek walking away slightly to make the call.

Alice picked up after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Midget, I made it to Alaska."

"I am glad you didn't get lost" she chimed

"Hey I met some, ummm unique people on my way up."

"Yeah?" she said confused

"Yeah, one seemed like part _blood_ hound.... They seemed really thirsty, and was wonrdering where I was from. If you know what I mean." I emphasized the word blood

"Really? well I will keep a physic eye out just in case ok"

I smiled in relief "Sounds good but if you can, try to keep two eyes out. Have a good one and try not to do something I wouldn't."

Alice laughed "Other then shopping you mean."

I looked around "I just noticed that Irina is not around where is she?" I also noticed Eleazar was not around but did not comment, It surprised me that he was not out here greeting me, but did not want them to see I was still so concisis of his presence or lack there of.

Kate rolled her eyes "She found a new boy-toy, I think she really wants someone more permenant but with no luck of that right now..." I knew what she was talking about, these girls were extremely beautiful even by vampire standards but they did not want their mate to feed in the usual sense. Sometimes I wondered if that was really the reason why Tanya and Kate were so hung up on me.

I talked with everyone for a short while as I made sure I had everything, I was at the door and saying our goodbyes and still Eleazar was no where to be found.

_Of course he would have better things to do then see me off, maybe this is better. Maybe I shouldn't come back, I have really burdened everyone._ I thought to myself.

"Well I better be off, Kate don't go joy riding ok" I gave her a wink, "Carmen, thanks for always being there for me, I..."

Carmen Inturrupted me "Kaylab, your being silly, you sound like you won't ever be comming back." See looked at me with the slightest hint of suspision in her eyes.

"Nonsense Mom, I will be back in about a week" I said clearly and confidantly. I was surprised at how easily I was able to lie to her, surprised and disgusted. I turned and with only a backpack of clothes, I crouched low and took off wanting to get away as soon as I could. I made it to the airport with twenty minutes to spare.

I ignored the stares from the people waiting to board.

"Mr. Andrews?" came a voice from behind me. I turned to meet a young stewerdress, she was practally pink, and judging from the sound of her heart she might have ran twenty miles. "Your seat is..,is r-ready"

I nodded and followed her towards the plane. She tripped once or twice as we walked. I would have caught her if not for all the things I had been thinking about.

Those vampires. The grave I will be visiting. Bella. Rachael. that band. Yes that band with the eyes of a vampire as a cover. I had tried to keep it out of my mind but it was a constant nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

For every question I had, If felt like it would uncover a hundred more. My thirst was unusually weak. I barely noticed the scents of the humans around me. I grinned to myself. _Maybe I have quelled the thirst altogether, Perhaps I won't have to worry again._ I seriously considered as I entered the plane.

********

Where is Eleazar..... who knows..... oh wait I do lol *wink

I know it might feel draggy but I promise it gets exciting really soon. A lot of bloody fighting, and A secret is revieled, not to mention the reason why Kaylab's thirst seems so weak..


	24. Grieving and Anger

**A/N: Ok I know it has been forever. Sorry. I have just had trouble working on my writing lately. Hopefully this is the start of my creative flow. Thanks for waiting.  
**

********************************************************************************  
**

I sat down not really looking at anything. This was a non-stop flight and it would be a very long one. I double checked my thirst and again it was almost non-existent. Smiling at the prospect of not needing to feed. If I wanted to choose a human girl, like Bella. I would pose her no threat at all. If I wanted to protect Rachael, I would be able to and not have to hide from her if she was to get hurt. I marveled at all these new things but noticed that someone was standing at my row.

Looking up I realized a stewardess was standing there staring. It was incredibly funny right now because how good I felt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that." I said to her in a soft musical tone staring into her slightly dazed green eyes.

She jerked out of her little world and said nervously "Umm.. S..sir, is there anything I...I mean we can get for you?"

Glancing behind her I noticed there were two other girls peeking their head around the corner looking hopeful. Grinning I said "No, but thank you beautiful." in a teasing manner, causing the desired effect, her blushing scarlet.

No longer able to make coherent sentences she nodded and turned hurrying back to the others. Still staring at me I grinned and winked at them laughing. I leaned back in my chair thinking about what else I should do for entertainment.

The first half of the flight was boring, with the exception of the game I had created. It involved me against the stewardesses, I used ever flirtatious move I knew to mess with them, wreaking havoc on them. The second half of the flight was when it happened. It was already late, and nearly everyone was asleep. One of the girls, I believe she said her name was Amber, had walked past me quietly trying not to wake me from my false slumber. I opened my and said "Hello Amber, would you like to sit with me?" wondering if she would, she was one of the only ones who tried to continue to be professional. Apparently surprised at the fact that I was awake she turned in surprised, hitting the corner with the tray of dishes.

With a resounding crash the dishes hit the floor. "Ouch!" she said clutching her hand.

For that moment the whole world froze, no not froze, for I was the only one truly frozen, everything else was moving incredible slowly. I stared frozen as the statue I could appear to be. Watching the porcelain tear her skin, the blood welling up and spilling down her hand as she clutched it. My throat which was perfectly fine a moment ago, was now a desert. My throat felt like a sandstorm raging with fire on a desert. The burning was multifaceted, the agony would have made a mortal man rip his throat from him. The fires of hell could not compare to the scorching pain I now felt.

Then came the beast within. My eyes focused on her, she was looking at the wound, paying no attention to the danger that was only feet away. I listened, hearing the few people behind the curtain stir, they would not see me take her.

Looking around, _"Good, everyone here had their headphones on."_ this was first class after all, they would blind themselves to enjoy their comfort.

I moved silently from my chair, crouching as I did. Inching closer to make the best possible strike, making my kill without any indication. Still she did not sense my presence. She began to wrap her hand a linen napkin. I was mere inches behind her now. I crouched lower ready to take my prey.

_**STOP!!!**_ I screamed from some small dark corner of my mind, but it only made me slow, not stop, no that was what happened next. A child pulled the curtain open slightly, rubbing her eyes

"Wha.." she yawned "Happened?" she finished looking up at Amber and I. She stood there taking in the scene, I watched frozen as she inhaled a large breath and Megan to wail.

"Aaahhhh!" she screamed, that terror filled scream brought me from my animalistic instince. Amber turned to her wondering what was wrong. I took advantage of this and ran to the other side of the plane. I made another right and barreled down the plane as fast as I could. I did not stop, I broke the lock on the back door that led to the luggage hold, running down the steps and only stopping when there was no place to run. I flattened myself against the wall breathing hard. here there was no blood in the air, it was clean, and yet I could still taste it. The soft metallic scent, mixed with a slight hint of roses and oranges. Clenching down hard on my sense of smell I stopped breathing altogether.

No. I was not over my thirst. No not even close.

Hidding the rest of the flight, listening as the crew looked through out the plane for me, the missing person, moving only when they searched the area I was hiding in. When we landed I waited until nearly everyone was off before, leaving myself. It was night when I slide from my hiding place.

Still perturbed by the events that had transpired. Thinking hard as I walked down the road towards the bright lights of the boardwalk.

"Pardon me, sir." I withdrew from my internal thoughts and looked up. A women in a red pantsuit, wearing her blond hair up in an elegant bun, seemed to give me a appraising look.

"Hello, I work for a modeling agency, perhaps you have heard of us? _**Bell'angelo Divino**_" she paused. Shaking my head barely able to comprehend what she was saying.

Again her eyes roved hungrily over me. "You are just what we are looking for to model our newest Collection." She pulled out a card smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I am just here visiting." I said in an even voice.

"Dear, for you I am sure we are willing to fly to meet you again." Taking a step past her, hearing the sudden clicking of heels she moved in front of me again barring my escape.

"Well please consider it." She slid the card into my shirt pocket and moved letting me pass. Moving in the same dead pace as before, letting my feet lead me towards the familiar streets, down the alley, down yet another street.I felt something bump into me and crash.

"Hey Shithead!" someone yelled grabbing my shoulder. I reacted. I twisted out of its pathetic grip and grabbed its throat and using the force of the swing, smalled it against the building wall. I let a loud and ominous growl rip from my mouth. A moment later I released him as he fell to the floor like a stone. I turned and continued to walk. The clouds were already obscuring the sky as the last remnants of the sun faded into the horizon. I felt myself stop and turn. I looked at where my body had come to rest.

The lot was covered in rubble, an old, faded, and graffiti covered sign stating "Development Project" scheduled to start a few years ago stood over the piles of stone and concrete. It was the same as the year before, No one would ask why there were flowers on the floor here. I walked into the rubbled area, I remembered the area as though the building was still standing, moving towards the back corner of the building I set the flowers down.

I stood there as I always did, thinking over the time since I was here last. I was deep in thought I suppose because I was surprised by the voice less then a few feet away.

"I wonder if its blasphemous to pray?" I caught the scent of another vampire, I jumped away turning in midair and was ready for a fight in an instant.

"Relax Kaylab.." He said again, I looked at him and realized who it was.

"Kable, good to see you again." I said standing back up.

"How's my bike doing?" Kable said in his deep rhythmic voice.

"Good, I found a incredible mechanic," I grinned.

He raised an eyebrow, "You? You made a friend? Your not following Eleazar like a baby chick anymore?" He walked over to me his eyes just as red as they were when I first met him.

"I never did that, But I still see my family when I have the chance. What about you? How is life over here?" I asked.

He shrugged and waved his arm around "Crime is down ten percent, thanks to me." He looked back at me and said suddenly. "Looks like we have company."

I sensed them a half moment before he said it. We both moved with our backs to each other. "Who are they?" I asked him

"They call themselves, the blood pack. They are some of the trash that think they can do whatever they want." He said without bothering to keep his voice down.

A small chorus of hissing came from the shadows around us, as the six of them came towards us. I did not think there were clans this big. Usually they were no bigger then groups of three.

"They don't normally group together more then two at a time but, I guess they are smart enough to know they cant beat me with just two." Kable explained,

"Your pretty popular huh Kable." I said angrily, I did not come for a fight, I only wanted to visit a grave. Why was it always so hard to get and do what I wanted. I could feel the annoyance building. I was getting angry.... and I did not really understand why.

One of the vampires jumped at me. The moment he was in the air I felt a snap go off inside me. All the calmness I was trying to keep, all the frustration I kept back exploded. I lunged back at him shooting my hand out to his throat and grabbing hard as my moment knocked him back with a thundering boom. He hissed at me but a moment later I clutched hard on his throat and with a screeching sound like metal I tore out his throat. I threw the chunk of his body aside and stomped down on his throat effectively removing his head from his body. the other vampires howled in anger and attacked. I attacked in return ripping and tearing limbs from bodies the sound of thunder and screams cried through the night.

I found myself on top of a vampire who could have posed as Johnny Depp. "No!" he howled but I thrust-ed my hand into his chest ribbing him apart. Kable had his arms around me restraining me "Calm down man. They don't want anymore. Look the other one ran ok relax." My breath was rough and ragged. I looked at the severed bodies through a reddish hue. I felt Kable let go. I stood there, feeling like a large weight was removed from me. Looking at my hand I laughed, then just as suddenly my eyes lost the red tint and the full gravity of what happen came into sharp relief. If I could throw up I would have. I was on my hand and knees coughing, through the corner of my eye I was Kable pouring something over the bodies. A small spark and a sudden whooshing sound came as the bodies were engulfed in flames.

"Lets go man, I don't know what happened to you but I think you need to talk. Even I was scared of you." I heard him say.

"Its the smell." I said I could smell the blood on them, and it made me angry.

"Come on, we can go to my place. And I'll even stop at the zoo if you really need it." I turned and looked at the lights of the fire, and where The graves of the children were meant to be.

"Yeah, thank I don't do human blood. Ever." I said. the last part more of a reminder to myself then anything.


	25. Who Knew he was a Vampire too

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I am hoping to get back on track, My real book has been taking up a lot more of my time then I thought, so to my dear readers who were waiting, I sincerely apologize.**

**Rick A.k.a Wild.**

After a quick stop at the meat district where Kable had found a Meat where house, we headed to the subway. It was very late and there were few people out as it was, and downstairs on the subway platform there was one or two homeless people, but it was otherwise vacant.

"So how did you know of the where house?" I asked suspiciously

He grinned back at me smugly "Your not the only one who can change, though I don't do it religiously, so to speak."

I looked back at him in surprised "well aren't you the sophisticated one now." I laughed "So which train are we taking?" I asked looking from him to the tracks.

"Us big city guys don't work the same as you small towners." He jumped on to the tracks and I followed

"Try to keep up alright." Kable said as he took off down the tunnel I followed quickly after a moment I passed him and started to laugh.

"O'ie Speedy! You missed the turn moron." He called, I turned to see him already standing about twenty feet back. I turned and ran back feeling pretty stupid.

He bent down and brushed away some litter showing a large steel manhole like cover. He lifted it and holding it with one hand waved me in "After you." I walked over to the opening and leapt in.

As I fell I noticed that the handles on the wall were ripped out of their concrete. After a moment of free falling I heard from above me "Watch your landing!"

Glancing down as he said this I saw the floor rising up quickly. With little conscious thought, the moment my feet feet the surface I bent my legs absorbing the fall and then standing back up. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I stayed calm as I looked around, the area I landed was dark slightly wet tunnel with no natural light. I still felt myself being watched but could not see my observer. I suddenly realized something and took a sidestep. With a slightly louder thud then when I had landed, Kable landed cracking the floor as he did.

"Nice landing....." I commented looking at the floor.

"Shut up, real men know how to make an entrance." replied Kable

"And you are no real man, Kable." said a voice from somewhere nearby. I tensed up, this must have been who was watching me.

"Maria, you know its not very lady-like to spy on people." Kable laughed as he put a hand on my shoulder, "Relax, She is kind of like the security guard."

He led us down the tunnel making small talk to the voice, until we reached two large hard wood doors.

Kable turned to me "Ok, there is one very specific rule here, If you enter you can not ever tell anyone of this place, no matter the reason."

"But you told me of this place." I said looking at him but he merely smiled "Did I?" he said, thinking back I remembered he did not specifically tell me. The realization must have been apparent on my face because Kable laughed.

He opened the door to a large room, Like a concert arena. There were vampires everywhere. I looked around as we walked through the room.

"A, yo got a problem wit me bucko?" said a vampire that looked like he could give Emmett a run for his money. His eyes were red, filled with blood. He was arguing with another vampire and had him by the collar of his shirt.

"Only if you are fond of that hand." Said the other in a low, almost whispered voice. Then a second after i guessed it The larger of the two was screeching grabbing his stump of an arm while his arm was held above by the laughing other.

I took a step towards them only to be stopped by Kable. he shook his head. "Not your problem, not your business. got it?" he said seriously. with one more look to the arguing vampires I turned and follow Kable to the end of the spacious room to a black steel door.

"Come in guys." Said the familiar voice. We entered, as we did I heard more screeching from behind and paused before two long slender hands took my hands and pulled me in. I was suddenly embraced around my waist and felt the full weight as I felt both arms and legs wrap around me. I might have been worried about this but I heard Kable laughing.

"Hi Mirror!" said a different voice from around my waist. "Shifty you should have told me he was so hott!" she complained

"Sorry Nikki, but he is visiting and i did not know he was going to be around." Kable said apologetically

"Well.... I will forgive you for the usual price." Nikki replied. I saw Kable laugh and open his arms, I felt the person let go and run to Kable jumping into his arms laughing.

I was finally able to see the person who had grabbed me, she was very short maybe five foot three inches, her hair was like spun wheat reaching down to the small of her back.

"Nicole... Enough I need to talk to them alright. Why don't you go play with JD?" Said the familiar voice. Nikki nodded, "Latter Nikki, Promise." Kable whispered loudly. She cheered and ran off down a different hall.

"Shifty?" I asked Kable. The other woman answered as she stepped out from behind a small door. "Welcome Kaylab, to the Covenant of blood." she said gesturing me to follow. "This is a safe haven for many of our kind who prefer to be left alone. Some for reasons as simple as not wanting to be hounded by humans, to others being....forcefully asked to join the clan in Italy" The way she said the word "forcefully" was clear. "Though I say covenant, we by no means live truly together. Think of this place as a safe haven, as long as our rules are obeyed." she continued, she turned to me and I noticed her eyes were a mixture of gold and red. She was wearing a Victorian style red dress. Her hair was black as night but also like the night sky it too seemed to sparkle.

"I see." was all I could manage. I did not know of this place before and as it was still here the Volturi must not know either, after all this many vampires in one place would surely give them a moment to pause. "and the girl?" I asked remembering the smaller girl who latched on to me.

"That was Nicole, She is a very free sprite. Along with her gift makes her extremely kind." Before I could ask Kable answered "She has a natural gift of sensing whether or not anyone would be a danger to her or her... friends."

"But.." I thought, was my gift failing lately people seemed to get around it. "No bud, it was not a gift in that sense, it is more of a natural instinct." Said the woman.

"I just realize I did not give my name. My name is Rebecca Angela Smith, and it is a pleasure." she said. Kable nudged me on my shoulder and said "She got a very powerful gift, foresight, she sorta of falls asleep and sees things during that time, that's why Nikki called you Mirror, because Becca here saw a mirror man with me."

I processed this as quickly as I could. "So what was the reason for bringing me here Kable?" I asked him. Before he could answer we heard the voice of the one called Nikki calling for us, "Shifty! Hurry JD wants to say hi before he has to go and work."

"Later, Kaylab promise, just relax for now ok?" He answered before yelling down the hall. "Ok ok I'm coming!" then rushed down the hall.

Rebecca smiled at me, "Shall we?" and led the way. "So your age? I don't doubt you might have seen at least a few new movies of this century?"

I shrugged. "I suppose so, why do you ask?" Slightly curious despite myself.

"Hey Kaylab, you might get a kick out of this." Called Kable from the room a few doors away.

"I'm very sure your like him JD, he is a hottie!" came Nikki's voice.

"What's this then? I'm no fairy love." came a male's voice with the slightest undertone of a Brittish accent. Though I was unsure, but it did sound familiar.

He came out from behind the door being dragged towards us by Nikki.

I froze. As fast as I normally was I was truly and utterly stunned.

"Ok.... If any teenage girl of this time knows your a vampire...... it will end all humanity." I said staring at him in disbelief.

Nikki laughed in high sprites.

"Jonny Christphore Dep the second, Kaylab.... umm oh yeah, Kaylab Andrews." (purposely changed the name)

"Good to know you" he said giving me a look of appraisal. I nodded to him "Good to meet you too. Mind if I ask how you aren't caught being what you are?"

He laughed and said "A great makeup artist and some great acting." I laughed

"Kaylab I believe you will need to answer your phone." Rebecca said suddenly and walked towards me grabbing my arm and leading my towards a room full monitors and various objects of technology. She then pointed to a small stand. "connect it there." she said and I followed her instructions.

A moment after I finished attaching it, the phone rang. I picked it up on the second ring carefully keeping the connection on the wires.

"Hello?" I said. Alice answered quickly "Kaylab? It's Alice, We have a big problem those troublesome people you mentioned arrived and now we are in it deep."

"What!" I yelled. "What happened!"

"We don't have time. We have to get Bella out of here, one of them are after her." I overheard someone else tell her that they are moving first.

"I'm heading there now." I said, it was not a question.

"No!" Alice said "We are scattering right now, I can't explain in case they could be close." "I'll try to call and give you the details later, trust us ok." the line went dead.

I turned and began to move towards the entrance, the only exit I knew of, when I felt two pairs of arms grab hold of me and another body wrapped around me.

"Let. Go." I said focusing hard on not doing something stupid. My mind was already planning my route, I would need to dip heavly into my private funds to get a fast and straight flight to get me to forks. It was after all my fault that this happened. If I had killed those three then this would not have happened. I sensed they were dangerous and yet I let them head straight for people I had finally come to care for.

"Relax Kaylab" Kable said. Rebecca quickly added "Leaving now will not help, It is day light now, and moving around while so angry will not help."

"It looks like your in a tight spot..... Where is it you are heading?" Jonny Dep asked.

I tried to calm down, they were right, there was not much I could do at this moment, know this and accepting it were two very different matters though. I answered his question "Forks, It's in Washington state."

He smiled at me and clasped me on my shoulders. "Well bloody hell, you got no trouble mate." he laughed, I turned to him expecting more of an explanation.

"I got a private plane, I can have them fly a detour, I was heading to L A, for A movie premier."

"Why would you help me though, you don't know me." I was surprised by this, and the fact I was even considering trusting yet another stranger. My small list of people I trusted seemed to have grown exponentially since my move to Forks.

"Well, if little Nikki likes you, you must be alright." he laughed and Nikki smiled at him throwing her slender arms around his neck planting a deep kiss on him. "Awww JD your the sweetest, you are my favorite." she whispered to him

"What about me Nikki?" Kable said smirking a bit. "You are a trouble maker, but you know I love you." she told him

Jonny Dep looked at me and said "Well then it's settled at night fall we set off savvy?" he finished swaying his body a bit and laughing with a new accent.

"By the way lass? Where's the rum?" Kable and Nikki laughed. I did not really get the joke but I knew I would at least be able to return to fork quickly, and that was enough for now.

"Thanks." I said before walking away thinking hard about my next move.


End file.
